One More
by Fifekun
Summary: The youngest experiment of Shadows flees from her past, trying to find a safe place to hide. With everything she's seen and the happenings of her other experiments haunting her, have the Turtles of New York City found a friend...or foe? "Bittersweet" Connection. Set in the timeline of "Better than life"
1. Beginings

So, for those of you who were following the original storyline….just forget everything I wrote, because I couldn't figure out how to do the storyline differently than I've always been doing it.

So instead I just scrapped what I wrote, which was like, ONE chapter, and decided to go with this instead.

***NR***

 _The purring of her mother...the kneading...her  
brothers and sisters mews…_

 _It had been nice and warm...it had been so  
comfortable...so...why did it have to end?_

 _The white coats had taken her and her  
siblings from their mother...Mother had been furious. She had tried to get them  
back...but when the white coats poked her...she never moved again._

 _One by one, her brothers and sisters got  
poked...finally it was her turn to get poked._

 _Fire...pure FIRE went through her  
body…_

 _It hurt...IT HURT!_

Lights...bright blinding lights….they  
awoke her once again, disturbing her from the sleep that she so desperately  
wanted…

"...mm..." She pushed herself up, so she  
could sit up...watching the door as it opened. The white coats entered. They  
spoke their language that she had learned to speak...but they were joined by a  
tall man with reddish hair.

He locked eyes with her...and she  
couldn't help but feel...intimidated…

He spoke a strange language...why  
wasn't he speaking Japanese?

Didn't everyone speak Japanese? Oh...he's  
walking over…

She watched him and flinched when he  
placed a collar on her neck, with a tag that read '220'...She reached up with  
her hand and fiddled with it…

 **ZAP!**

"NNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"...Very good...I'll take her off  
your hands…"

***NYC***

"HEY! PLAYBOY CAT!"

220 gasped when she woke...and rolled on her back looking towards the ceiling.

That dream again...well it wasn't so much a dream rather than a collection of memories...Why couldn't she have actual DREAMS like 832 did? Or at least not have to sleep as much, like 591?

She shook her head and swung her legs over her little cot, her catlike ears perking for any new sounds. Had she just been hearing things, or had she actually been-

"CAT!"

Nope, she had been summoned. Quickly scampering from her cot, 220 grabbed a slightly overused jacket and ran down the stairs, her ears and tail whipping in the wind as she ran to appease her newest master.

Her life consisted of a number of different masters…all worse than the last. One of them, she thought she could love…

…but love was unattainable for a cat. Especially one like her….

220 skidded into the main room, panting and quickly putting her hands together lightly, seeing the group of eyes on her as she entered. Breathing out lightly, the girl slowly walked further into the room.

As she walked, she got a number of catcalls her way. The group of gangster men all chuckled and whistled in her direction, making clear of their desires to toy around with her.

Thankfully, they couldn't get that pleasure….not as long as she kept him happy.

Stopping once she reached her destination, 220 looked over her master, who had his back turned to her. He was much larger than the rest of the group…and less…human. Like her, he had more…animalistic quirks. He was clad head to toe in a green armor with yellow lens-goggles over his eyes. Swinging behind him was a long whip-like tail that was ready to strike with a vengeance.

Breathing out, 220 clasped her hands together and bowed slightly. "Mew called, Sasori-sama?"

"I did." The man turned to face 220 and smirked, approaching her and putting a finger under her chin to get her to look at him more fully. "We've figured out who we're going to target tonight. I need your speed with me and the boys tonight."

"Who are we going to strike, nya?" 220 asked, flinching lightly as the man wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her over to a TV screen to show her a picture of OsCorp.

"Well, pretty kitty, considering Norman Osborn was apparently recently taken out by the 'friendly neighborhood Spiderman', I was thinking your old prison."

220 looked at the TV screen and winced at the sight of the news. Displaying on the screen was the title that read ' **Norman Osborn unmasked as Green Goblin: OsCorp falls from its pedestal** '

"…um…wouldn't…it be better if…" 220 paused when her master glanced at her, clearly unimpressed. She swallowed and shrunk lightly, feeling his grip on her tightening. "…I…don't think I should go with mew, nya" she said shakily, looking down to her hands, her cat-like ears flattening against her head. "OsCorp…it's…well—"

"You've had experiences with OsCorp, right?"

"H-Hai…I was raised there, nya…"

"Then you're the perfect one to help my buddies and I with this heist." He brought 220 closer to himself and put his nose to hers, feeling her tremble against himself. "You really don't want me to be upset….do you playboy cat?"

220 shrunk as he toyed with her bangs and smirked at her. "…iie…"

"Good girl." He kissed her nose and released her, turning to the other men in the room. Grinning, he put up a hand. "We have two hours boys! Tonight, the grieving OsCorp will be struck by Scorpion!"

***OC***

The familiar scents drove her crazy, though some scents were stronger than others. The walls laced with the stench of a lizard…another cat…as well as a floral scent that struck so many memories with 220.

She checked past the wall that she was pressed against, to ensure that there were no white or black coats in the area…none so far.

Jumping quickly to the other side of the hall, she checked another hallway, before turning and signaling those she was leading.

Scorpion, along with three of his lackeys came running for her, and the group ran down the hall that 220 lead down.

Once they got to a door, 220 typed into the keypad, narrowing her eyes as she recalled the different passcodes that had been told to her.

"How do you know that's going to work, kitty cat?" One of the lackeys asked, watching the cat-girl as she worked on the keyboard.

"I've seen Octiavus-sama—" 220 paused and frowned, continuing to type. "…I mean…I've watched Taka-baka when he used to work here, nya."

"Octavius?" Scorpion looked towards 220, smirking lightly. "You mean that fat scientist that went insane and attacked Spiderman and Flying Fox two years ago?"

"H-Hai…" 220 glanced towards Scorpion. "…he used to take care of me and—" She paused and looked back at the keyboard, quickly typing, before the secure door opened, revealing the tech and goodies inside.

Scorpion grinned and wrapped his arms around 220's middle, resting his chin on her shoulder and grinning at the prize inside. "Good job, playboy cat…you've earned your meals for the week." He purred, lightly pressing his lips against her skin, before letting her go and turning to the other men. "Let's load up and get out of here before we get any unexpected company!"

The other three men nodded, leaving the girl at the door and beginning their loot of the room.

220 watched the four men as they purged the technology and rubbed her arm lightly, looking back down the halls, making sure no one was coming.

Ever since the news of Norman Osborn's death two years ago, she had felt…uneasy. First Flying Fox had been reported deceased….but she had SEEN the heroine limping down the tunnels and struggling to get to the hospital. So news of Norman Osborn being gone….was far too good to be true in her opinion.

The scents….the scents of this building….

She could smell the familiar scents.

…591…832…even faint scents of Otto Octavius still lingered…all of them extremely feint…

Those scents stirred up memories of her dark life that had started here…well…technically in Japan…but most of her memories lingered here.

The mission of protecting 832…her wonderful laugh…her brilliant mind…

The days spent learning about dance movements from 591…countless hours talking with her…learning how to defend herself…learning how to truly free herself through dance and music…

…the mistake of her adoration for the white coat known as Octavius…

Why had she looked up to him so? Surely…surely after dealing with the white coats in Japan, and experiencing Osborn's harshness throughout her life….surely she would have known better than to look up to him…

…instead of looking after her, 832 and 591….he became a monster…had turned on everything he believed in…even murdered his own lover…well…attempted really…

That poor woman…she had been so heartbroken…she saw it each time she dared to have a gaze at the Flying Fox…

She had seen her escape from the gang war….the heroine had looked so…finished…broken…betrayed.

 _I know how mew feel Fox-san…I fear loving because it keeps turning on me, nya…_

She looked at her hands lightly.

 _Though…maybe if I were still a cat, I'd be worth loving…maybe I'd be worth something…_

Her nose twitched and her ears perked, pulling her out of her deep thoughts. Once again her nose was filled with the faint scents of familiarity.

…except…this scent was strong….very strong…too strong.

220 heard a chuckle behind her and turned ever so slightly, seeing shining topaz eyes.

"SASORI-SAMA!" 220 shrieked, turning to scamper away, only to be caught by a large three-fingered claw.

Scorpion and his three lackeys had time to turn around…only for them to get SMACKED by a large tail that sent them sprawling across the room.

"How quaint! 220 finally returns and she brings snacks!" the creature grinned, sharp teeth gleaming in the light. "Allow me to welcome you to OsCorp!"

"We were JUST leaving!" Scorpion growled, charging for the creature and stabbing at her with his tail.

The creature grinned widely, tossing 220 aside and PUNCHING Scorpion across the face, causing him to SLAM to the ground. Taking her chance, the creature spread her wings and tackled the other three men, all of them screaming at the sight of the lizard-woman.

220 forced herself to stand, holding her arm and wincing sharply, three deep scratches now embedded in her arm and bleeding. She whirled around, seeing the experiment known as 479 attacking her group…brutally.

A look of horror made its way to 220's face when she saw 479 RIP off an arm from one of the men, as well as impale another with her razor-sharp claws.

Wincing, 220 quickly made her way to Scorpion and took his arm. "Sasori-sama! Dijyob—"

 **SLAP!**

"Nya!"

220 found Scorpion grabbing her by her forearms and getting in her face, seething.

"YOU! You were supposed to WATCH for threats!"

"I- I was! I—"

"You worthless animal!" Scorpion got himself up and quickly looked to the side, growling at the sight of his three lackeys all doomed to the lizard woman who was torturing them slowly. Gritting his teeth, Scorpion grabbed 220's arm roughly and bolted out the door, as alarms began to sound in the building.

"M-Mate! What about the others, nya!?"

"They're DEAD, you moron!"

Sliding down the hall, Scorpion and 220 continued towards the exit, only to see a heavy armored door block the exit.

"SLAG!" Scorpion came to a halt and seethed. "FLIP! We're trapped now!"

"Iie! The window!" 220 quickly pointed towards the window right beside the sealed door. "The doors seal first, THEN the windows."

"Then by all means." Scorpion grabbed 220 by the neck and CHUCKED her at the window. "OPEN it!"

220 screamed as she was sent HURLING at the window, CRASHING through it and SLAMMING into a large metal trashcan right outside the building.

She felt a SNAP in her ankle and landed on the cold, unforgiving ground, right into a muddy puddle.

220 panted harshly and let out a cry of pain, as she tried to regain her bearings. Pain was seeping into every FIBER of her being!

She whimpered and tried to get up, only to scream and fall back into the puddle that she had landed in. She could feel the pitter patter of the rain that was falling onto her skin, only making her more wet, and more desperate.

Beside her, Scorpion landed HARSHLY on the ground as he emerged from the window that he had thrown 220 out. He scanned the area quickly, before he looked down and forced her to stand. "When I get you home," He growled at her, his eyes piercing into her fearful sapphire eyes. "I am going to make you hurt WORSE than you already—"

Something whipped right by him, causing him to flinch and look to the side—only to get PUNCHED across the face by a shadowed figure.

"What the—" Scorpion took a few steps back, clenching his fists and getting his stinger ready, quickly looking around the dark ally. The rain CERTIANLY wasn't helping his visibility.

220 panted and struggled to get on her hands and knees, looking towards Scorpion with a pleading look. "Sasori-sama—"

She gasped when someone landed in front of her, two white eyes staring right into her soul. She gasped and tried to scramble away, but when she put pressure on her foot, she cried out and landed back into the water, trembling.

"Hey! She's MY toy!" Scorpion snarled, turning to grab at the shadow, only to get SLASHED by a small three pronged blade.

"Well you don't play very nice." A gruff voice growled, someone PUNCHING Scorpion in the gut.

Scorpion growled and used his tail to whip the shadow to the ground…but as soon as the shadow was down, two more came in his place. Growling, Scorpion looked back towards 220, who was attempting to crawl away from another shadow, but was blocked by it.

"Consider this your punishment, Playboy cat…" he growled, his tail whipping for her, wrapping around her and attempting to get her to himself.

As he did so, he was TACKLED to the ground, causing 220 to go flying in the air…

Slamming her head into the metal trashcan, her world going black….


	2. Questions

***Disclaimer***

Hello!

Goodbye!

***SW***

Master Splinter frowned at the sight of a young girl, no older than 17 was carried in by his sons. For a long while, he looked over his four sons, all of whom looked visibly embarrassed.

"…Dare I ask what happened this time?…" The rat asked, leaning on his walking stick for support. "Not three years ago you four brought in miss O'Neil the same way."

"Apologies, Sensai." Leo took a step up and winced, putting a hand in the air. "While we were going to infiltrate OsCorp, this girl and another guy had burst out when the alarms went off."

"We were going to try and get answers from them," Don explained as he gently set the girl he was carrying on the couch. "But the guy started beating up on this girl, broke her ankle, threatened her, and…well…we intervened."

"Yeah, and the alarms were goin' off, so we couldn't just drop 'er off at the hospital." Raph crossed his arms and looked towards their 'guest', a sneer on his face. "'sides, maybe she can answer those questions herself."

"And what did you four plan to do with her, once you are finished interrogating her?" Master Splinter asked, a frown on his face.

The four turtles were silent, all of them having rather blank expressions…before Mikey chimed in. "Take her to the cops?"

"mmm…"

All present looked towards their guest when she stirred, but did nothing else.

Don checked her vitals, before looking towards Splinter. "We did consider that, Master Splinter…but she appears to be a mutant of some sort."

"Wait what?" Mikey asked, giving Don a weird look. "What do you mean 'a mutant'? She's obviously a girl!"

Don gave Mikey a sarcastic look. "You ran ahead of us, Shell for brains. Her ears and her tail are organic. They're real. She's a mutant."

"Oh come on! These ears are obviously fake!" Mikey strolled over and rubbed his hands, reaching for the girl's ears. "Observe!"

He gave the ears a hard yank….

" **NYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOO!** "

Mikey screamed as the girl let off a loud caterwaul and instinctively smacked him across the face. Mikey took a few steps back, holding his cheek, while the girl landed butt-first on the floor, groaning.

"Yeah! OBVIOUSLY!" Raph snarked, glaring towards Mikey.

"SHE'S A MUTANT!" Mikey yelped, pointing at the girl accusingly. His comment was rewarded by the rest of his family looking at him sarcastically.

"In case you haven't noticed, Mikey." Leo muttered, heading for the downed girl. "So are we."

"…oh…right…"

Leo knelt by the girl, who was sitting up and holding her head. He glanced briefly towards her swollen foot, before looking back towards her seriously as she opened her eyes.

220 was silent for a moment, slowly looking up, taking in her surroundings. The different scents surrounding her was driving her absolutely crazy….but that was NOTHING compared to what she was feeling when she saw four GIANT turtles, as well as a giant shaggy rat.

Her eye twitched, and she quickly attempted to get on her feet.

"No! Don't—" Don held out a hand, however she was already on her feet…only to fall right back down with a scream, falling off the ledge into the lower part of the room.

220 let out a whimper as she landed on her stomach and glanced towards her foot which hurt so BADLY. It was double its normal size…and it was practically purple…

She gasped when she heard feet landing behind her and tried to scramble away.

"Kiero!"

220 sat up and threw a punch…easily being blocked by a three fingered hand.

Leo frowned at 220 seriously. "Stop! We're not going to hurt you! We just want some answers—" Leo gasped and retracted his hand when she tried to bite him and took a few steps away.

220 was unable to follow, landing on her side and rolling onto her back, wincing sharply and letting out a cry of pain that filled the home and echoed off the walls.

"So it's gonna be like THAT, huh?" Raph gritted his teeth and took out his sai, marching for the downed girl, only to be stopped by Leo.

"Raph stop! She's down. There's no point in continuing."

"She just attacked us!" Raph argued, pointing towards 220 accusingly. "That's reason enough."

"She's just trying to defend herself Raph." Leo argued.

As they argued, 220 attempted to get on her hands and knees, trying to crawl away from the two…only to be stopped by another turtle with a purple mask. 220 looked up and gritted her teeth, growling very lowly.

Don winced and put his hands up. "…uh…I come in peace?"

"Mew are about to leave in pieces, nya." 220 growled back, her body trembling from the trauma.

"Just listen, you're injured." Don knelt by her and frowned lightly. He flinched when the girl gritted her teeth, but put his hand up. "Your injury needs to be—"

"Kiero!" 220 hissed, narrowing her eyes and raising a hand that had long sharp fingernails that were more similar to cat claws than human fingernails. "Get away from me Kame-baka—"

220 gasped when someone grabbed her from behind, putting pressure against her neck…before she slumped in the grip of Master Splinter, who kept her upright as she slipped into an unconscious sleep.

The home was silent for a moment, the recent happening having the turtles on-edge.

"Well…that was exciting." Mikey muttered, earning glares from his brothers. "What?"

***SW***

220 groaned as she woke, opening her eyes to find herself in a Japanese-style bed, that was close to the ground. The mattress was very…plush…and she had two very comfortable blankets draped over her.

Had Scorpion forgiven her? He was being extremely nice giving her such plush blankets like THIS. 220 snuggled into the blankets, her ears hitting the soft pillow that her head was resting on.

"…Kimochiii…" she muttered, pleased with how comfortable she was…

Though…Scorpion had never been nice enough to give her a new BED…or pillow…or two fluffy blankets.

"Suwatte kudasai…"

220's ears suddenly perked and her eyes shot open. She scrambled to sit up, seeing a giant rat and two of the turtles from earlier sitting on their knees beside her bed. 220's eye twitched and she moved to attack…only to have a walking stick firmly pressed on her middle.

"You would be wise not to move." Master Splinter warned, a stern look on his face. "Your injuries will only get worse, should you move."

"…nani…" 220 looked over herself briefly, before finally noticing her heavily bandaged foot that was resting on a pillow of it's own. Giving off a bewildered look, she switched her focus back towards her 'captors' and gritted her teeth.

They returned her gaze evenly…although, Raph gave her a harsher look than Splinter or Leo.

After a few tense moments, Splinter removed his walking stick from 220's bed. "Perhaps you could answer a few questions…"

"My tail."

Raph's eye twitched and he started to get up, only for Splinter to block his path. Leo put a hand to his head slightly, before looking towards 220.

"Listen. We just want to know what you wanted with OsCorp…what you know about OsCorp…"

"Only that they deserve whatever comes to them, nya!" 220 hissed, digging her claws into her blanket. "OsCorp will fall, nya!"

"Well at least we can agree on ONE thing." Raph growled, crossing his arms. "Though one thing. Why are YOU after them, kitten cat?"

220's eyes widened and she tried to swipe at Raph, missing entirely. "I am NOT a KITTEN, nya! I'm a full grown CAT!"

"Oh yeah?" Raph scoffed, leaning in further. "Then why are you all bundled up 'wike a 'widdle Kitten!"

"Urusai!"

"Raph, cut it out!" Leo barked, scowling at his brother, who growled and crossed his arms. Leo looked back towards 220, before standing, making her tense up. "This will be much easier on you if you would just work with us."

"Iie. I have nothing in common with mew." 220 growled. "Mew wont get anything from me, nya…"

"Then as soon as your injuries are healed, you're going straight to the NYPD." Leo crossed his arms.

" _Fine_ " 220 growled.

After a tense moment, Leo turned and walked out of the room, followed by Raph, who sneered at her. "If you ask me, we should drop off _Kitten_ off right now."

"I'M NOT A KITTEN! MY NAME IS YURI, MEW JERK!"

"Sure, _Kitten_!"

220 growled and clenched her fists as the turtles left, leaving only her and Splinter in the same room.

"Yuri-san." Splinter said, catching the cat-girl's attention. "You would do well to rest yourself and ponder your situation carefully." He got up and headed for the door. "Your path is not set in stone after all…"

220 watched Splinter leave, before he closed the door. Once everyone was officially gone, she looked back towards her bandaged foot and sighed lightly in defeat.

…she had been abandoned…again.

Perhaps this really shouldn't come as a shock to her…considering the three that had already done the same to her…though…hadn't Scorpion wanted to keep her? If only for mating rights?

She let her ears flatten against her head.

Why…why did this happen? She had finally done something right…she had finally got settled…

Raising her hands lightly to get a better look at herself, the pain in her foot made itself known. Wincing sharply, 220 fought back tears of pain and frustration, looking at her surroundings. The scents in the area were stuffy…she was underground…close to water…settling water rather.

220 looked towards the ceiling and sniffed at the air.

….there was no getting out. Not only was she surrounded by enemies, the surface was a good 100 ft up…

With her foot the way it was, there was no getting out any time soon.

She'd have to bide her time…

***TL***

At least a week went by…and every day was filled with frustrations, hisses, growls, and the sounds of their guest yelling threats at them.

"I can't take much more of this!" Raph growled, punching at his bag and glaring over towards Leo. "We should've just LEFT her there and let her get picked up by the cops!"

"You saw the news." Leo replied seriously. "The people found at OsCorp had been killed by one of OsCorp's experiments. The only ones left is Yuri and this 'Scorpion' guy."

"Why don't we ask Spiderman?" Mikey asked from where he was playing video games. "Hasn't he dealt with this 'Scorpion' guy before?"

"According to the Bugle, he has." Leo responded, crossing his arms. "But we're better off dealing with Yuri than with Scorpion. She'll be easier to handle."

"'Easier'?!" Raph scoffed, turning from his punching bag and facing Leo with a scowl on his face. "She's freakin' RABID! None of us can get in there to feed her without her trying to kill us!"

"Master Splinter can." Leo replied simply, a scowl on his face. "And that's usually because he never asks her any questions."

"Whata'ya sayin'?" Raph scoffed. "That we completely forget the answers we need for her 'comfort'? What are we? A hotel? If so, we better start chargin' little Kitten rent!"

"Well, If I remember correctly, you weren't exactly very cooperative when Hun captured you and kept asking you questions, Raph." Don replied, leaning against one of the pillars of the lair. "And the Nature vs Nurture debate rises some interesting possibilities…"

"In case ya havn't noticed, she was seen coming OUT of OsCorp when we was goin' in!" Raph argued.

"And who's to say that she and Scorpion weren't after the same things we were?" Don asked. "After all, she has done nothing but express her hatred of OsCorp this past week." He looked towards Leo, who looked interested. "Besides…has anyone noticed that she refers to herself as an actual cat and not a girl? Well…a human girl at least?"

"What are you getting at Donnie?" Leo asked.

"Well…How does one deal with a stressed out cat?" Don asked. For a moment, no one answered the question. "Avoiding the condition gives an outcome of haven."

"English, Donnie." Raph grumbled.

Don blinked, before he frowned. "We leave her alone…but with confidence. That should cause her to stop viewing us as a threat. If we're not a threat, she may open up."

"Treat our uninvited guest like the guest of honor." Raph scoffed. "THAT makes PERFECT sense…"


	3. Attempt

***FB***

 _In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_

 _That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_

 _And do I dream again? For now I find_

 _The Phantom of the Opera is there_

 _Inside my mind._

220 twirled to the rhythm of the music...or...as best as she could...dancing was more 591's thing, but she found it fascinating. Being led by 591 herself, 220 allowed herself to be thrown into the air and fell trustingly back into 591's arms.

Being carefully put down, 220 balanced on one foot, allowing her hand to be taken by 591's paw as they danced together.

"...I can see what troubles you…" 591 muttered lowly, frowning as she continued to lead 220 into more ballet moves. "...the woman has done nothing to you...and yet you must act darkly." The cat creature narrowed her eyes. "...It's dishonorable…"

"Right, nya?!" 220's ears went back as she was twirled by 591 yet again. "And what really makes me scared...is Octavius-sama seems to be REALLY attached to the woman, nya!" She looked down and whined lightly. "...I don't want him to be sad, nya. I look up to him, nya...I want him to be proud of me, nya..."

591 frowned in slight disapproval. "I don't trust Dr. Octavius." She replied bluntly. "You shouldn't either."

"Doushite?" 220 looked up lightly. "I...know he's a white coat...but he's so different from the others, nya….He's NICE...even Kuba-chan has taken a liking to him, nya…" She smiled lightly. "Though, she seemed REALLY interested in that electrician that came to work on the machines last month, nya."

591 didn't smile...if anything, her look got dark. "220...it's my job to protect you and 832." She replied softly, yet firmly. "I don't trust ANY of these humans...None of them value honor...particularly Master." She sighed lightly. "And yet I bow to him...and I despise it."

220 watched 591 in concern, before she looked to the side, pondering lightly. She continued to dance with the Saturn, changing her beat as the song changed to a completely different type of song.

"...591?"

"Yes?"

"...I trust mew...mew know that right, nya?"

591 smiled softly at Yuri and stopped dancing, taking the cat-girl into her arms and hugging her lightly. "I know, young kit...and I love you as though you were my own littermate."

220 smiled and hugged 591 back...looking over as the door opened….

….Revealing a shadow suspended by four limbs…eyes glowing with smoke behind him…

***TL***

Yuri opened her eyes, a soft gasp escaping her. For a moment, she looked at her surroundings…before she remembered that she was an inadvertent 'guest' of these four Kame jerks and their meal of a Tosan-nezumi rodent…

…rodent…

She pushed herself to sit up and held her head, moaning lightly. She had so many chances to try and hunt that blasted rat….but she had two things going against her.

One, her ankle was broken.

Two, she'd have four angry kappa-jerks after her.

Yuri huffed and looked upwards, sniffing at the air. Someone was cooking breakfast…she could smell the bacon. Her ears went back as her stomach growled, begging for the good smells to be put into her mouth and into her empty belly.

She glanced towards her foot…

One month…she had been stuck here one. Flipping. Month…

Was Scorpion looking for her? Had OsCorp known that she had been apart of the almost-attack?

Was her stupid foot EVER going to get better, so she could get OUT of there?!

Her ears perked when the door opened and she frowned lightly, baring her teeth only slightly.

In walked Mikey, who seemed rather chipper, holding two plates, as well as a stack of papers in the crook of his arm.

"Wakey Wakey little dudette! Eggs and bakey!" He chimed, grinning like an idiot and setting the plate on her lap. "Michelangelo is here with all your breakfast needs in ONE plate!"

Yuri gazed at her plate which consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, and a small thing of jelly. She frowned lightly, but looked back up at him, giving him a weird look.

"…Mew brought mewr breakfast…why?" She asked in a slightly snarky tone. She had really toned down over the month, but this particular turtle was…strange.

"Simple! Today is ultra training day! Leo's gonna kick everyone's butts!" Mikey grinned, sitting next to Yuri and showing her a comic. "So I 'volunteered' to come keep you company kitty!"

"…Aka, mew wiggled out of getting mewr butt kicked." Yuri muttered sarcastically.

"EXACTLY!"

Yuri watched Mikey for a moment…before she smirked very lightly…before putting her hands together and bowing her head.

"Itadakimasu…" she cooed, before starting to eat.

"Wait…did you just….SMILE at me?!"

Yuri groaned, before showing Mikey her claws. "Would mew rather have me use mew as a scratching post, nya?"

Mikey waved his arms in the air quickly. "Nonono, carry on, cute kitten!"

"I'm NOT…a kitten." Yuri growled, pointing towards the door. "Either mew call me by my NAME, or mew get out there and get mewr butt kicked by Blue-bandana-baka!"

"Geez! Sorry Yuri! It's just Raph calls you that all the time and I—"

"Right, since mewr brother is a bully, MEW have to be a bully." Yuri scoffed, looking at her plate. "I get it. It's a litter thing."

"He's not trying to be a bully." Mikey paused, before he looked thoughtful. "Then again, he's RAPH…he's always been a bit aggressive." He looked back towards Yuri and put a hand up. "But as the NICER turtle, I hereby will call you Yuri!" He grinned and pointed towards her.

"BUT! In exchange for me calling you Yuri, you have to call me, 'Mikey' or 'Michelangelo, lord of the sewer' got it?"

Yuri gave the turtle a weird look…before she continued to eat.

"….that…sounds fair, nya…"

"I can't heeeeeear you!"

"…That sounds fair, Suwa-sama"

Mikey gave a weird look, before rubbing his head. "…Well…it's a start."

"Mikey! Get out here!" Leo's voice came from the living room.

"Oh come ON! I haven't even started my breakfast yet!" Mikey whined, looking over as Leo slowly came in. Mikey pointed towards Yuri. "Kit—ehhhh, Yuri needs some company!"

Leo gave Mikey a sarcastic look, before he glanced towards Yuri. He and Yuri locked eyes…before Yuri let off a soft 'humph', focusing on her breakfast and continuing to eat.

Leo was silent for a moment. Yuri had really made some improvements over the past month…but…

"Mikey, go eat in the living room. I'll be out in a minute."

"Aww! But-"

"Mikey…"

Mikey grumbled and took his plate, looking towards Yuri. "Hey, look over my comics, would'ja?" he said, heading out of the room.

Yuri looked up, suddenly alarmed that Mikey was leaving the room. She looked up as Leo approached her and sat on his knees to be less…intimidating.

It really didn't do much, because she had tensed up considerably.

"…Yuri, Don says it's almost time for you to start therapy on your foot." He informed. "If you want to walk properly, you're going to have to cooperate with us."

Yuri looked towards her foot, before gripping her utensils tightly.

"…"

Leo waited for a while to give her a chance to respond…but she was silent. Well…it was better than being screamed at, like she did for two full weeks.

"Yuri…I know you're stressed…and your injuries don't exactly help…but we're not out to get you."

"…I don't trust mew."

"…I understand." Leo nodded lightly. "Really…I don't trust you either…but trust is earned…but it's not unattainable."

Yuri glanced at him, frowning lightly. "…..please go away…"

Leo stood. "Don will be in here later to check on your foot…" He turned and headed for the door, before glancing back towards her.

"…you know…I don't want to be your enemy….you seem like such a nice girl."

Yuri blinked and looked up towards Leo, looking confused as he exited the room. Once he was gone, she stared at her plate, pursing her lips.

….she needed to get out…she was starting to…

She frowned and continued to eat.

***TL***

"And in other news, the attack on OsCorp last month has been dismissed by Harold T. Osborn, in favor for a potential 'peace treaty' if you will with Allen Corp."

She held her umbrella as she walked in the rain, though glanced towards Time Square's jumbotrons, interested in what the news had to say.

"AllenCorp's new CEO, S. Lillian V. has been dismissing Harold for the past two years, saying that his father has already paid for his crimes, and there will be no further partnerships between OsCorp and AllenCorp. Though Mr. Osborn seems determined to change her mind."

 _She's smart…She needs to keep Allen Corp away from OsCorp._

Her emerald eyes narrowed lightly.

"As for the attacks on OsCorp, Mr. Osborn has declined to make any remarks, but we did manage to get this picture from OsCorp security."

The picture was a bunch of shadows…on was large and bulky…the outline was obviously Scorpion…five smaller shadows were around him…

One in particular was on the ground.

She let her mouth hang agape as she tried to pinpoint that figure…was that…

"…Yuri?"

***SW***

"Ok…it looks like you've regained 10% of your movement." Don held Yuri's ankle gently, examining it one last time, before he started re-wrapping it in fresh bandages. Looking up, he offered her a smile, though she had her arms crossed and was refusing to look towards him.

"April is going to be here later today to help you on your balance exercises…you're going to get better, Yuri."

"…mm…"

"Can I get you anything?"

Yuri glanced towards Don as he finished securing her foot, before looking away once again. "….no thank mew…" she muttered. "…Am I done?"

"For now…I'll go get you some ice." Don put a hand in the air. "Though, my brothers and I have a special test from Master Splinter today…can you wait for an hour?"

Yuri's ears perked, and she looked towards the turtle, before slowly nodding. "…Hai…"

Don nodded, before he turned and headed out of the room.

Yuri glanced towards her ankle, which had looked better than it had in a month in a half. Soooo…she had regained 10% movement huh?

Well…Osborn had always said 10% needed to be used to the fullest.

After a few minutes of waiting, Yuri could hear the clashing of weapons outside…

…and she made her move.

Quickly she crawled out of the bed and forced herself to stand…though she found out quickly that she couldn't put ANY weight on her right foot. Wincing sharply, she clutched the wall for support, looking towards her foot.

How was it that all that swelling had gone down…but she still couldn't walk?

Pushing her musings aside, she tried to hop to the door…it was…frustrating. Once she got to the door, she peeked out.

She could see Leo and Raph clashing their weapons against each other's…while Mikey and Don acted as a kind of…'back up' to their brothers. They were all attacking each other…blocking each other…trash talking each other.

Yuri smiled lightly as she watched them…they reminded her of her two brothers in her litter. They had always been wrestling with each other while her sisters were more concerned with their preening…

…haha…they were funny to watch…they were such a good family to-

She gasped at her thoughts and pressed a hand over her mouth…

… _I need to get out…_

Yuri slowly forced herself to get on all fours, glancing towards her hurt foot. Opening the door slowly, she watched the turtles as they fought…and proceeded to crawl against the wall, her eyes dead-set on a particular door.

There were three entrances to this place…through the water, not happening; up the elevator, they would HEAR her; or through this one hallway that led to the run-off sewers.

She glanced to the open living room…they were still more focused on each other…good. Yuri continued to crawl towards the exit, unaware of the one pair of eyes that were deadest on her.

***ON***

…she felt like she had been crawling for an hour.

Her hands and knees were on FIRE…she could feel her energy draining from her as though every new step she took sucked out the very life out of her.

Yuri finally stopped and panted, glancing behind her. The turtle's home was a ways off…but she could still smell their scent.

Ignoring that scent, she tried to smell at the air…she could smell a collection of water down the tunnel. More water meant an exit right? She had to be getting close to a manhole cover…she could only smell water…and the scent of the turtles…HOW was she still smelling that!?

Yuri's arms were trembling as she crawled past a corner…and paused, seeing nothing but runoff water going down the next tunnel.

…No…

There was a manhole ladder…but it was across the raging runoff water on the other side of the tunnel.

Yuri's mouth hung agape. Great…just…great. There was no way she could get over there without getting wet. She studied the water and grimaced. It CERTAINLY didn't help that she had NO idea how to swim…Osborn kinda never taught her how…

She gritted her teeth and looked around the tunnels. There had to be some way…ANY way to—She paused when she saw a metal bridge that connected one side of the tunnel to the other.

However…it was covered with running water…

Breathing out, Yuri slowly crawled for it…she could've sworn she heard something whoosh behind her, which made her crawl faster. She wasn't focusing on anything else but that opportunity for escape.

She had to get out. She had to get away from them before they deceived her too…

She wasn't going to let them deceive her…they couldn't betray her too…

As soon as her hand touched the metal, she felt it tremble…Yuri paused and looked down, watching the running water.

"YURI! GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

She had time to look back…seeing the form of Leo running for her…

…Before something SLAMMED into her back.

Before she even could process what was going on, Yuri found herself underwater.

Pain…pure unimaginable PAIN was stabbing at her like knives. Not only in her foot, but around her body. The water was FRIGID! It hurt!

She tried to grab onto something, but everywhere she grabbed for was just another splash of water. She couldn't find any energy to try and fight back…she had already spent all of her energy just trying to GET here!

Yuri closed her eyes and whimpered, the air in her lungs begging to be let out for a breath of fresh air…

Her chest hurt…her foot hurt…her arms were burning…her body was freezing…

 **SPLASH**!

Yuri felt someone grab her by the scruff of her outfit and pull her tightly against themselves. Strong arms gripped her and she could feel herself griping onto the new presence for dear life…

AIR!

Yuri spit and coughed once she surfaced, and she could feel her captor gasping for air as well.

"LEO!" A gruff voice yelled. "HELP ME GET HER UP!"

"Hand her to me Raph!"

Yuri felt herself going from frigid water into the arms of another and was pulled onto land. She coughed harshly, desperate to get that delicious oxygen into her lungs. Her whole body was numb…her energy spent. Her head was spinning, and she could feel someone holding her sides.

"Breathe Yuri…Breathe!"

"YOU IDIOT! What the Shell were you THINKING!?"

"RAPH! Not now!"

"Yuri! Look at us! Talk! Speak! ANYTHING!"

"Mikey let her breathe!"

Yuri panted harshly…which slowly became more manageable…though she could feel her body trembling. It was…SO…FLIPPING…COLD…

"Here…I got her—"

"No way. I'm gettin' 'er! She ain't gonna wiggle her way away with me!"

"Be gentle! She's probably injured herself!"

Yuri felt herself being hefted up by strong arms and held close to keep her from squirming. As if she could…all of her energy was GONE.

She panted and slowly looked up, seeing the disapproving gaze of Raph. He frowned at her which made her rest her head and continue to pant.

"You moron...hang in there, Kitten…"

Yuri panted, feeling herself slip away…the only thing she could hear was the clamoring voices of the Turtles…and Raph's heartbeat that lulled her down.


	4. Sparks

***TL***

"ACHOO!"

Yuri moaned as she sneezed for the millionth time, shivering and holding her large blanket tighter to her as April poured her some soup from a larger bowl to a more manageable mug.

"You're lucky the boys saw you run off, Yuri." April said, stirring the soup and sitting next to Yuri's bed, blowing the top of the cup a few times so the cat-girl wouldn't burn her tongue. After a moment, she offered the cup to Yuri, who continued to sniffle and tremble under her blankets of fluff.

"Getting a cold is much better than drowning or freezing to death."

"…not really, nya…" Yuri muttered, looking away from the food offered to her. She could see the turtles outside the room…Leo was looking towards the room, Mikey was actually AT the door, peeking in, Don was talking to Master Splinter…

…and Raph…

Yuri looked down, frowning. Raph was at his punching bag practically murdering the thing. She couldn't stop checking on him…what had happened? How did they get to her? How did they SEE her?! They had been looking away when she left!

How was it…that his grip had been…warm?

She sighed lightly, pursing her lips and thinking about her escape plan that was an utter failure….that was the pattern wasn't it? It didn't work with Takama…didn't work with Osborn…Octavius…Scorpion… "…would've been better if my litter wasn't born, nya…"

April frowned and put a hand on Yuri's back. "Don't talk like that, Yuri…come on…eat something."

"I'm not hungry, nya…"

 _ggrrrrrrraagggghhhh_

"Your stomach disagrees with you." April prodded gently, once again holding the cup closer to the cat-girl. "Please eat something Yuri…you're extremely weak. If you don't eat, you wont regain your strength."

She didn't get a response from Yuri…

April winced lightly and glanced towards the door, before looking towards Yuri. "I know you're not quite used to me yet. You seem to have gotten closer to the boys though….Do you want Mikey in here?... Leo?... Don? Splinter? Rap—"

" **NO**!" Yuri quickly snatched the cup from April and held it to herself, gritting her teeth. "I dun want Kame-sama in here, nya!"

"SHE SAID 'SAMA'!"

Yuri's face turned pale as Mikey practically BURST into the room pointing at the cat-girl accusingly, though with a huge grin on his face.

"Mikey-" April put a hand up, but Mikey was already on the other side of Yuri's bed, looking at her expectantly. "That was for ME, right?!"

Yuri's eye twitched, before she pointed at Mikey. "Mew already HAVE mewr title, Suwa-sama! I wasn't talking about MEW!"

"Aaaww…" Mikey crossed his arms.

"'Suwa-sama'" April gave Mikey a weird look. "What the heck does that mean?"

Mikey grumbled. "It means 'Lord Sewer'"

April blinked, before she forcefully held back a laugh, though semi-unsuccessfully. "Wow, that really sums it up, huh Mikey?"

"Humph" Mikey crossed his arms and 'pouted' for two seconds, before he quickly looked towards Yuri. "So! Who _were_ you talking about pretty kitty?" He leaned forward towards Yuri, grinning like a little kid.

Yuri shrunk and lightly sipped at her soup, trying to appear small. Mikey grinned wider, eager to get some answers from the otherwise quiet cat-girl. "Which one of my brothers to you respect more than meeee?!"

Yuri blushed and looked towards Mikey, a wince on her face. "I-iie…I'm not—I don't—It's not that I like him more than mew, nya."

"You LIKE one of my brothers?!"

"N-NO! No I—That's not what I—!"

"Who!?"

"Atchi itte, nya!" Yuri SMACKED Mikey across the face. "GO AWAY, NYA!"

Mikey grinned widely, before scampering out of the room.

"HEY GUYS! YURI HAS A CRUSH ON ONE OF YOU!"

Yuri wanted nothing more than to hide…and that's exactly what she did. She buried herself into her fuzzy blanket as deeply as she could, groaning lightly while April looked on, trying to figure out WHAT just happened.

***AC***

The day of science went on at Allen Corp of Manhattan, and the bright and cheery day was felt by all except for the main scientist of the building.

Otto Octavius took down notes as he reviewed the happenings of the current experiments that were underway at AllenCorp. Apparently, Miss Lillian was wanting her scientists to find a way to make airliners run a little cleaner while still using a decent amount of technology.

It wasn't impossible, just…difficult.

Octavius slowed his writing as he looked at the readings of the computer.

Helium times Oxygen with the effect of Carbon equals fruit bats…

He paused his writing and grimaced at what he had just wrote, before sighing and looking towards a different scientist. "Please proceed, I must replace my note sheets."

"Of course Dr. Octavius."

Otto headed for the files and took out new papers, a wave of depression hitting him hard.

…. _don't think about her now…not now…you need to take care of what she loved…work…just work_.

He wiped one of his eyes, forcing in his tears, before he heard the main doors open.

"Dr. Octavius!"

Otto turned, quickly drying his eyes and checking to see who needed him. In ran a petite, fair skinned blonde youth who went to him quickly, holding a newspaper in her hand.

"Clov—uh- Miss Adrianna." He faced her and glanced towards the other scientists, before looking towards the young lady. "What can I do fo—"

"Dr. Octavius, do you remember Yuri?" Adrianna asked in a hushed tone.

Otto's mouth hung agape for a moment, before he glanced behind him to ensure no one was listening in. He then looked back towards Adrianna and lowered his voice. "Clover what are you talking about? Of course I remember your dear sister…I think about her all the time…why do you ask?"

Adrianna frowned and showed him the newspaper. "Remember the reports of someone nearly hacking into OsCorp two months ago?"

Otto adjusted his glasses and read the title, before studying the picture carefully…Six shadows…Scorpion, four large unidentifiable shadows…and….

He quickly looked towards the young girl, looking horrified. "Clover, do you think this—"

"I think it is!" She pointed towards the picture. "Yuri's alive I just know it! I have to find her! I hav—"

"Shh!" Otto put a hand up and glanced towards the rest of the people in the room…before looking back towards her. "Clover we don't know where she is…she could be anywhere! It's been two months since that report…the city is so large, we wouldn't even know where to begin to look."

"Dr. Octavius please," Adrianna begged, looking concerned. "It's different with Kitty since we've seen her on the news with the Justice League, but Yuri's different. Yuri's fragile and doesn't understand things as quickly." She narrowed her eyes. "This Scorpion guy could be manipulating her."

"Clover, you need to stay away from him." Otto said seriously, grimacing lightly. "He's far worse than Rhino or Sandman…at least they were only after material gains."

"Dr. Octavius, Yuri's practically my sister." Adrianna looked pleading. "There's got to be something we can do to get her back."

Otto looked down, pondering. "I'm not sure what we can do…Though Yuri is the last person who needs to be in the grip of that slimy, sick man…let me talk to Adrian…perhaps he can help us out…"

***TL***

"I've got this! I just KNOW it! Today's the day you're going DOOOOWN, Sir Ozzy!"

Yuri sat on the couch with her legs extended, her right foot resting on a soft pillow. The exercises were getting better…she was finally beginning to limp…though Don had tried to give her crutches.

They didn't work out too well.

She had ended up splashing into the river water pool, and Leo had to fetch her. What was it with her and landing in WATER?!

Yuri sighed and looked towards the TV where Mikey was playing one of his many games and trash talking the TV. It was actually a very relaxing Saturday if she was being honest. Yuri sighed and sat up a little more, watching Don walk by.

She had gotten to the point that she was letting everyone just do their thing…no one touched her…they would talk to her like she was an actual person. Though Don still made her nervous…he loved science…he…LOVED science….

…and so did Otto Octavius…

Yuri shook her head lightly…she had to remember that Don had been doing so much to help her walk again…he was very nice…still…it was best to keep on guard.

…She had gotten VERY accustomed to something called…'Sushi'.

She had been introduced to it when Mikey was attempting to introduce her to pizza…and she had hated it. Splinter had offered her sushi, and she ended up loving it…

…resulting in Mikey lamenting her betrayal and blaspheme of all things pizza.

Yuri smirked at the memory, taking a bite of her current lunch, salmon and tuna nigiri; courtesy of April O'Neil.

"No nono no no!NOOOOO!"

Mikey's yell echoed throughout the lair, causing Yuri to look up slightly, seeing the turtle holding his head in agony. "That was my last liiiiiiife!"

"…Mikey-kun, how is it that mew are still on that one level, nya?" she asked, watching him look over towards her with the poutiest face in the world. She smirked lightly and scoffed. "I thought mew were 'master of the video games', nya?"

"This isn't just any video game!" Mikey stood and pointed towards Yuri accusingly. "This is Guns and Bikers! The biggest online game EVER!"

"…uh-huh…"

"It's easily the most popular game on the INTERNET!" Mikey argued.

Yuri grinned. "Aaaaannnd….it's more important than mewr training?"

"OF COURSE!..." Mikey paused and put up a finger. "—NOT! Of course not! It's just really awesome! You wouldn't understand!"

"I do understand that mew are gonna get in trouble with Leo-kun again, nya." Yuri looked over towards the middle of the room where Leo was practicing his ninjutsu with his swords, while Raph was off to the side, punching at his bag.

Yuri stared towards the room for a moment, her cheeks getting slightly pink…before she looked down and took a bite of her sushi.

"Leo-kun is gonna lecture mew, nya…" she cooed.

"Hey, you feeling ok?" Mikey asked walking up to her and pointing at her. "You look a little flushed, kitty."

Yuri grimaced before looking back up towards Mikey. "Mikey-kun why don't mew train with Leo-kun? Mew need the practice…"

Mikey leaned down, taking a good look at Yuri for a moment, his eyes narrowing. Yuri flinched and moved away slightly, giving Mikey a weird look.

"…Hayaku, nyaaa!" she snipped, pointing towards the living room. Mikey made a suspicious face, before grumbling and putting the remote down, heading for the living room and muttering to himself. Taking the opportunity, Yuri snatched the remote and hid it under her blanket.

Ha. Now she'd have power over who watched the next show!

Glancing back towards the larger room, she glanced towards Leo and Mikey, where indeed, Mikey was getting a short lecture.

Don was working on something at his desk…

Yuri glanced back towards the tougher turtle, who was in his own world, giving his punching bag what for.

He was so focused…so fervent…so strong.

The cat-girl caught herself staring and shook her head lightly. In her two months of being here…she had learned everyone's quirks…everyone's likes, dislikes…and that Raph was basically a jerk.

But it always seemed like he was being a jerk to hide just how much he cared about his family. It was so…admirable.

Yuri paused when Raph glanced in her direction. She quickly scowled and looked away, changing the channel of the TV.

Raph on the other hand scoffed and went back to punching his bag.

Having a girl around 24/7 was getting under his shell. Ok sure, it wasn't like when April had to bunk there when her building had burned down.

…But Yuri drove him NUTS!

Why did she have to be a little smart aleck? Why did she join Mikey in ganging up on him? Why the heck did she have to be so adorable? Why was she not healing faster so she could get -

Raph paused at his thoughts…and PUNCHED at his bag, growling. The sooner she left, the BETTER!

"My Sons."

All four turtles quickly made their way towards Splinter, who had them all sit on their knees in front of him.

Yuri's ears perked and she muted the TV, quick to look over the couch, hoisting herself up to see what drama could possibly rise today.

Splinter paid no attention to Yuri. If she wanted to do anything, she would have done so by now; and the only thing she HAD been trying to do was escape.

Though it looked as though she was finally apart of the family, if she was to be honest with herself.

"Today we will be perfecting your skills with weapons outside of your comfort zone." Master Splinter informed.

"Uh-oh." Mikey mumbled. "Hope I don't get stuck with Raph's sai."

Master Splinter's ears perked, before pointing towards Raph. "Raphael. Switch with Leonardo."

Raph grimaced before doing so, giving off a small heated look towards Mikey, who looked ever so relieved.

"Donatello. Switch with Michelangelo."

The exchanges were made.

"Leonardo, switch with Michelangelo."

"WHAT?!" Mikey whined as Leo gave Mikey Raph's sai, taking away Don's Bo-staff.

"Hajime!" Splinter called out.

Like lightning, the turtles jumped away from each other and started attacking one by one with each other's weapons.

Yuri watched, intrigued by their movements. Stunned by their skills, even without what they were normally used to.

…although watching Mikey trying to 'twirl' Raph's sai was…amusing to say the least.

She watched them clash, leap, kick, swing…they looked like they were dancing…Yuri lowered her head lightly.

…dancing…she missed that…she missed dancing with 591…she missed playing instruments with 832…

…she…actually missed Dr. Octavius…not that monster he had turned out to be.

Osborn had taunted her…saying that Octavius had always been that way deep inside…and that he had only been protecting the experiments from him.

That was impossible to believe…especially with what he had wanted her to do to Miss Vincent…

Yuri paused and looked away. _Don't think about that…they'll see you pondering and they'll start asking you questions._

 _Once they start asking those questions, they'll learn about your past._

 _Once they learn about that past…they'll_ -

"ACK! YURI LOOK OUT!"

She heard the sound of metal rushing right for her. Quickly, her ears perked…and her hands quickly SNATCHED the things that were headed in her direction. She leaned back and landed on both of her feet…

…and promptly landed on her back, breaking the coffee table in the process.

She growled and looked up, seeing all four turtles rushing to her…and stare at her in disbelief. Yuri panted and gritted her teeth, pointing towards Mikey accusingly. "Mikey-kun! THAT. HURT, nya!"

"Whoa…"

"Where'd'ja learn how ta catch, Kitten?"

"That was…impressive, Yuri."

"Do mew have ANY IDEA how that could slow me down!?" Yuri sat up and looked towards her bandaged foot. It was doing a fair amount of complaining…her entire foot was burning from the impact. "If I can't do my exercises tonight—" She paused when she saw what the turtles were talking about.

Raph's sai were in her hands, having been caught swiftly before they could hit her…

She blinked…and blinked again…before she looked towards Raph, frowning. "Please tell me, mew wash these things, nya."

"They're STEEL, Kitten." Raph huffed, crossing his arms. "They don't get washed, they get _polished_."

"Oohh, Aren't _mew_ the posh Kame, nya" Yuri mocked.

Raph's eye twitched and he took a step towards her, about to give her a piece of his mind; Though Leo blocked his way.

"Are you ok, Yuri? That was…really something" He commented, offering her his hand.

"I'm fine, nya" she muttered, accepting his help and clutching onto him for balance. She proceeded to hold Raph's sai as though they were the filthiest things on the planet, handing them back towards Raph.

"Get those…things away from me, nya."

Raph snatched them out of her hands and scoffed. "Sure thing _kitten_." He huffed. "I don't need your fluffy white cat dandruff all over my weapons."

Yuri's eye twitched and she growled towards Raph, but Leo held her back.

"Yuri…" Leo muttered. "Please."

Yuri sighed and frowned, leaning against Leo for balance. "Hai Hai…mewr right Leo-kun…"

"ITS LEO ISN'T IT?!"

The room suddenly went quiet and everyone looked towards Mikey with blank expressions. For a moment, no one said anything…before Yuri tilted her head.

"…Nani?"

"The one you have a crush on!" Mikey grinned. "It's Leo, isn't it!?"

Yuri suddenly went pale…before she YANKED herself away from Leo, getting in Mikey's face.

"MEW! MEW ARE RIDICULOUS NYA!" She snarled, turning and limping for her room, wincing sharply with every step she took.

"Oh come ON! Am I right Yur—OOW!" Mikey found himself SMACKED over the head THREE times, and then WHACKED by a walking stick.


	5. Closer

***Disclaimer***

Ok, for those of you who MAY be lost, I need to let you know that "One More" happens around the same time 'Better than Life' is happening. Which means 'Bittersweet' and 'Turn Around' have already happened, but 'Rise' has not.

Ok! On with the chapter!

***OC***

Menken got off the phone and pursed his lips lightly. The information that was just given to him was disturbing to say the least.

No matter. While 479 dealt with that incident, He'd send this experiment out for their other two problems.

The man got to the depths of OsCorp labs, ensuring that no one was watching…before he entered a passcode into a keyboard. Two large doors opened, granting him access into a long dark hallway.

Menken walked into the room, passing several cages that had their own specimens in it…until he got to a particular cage where two glowing yellow eyes were watching him intently.

He frowned and placed his hands behind his back.

"8101…your services are needed."

"…hrrrmmmm…any particular reason for this special occasion?" A male voice chuckled lightly. "I would think that 591 or 220 would be able to do everything I can…"

"Neither of them are within OsCorp walls." Menken narrowed his eyes. "591 is in the custody of the Justice Leauge…832 is missing and 220 is also missing."

"75% of your Shadows gone…" The creature's sharp teeth grinned. "And mew call US incompetent…hehehe…"

Menken narrowed his eyes. "479 is in the process of capturing 591…You are to locate and capture 832 and 220" he ordered, opening the cage.

Out stepped a grey creature with catlike features as well as humanoid features…with a more…feral look to him.

8101 grinned wickedly and flexed his claws. "…220 huh?...I'll show her how it's done…"

***TL***

The lair was still…quiet…well…aside from the soft music that was echoing off the walls. Something that sounded like the latest popstar hit that NO ONE listened to.

Raph gritted his teeth and tried to put his head under his pillow. Where the SHELL was that coming from? Was he imagining it? If he was dreaming about a song that CONSTANTLY mentioned 'valley' in it…

The turtle finally opened his eyes, allowing himself to sit up and listen…

 _In the valley of the dolls, we sleep_

 _Got a hole inside of me_

 _Living with identities_

 _That do not belong to me_

 _In my life, I got this far_

 _Now I'm ready for the last hoorah_

 _Dying like a shooting star_

 _In the valley_

 _In the valley_

Checking the clock, the ninja turtle groaned when he saw 3:45 shining in bright red numbers. Raph growled and SLAMMED his pillow down, hopping from his hammock and heading for his door. He had JUST got to sleep an hour ago! Who the shell was up at THIS hour?! Once he got into the main room, he could hear the music more clearly and was about to yell at someone to turn it off…

…though instead his mouth hung agape…

In the middle of the lair was Yuri…dancing.

She was dancing in a ballet-like style…though her ankle brace that she was wearing was preventing her from standing on her toes.

The cat-girl was jumping, twirling and landing on her feet, moving her arms and legs to the rhythm of the music.

Raph raised an eye ridge and leaned against the wall, stunned that she was moving so well.

Don had allowed her to wear the brace for a few weeks…and her therapy had been getting better, however she had been ordered not to be on it too much.

Did this seriously count as 'not too much?'

Raph paused and saw her leap at least five feet and land on one foot, balancing her weight on that…before she forced herself to balance on her toes.

Already, he could see her foot trembling under the pressure. Her entire body wobbled, but her eyes seemed focused…distant even…like she wasn't even paying attention to her body, but rather her mind stayed on her thoughts.

Her foot trembled harder, trying to signal the cat-girl of it's distress…but Yuri's eyes were distant…almost as if she was ignoring her pain.

Raph frowned and cupped his mouth. "Kitten!"

Yuri let out a gasp…and collapsed to the floor with a hard THUD.

"oooh." Raph jumped from his ledge and made his way over to Yuri. Once he was over her, he knelt down, seeing her look up towards him, looking irritated.

"You ok Kitten?"

"I'm. Not. A. Kitten." Yuri grumbled, pushing herself up and turning to turn the radio off. When she took her first step, she winced sharply and paused her stride, panting lightly…before she slowly made her way to the radio, turning it off.

All was silent for the next moment, before she glanced towards Raph, a frown on her face.

"…Did I wake mew, nya?"

"Yes." Raph replied bluntly, putting his hands on his hips. "What'ya doin' up at a time like this?"

Yuri faced him and crossed her arms. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you turned on music so the rest of us couldn't sleep?"

Raph found Yuri's finger prodding into his chest and her face inches from his. "I had it on a low setting, nya! It's FAR lower than what mew or Mikey-kun set it at!"

"Yeah, We have it on full blast." Raph scoffed. "You have it at a lower level that the entire room can still hear."

"Well I'm _sorry_." Yuri huffed. "But I haven't been able to do this in over mew months! THREE even!"

Raph crossed his arms…and smirked. "'Mew' months?" he grinned. "Is that opposed to 'woof' months?"

Yuri blushed…and seethed. "MEW!…Me-..t- T-TWO!"

"Mew. Mew. Mew." Raph made mocking meowing sounds, that only infuriated Yuri even more. "What's wrong, _kitten_. Didn't get your saucer of milk this morning?"

"Urusai!" Yuri growled clenching her fists. This only made Raph push harder.

"Dose the widdle kitty want a little ball of yarn? Or maybe a nice place to curl up by the fire?"

Yuri growled and rose her hand to slap Raph, only for her wrist to easily get caught by the MUCH stronger turtle.

A sudden look of horror made it's way to Yuri's face as Raph held her wrist. For a moment she was silent…before she flinched and flattened her ears against her head as Raph's other hand rose.

The cat-girl quickly shut her eyes, expecting a blow…

…all she felt was a small flick on her nose.

"…ya know you're kinda cute when you're mad, Kitten."

Raph let her go and turned, heading for the kitchen, leaving Yuri to watch him retreat, a perplexed look on her face…before she scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Mew are a jerk, nya."

"I'm a New Yorker, kitten." Raph looked back, a smirk on his face. "Get used to it." With that, he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Yuri tugging at her ears and giving off a growl of frustration that echoed on the walls.

Above the two, another pair of eyes watched the transaction, a small smirk of knowing on his face.

***TL***

"making this the fifth time the singer's child was caught driving her car…"

The news was background noise, She was more focused on her balancing exercises with Don. He had her hand in one hand while the other stayed ready to catch her incase she fell.

Yuri was perched on a long, thin, suspended board, that forced her to used the muscles in her ankles to keep balanced.

Don had become impressed with Yuri's progress. Not only had her foot been on a speedy recovery…she herself had become more comfortable with all of them.

It was nice not being screamed at and being called a 'white coat wannabe'…whatever that meant.

Don was honestly considering bringing up the questions they had wanted to ask her when they first brought her here….but for some reason she dodged anything that had to do with OsCorp.

She was more open to talking about Scorpion and admitting that she had to steal for him in order to get her meals.

The turtles had learned she was born in Japan…but she never mentioned how she got to America…it was another one of the many mysteries that the cat-girl still held.

It was like…she was scared something bad was going to happen if she told them.

"Hey Kitten!"

Don was pulled out of his thoughts and looked over towards Raph who was walking past them, smirking lightly.

"Ya gonna dance like a little pixie on that board?"

"Raph-"

"Urusai!" Yuri let go of Don's hand and turned to face Raph, adjusting her feet quickly. She pointed at Raph and seethed. "Mew have NO idea what I'm going through, nya!"

Raph smirked at her. "Maybe not."

"EXACTLY! So mew should back OFF and leave me alone for once, nya!"

"Yeah, well I know one thing, Kitten." He grinned. "It looks like ya don't really need Donnie's help at these exercises anymore."

Yuri made a weird look and crossed her arms. "Pray tell…what makes mew think mewr brother isn't helping me, nya?!"

"You're balancin' on yer own."

Yuri blinked…and looked down.

Sure enough, her feet were firmly planted on the wooden board, her ankles both adjusting themselves to keep her balanced. She looked stunned for a moment, surprised to see what Raph had pointed out was true…

….before she plain leaned forward too far and landed SLAM on her stomach.

"…uuugnnnnhhh…"

Yuri moaned as Don walked over and knelt by her side.

Raph smirked, walking away. "Need to work on your landings though. A cat is supposed'ta land on 'er FEET, ya know."

"URUSAI!" Yuri jumped up and clenched her fists. "Mew! Get BACK here mew JERK!" She growled, running after him.

Don blinked as Yuri went after Raph, and looked over as Leo walked beside Don, watching them.

"You seeing what I see?" Leo asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Don tilted his head and looked back for a moment. "Actually I think I am." He admitted, before looking back towards Leo. "They've been acting like that more often…it's practically an everyday thing."

"They constantly get under each other's skin…kinda like April and Casey" Leo hummed.

The two were silent for a moment, before Don looked back towards Leo.

"…Think we should keep this quiet from Mikey?"

"Defiantly. It'll only get ruined if Mikey steps in." Leo confirmed, turning and following Yuri and Raph towards the living room, Don right behind him.

Once they got to the livingroom, Yuri was practically beating up on Raph's shell, the turtle doing absolutely nothing to stop her, as though her blows weren't fazing him in the least. If anything he grabbed the TV remote and turned up the volume on one of the TV's, finally putting up a hand and holding her an arm's length away from him as she continued to try and get at the MUCH stronger turtle.

"Meanwhile, the vigilante known as 'Nightwatcher' strikes again." The anchorman reported, showing a picture of two teenagers being suspended in mid-air by a chain hooked to a light post.

All in the room stopped and watched the screen. Even Yuri stopped trying to kill Raph, her hands resting on the bulk of his arm, trying to look at the screen that everyone was looking at.

"The two teens were found near an antique shop trying to rob it where this security footage shows Nightwatcher attacking the teens and chaining them up until authorities arrive."

Yuri gasped slightly. "Yoruoji!"

She paused when this seemed to catch Raph, Don, and Leo's attention. The three looked towards her for an answer…but she didn't look at them.

"YOU KNOW WHO THE NIGHTWATCHER IS?!"

Yuri paused and looked over as Mikey practically stampeded towards Yuri, taking her by the shoulders and practically getting in her face.

"YOU KNOW NIGHTWATCHER?!"

"N-No I—"

"WHAT'S HE LIKE?! WHO IS HE?!"

"I-…I don't-"

"WHERE'D HE GET THOSE MANRIKIS!? HOW DID HE—"

"Mikey shut up, would'ja?!" Raph tore Mikey away from Mikey and scoffed. "Ya honestly think Kitten knows anything about the Nightwatcher?" He scoffed and glanced towards Yuri, who was looking rather stumped to be honest.

"She probably keeps a wide distance from that guy."

Yuri huffed and put her hands on her hips, scowling at Raph. "For MEWR information, I've dealt with Yoruoji before, nya!"

Raph raised an eyeridge, a small look of confusion on his face…before Leo took a step up.

"Yuri, You've fought the Nightwatcher before?" he asked,

Yuri winced and rubbed her arm lightly. "…iie…I've never fought Yoruoji before, nya…but Sasori-sama has, nya…" She looked at the floor, her ears going flat against her head. "…I…ran away with Sasori's loot and met him back at the hideout, nya."

"You outran the NIGHTWATCHER?!" Mikey grinned, draping and arm around Yuri. "ooooh, bad kitty!"

"I didn't want to fight Yoruoji!" Yuri defended.

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't've been able ta fight him off." Raph scoffed, crossing his arms.

Yuri faced Raph and growled. "It's not like that! I admire him, nya!..." She looked away and poked her figures together. "…and…yeah…he would've torn me apart, nya…"

Raph raised an eye ridge, but Leo took a step up. "I know you're leaving your life of crime behind you, Yuri…but you shouldn't be looking up to the Nightwatcher." He frowned lightly. "That guy strikes a bad chord with me."

"Doushite?" Yuri looked up, mouth slightly agape. "He's…the good guy right?" She paused and rubbed her arm. "I mean, sure I'm the bad guy…but he's just so…" she trailed off, a small blush on her face.

Mikey gasped and took Yuri by the shoulders. "NO! Don't give into the coolness, Yuri! You like Leo! Not Nightwatcher!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON LEO-KUN, NYAAA!"

"Mikey leave her alone!" Leo barked, putting up a hand.

"Sure thing! You can have time with your girlfriend yourself!" Mikey grinned, making Yuri SMACK her own forehead.

Leo SHOVED Mikey away and looked towards Yuri. "Listen, I understand what you're getting at. But Nightwatcher isn't like Spiderman or the Justice League. He might hurt you, Yuri."

"No he wouldn't." Raph scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against one of the pillars. "She's a flippin' toothpick! Nightwatcher wouldn't even waste his time with 'er." He glanced towards Yuri and smirked. "And what's with the enduring nickname? Ya got a crush on him or somethin'?"

"NO!" Yuri growled. "He's just…admirable."

Raph smirked. "Then what's with calling him 'Night Prince' huh? I think instead of Leo, You've gotta actual crush on Nightwatcher."

"OH FOR CRYING- LOOK!" Yuri jabbed a finger in Raph's chest, the turtle only smirking. "Sasori-sama kept calling Yoruoji 'Dark Prince' so I just picked up on that, nya!"

"'Dark Prince' and 'Night Prince' are two completely separate things, Kitten." Raph crooned, leaning down closer to her.

"Mew know, I'm gonna take mewr sai and shove it SO FAR UP YOUR—"

"…Valde Texas where the Justice League's 'Camille' made a stunning show as the fight raged in the small city."

Yuri looked from seething at Raph, to looking towards the TV screen, showing pictures of the Justice League fighting three different monsters. As the dust settled, the screen showed the group of heroes trying to recover from the fight…

…while a cat creature in a sharp Egyptian-like armor stood in the middle of the street, two sai in her hands, and eyes glowing white.

Yuri's sharply gasped as she quickly turned.

"591!" Her yelp echoed across the lair, horror in her eyes.


	6. Enemy

***OH***

Dr. Octavius looked at the screen in horror as the news screen showed the happenings in Mt. Ida Arkansas. The news would switch from the happenings that occurred in Uvalde Texas before he had arrived…to the more recent incident in Arkansas…Apparently the Justice League had an encounter with a new enemy that ensnared them in some sort of trance…

And Otto had a sneaky suspicion he knew _exactly_ who it was…

He fumbled with his fingers as the other scientists in the room watched the screen, before he glanced over towards Adrian, who took a stand next to his friend and glanced towards the trembling man.

"…Is that the famous…'591'" he asked lowly, motioning towards the screen.

"…Yes…" Otto looked back towards the screen that was showing the Justice League hauling a seemingly-injured 591, or 'Camille' as the called her now. The Martian had her in his arms, and 591 seemed to be reeling from a mental attack, shaking and panting.

Octavius gritted his teeth and wiped some sweat from his brow. "…such an attack…can only come from 479…"

"How many are there anyways?" Adrian asked lowly, glancing towards the sides to see if any of the security was watching. Most of the officers were watching the same thing that the scientists were watching. He looked back towards Otto and frowned. "Because it seems like ever since Osborn died, more and more weird stuff has been happening."

"I…I told you Adrian…" Otto looked up, looking stressed. "591 was—"

"I asked how many more of these things are there." Adrian muttered, crossing his arms. "You already freaked out over finding out Batman is after you…and that I found out about this 'Saturn' creature."

Otto breathed out and looked back towards the screen. "There are many experiments, truthfully, Adrian…so many. But the Shadows…there were four…Clover included." He glanced back towards Adrian. "They were the elite out of the experiments. Clover was the most important to Osborn…591 was the strongest, and the protector of the Shadows…479 has mental capabilities…she's able to fool with one's mind…and 220…"

Octavius paused and looked down towards his hands, recalling the things Clover had said she had seen to him…what had been in the newspaper…

"220 is the youngest, and the stealthiest of the shadows…the perfect spy…" he finished.

"What was their purpose?" Adrian asked, looking concerned. "Did they—"

"Boys."

Both Otto and Adrian slightly jumped and looked towards the side, where Officer Brice had approached them and was crossing his arms. For a moment he was silent, before he narrowed his eyes. "The Boss Lady has put both'a ya on strict watch…"

"Yes…of course, Montana…" Otto looked towards Adrian. "Perhaps…we'll talk later Adrian." He muttered, turning and heading back for his station.

Adrian watched Otto leave, before looking back towards Montana, who didn't flinch in the least.

"Officer Brice…is all of this really necessary?" He asked lowly. "Ever since Otto lost Sophia—"

"Toomes, Miss Lillian has her priorities on Allen Corp; not on past misdeeds." Montana replied evenly. "Even so, the both of ya need ta focus on yer own priorities. Maybe then the Boss Lady will loosen your leash a bit."

"You don't find any of the news…interesting, Montana?" Adrian asked, motioning towards the screen.

"What the Justice League does has nothing to do with my own responsibilities." Montana replied. "I have a pregnant wife who's due any day now, and I need to focus on her and AllenCorp." He frowned. "I suggest you boys do the same, unless you want to blow off Miss Lillian's generous offer to you."

"…of course not…" Adrian frowned and returned to his post.

***TL***

"591!" Yuri grabbed her ears and tugged on them, looking spooked as she stared at the screen. The news switched from Uvalde, back to Mt Ida Arkansas.

"Compared to what happened yesterday when the Justice League was shaken from their recent enemy. Witnesses say that—"

"591!" Yuri repeated, quickly turning and grabbing a water bottle, before turning for the elevator. "I have to get to her, nya! I have to—"

"Yuri!"

Yuri found her shoulders firmly grabbed by Leo, and was forced to look at the lead turtle. She tried to wiggle from his grip, but he was far stronger than her. "Lemme go, Leo-kun!" She protested, still struggling. "I have to get to her, nya! I have to make sure she's ok, nya! She could be hurt! If that was 479, she might have lost another life, nya! I have to—"

"Yuri, what are you TALKING about?" Leo asked, his grip fighting on her arms, trying not to hurt her. "Who are you talking about? The Justice League? Do you know them? Who is 591? Who is 479?"

Yuri stopped struggling suddenly, going completely still and staring at Leo in horror. For a moment, she only looked spooked…before she broke away from Leo's grip and SLAMMED her hands over her mouth.

Her ears went flat against her head and she took a couple steps back…as though she had just announced that she was going to take over the world or something.

For a few moments, the only sounds in the turtle's lair was the TV noise. All four turtles plus Splinter were looking at Yuri expectantly…

"…Do you know the Justice League, Yuri?" Leo finally asked, taking a small step forward.

Yuri didn't answer.

Don looked towards his brothers, and then back to Yuri. "Did you and Scorpion fight them?"

"HAVE YOU MET BATMAN?!" Mikey suddenly shouted in glee, earning glares from his brothers. "…what?"

Taking the opportunity, Yuri quickly retreated for her room.

"HEY!" Raph took a step up to follow, but Leo grabbed his arm.

"Leave her alone, Raph."

Yanking his arm away, Raph looked back at Leo and scowled. "It's almost been THREE months, and she's still keeping secrets from us. If it wasn't for her, we would have figure out how OsCorp had a hand with all the weirdo stuff that has been going on lately!" He motioned towards the TV screen. "Now the news is talkin' about the Justice League and she freaks out?"

"I hate to admit it…" Don looked towards Leo. "…But Raph has a slight point. Yuri's gotten to where she's comfortable around us…but she still won't talk about her past with us."

"Maybe it's a dark and lonely past?" Mikey asked.

"My sons." Splinter earned the attention of all in the room. "Perhaps it would be wise for each of you to reassure our guest of your true intentions."

"But Master Splinter, we don't even know HER true intentions." Raph argued, making a motion with his hand. "Sure she's grown on us, but shouldn't we be wary of her if she's keeping secrets?"

"A true bushido warrior is always wary of every situation." Master Splinter replied, putting a hand in the air. "However, he should also be aware of what he has learned. What have you four learned about our guest in the small amount of time that she has resided with us?"

"That she's cute?" Mikey asked.

"She's irritating?" Raph grumbled.

"She avoids things that hurt her…" Don pointed out.

"Donatello has spoken correctly." Splinter replied. "In the wild, any animal will avoid a situation that has brought them harm, while it returns to a situation that has brought them comfort." He mused for a moment.

"If you reinforce our guest's trust that no harm will come to her while you are present…she may in fact open up far more than she already has."

***TD***

Yuri sat on her bed, mentally bashing herself in every conceivable way.

She shouldn't have yelled out like that…now the turtles knew she was involved with 591. They might strike against 591…they might strike against HER!

She shouldn't be so comfortable with them…at any moment they could turn on her like Dr. Octavius had…

She shouldn't care about them…she would just get hurt….she would just be betrayed…

…she would just be abandoned….again…

…Knock Knock…

Yuri's ears perked and she looked towards the door, gritting her teeth lightly. Great… what was she supposed to say!? She was going to be interrogated, wasn't she?! They were going to use their weapons on her!...

After she was silent for a full minute, in came Leo, looking around slightly before he spotted Yuri on her bed. She gazed at him for a moment as he slowly walked in, and her ears went back when he stopped in front of her.

Yuri looked to the ground, watching his feet. She couldn't look at him…his gaze was far too similar to that of an alpha cat that was ready for a challenge.

"…You've been in here for an hour…I thought you'd be hungry."

Yuri blinked and looked up, finally noticing Leo was offering her a bento box. Gently taking it from his hands, Yuri opened the box and sniffed at the wonderful smells coming from inside.

Grilled salmon…tamogoyaki…onion soup, and two salmon nigiri rolls.

"…Arigatou gozaimasu…Leo-kun…" Yuri cooed softly, still refusing to look at him.

"Your welcome." Leo replied, putting his hands behind his back. "I'm going back down for some training…do you still want to do therapy with Don today?"

Yuri suddenly looked at him, a perplexed look on her face. "Mew…aren't upset with me, nya?"

"Of course not. I have no reason to be." Leo replied evenly.

Yuri gawked at him for a moment. "Demo…Mew know about my knowledge of 591, nya! I'm Scorpion's pet! I'm mewr enemy, nya! Mew know that I'm hiding so much from mew, nya!"

Leo gazed at Yuri for a moment. "I've also seen you taking care of my brothers over the past three months." He pointed out. "You've had plenty of chances to hurt my family after you were well enough to walk on your own. But you haven't."

"Because I love mew, nya!" Yuri protested, pointing towards the door. "Mewr family means the world to me-" She paused and blushed furiousl. "Wait- No! I don't love mew like THAT! What Mikey-kun says isn't—"

"I know." Leo smiled. "Don't worry Yuri, Mike's just an overgrown kid. I know you don't have a crush on me." He walked over and sat by her, looking over and continuing to smile.

Yuri blushed and looked at her bento box, looking at all the yummy foodstuffs that were ready for her to eat. "…so…mew knew…I've gotten attached to mewr family, nya?"

"It's more than obvious, Yuri." Leo replied. "And it's not a bad thing either. Mikey loves having you around." He chuckled. "You're the only one who laughs at his corny jokes."

The cat-girl smiled lightly and glanced towards Leo, before looking back at the box. "…Mikey-kun is important to me, nya…" She cooed. "He was my first friend down here…Don-kun…I suppose I owe him so many apologies because I always thought he was a white-coat….or…rather…an actual scientist, nya…"

She looked upwards, a blush on her face. "…Mew and Splinter-sama are so patient, nya…I enjoy hearing mewr wisdom, nya."

"I appreciate that, Yuri."

"And Raph-kun…" Yuri looked at her box and blushed darkly, thinking about Raph. Strong…zealous…loyal…hotheaded Raph…

Her cheeks got hot. "…he's a jerk, nya." She finally said quickly.

Leo glanced at Yuri and gave a knowing smirk at the look she had on her face, before looking forward.

"Raph's the special type…he grows on ya."

"…mm…"

"Yuri…May I ask." Leo looked back towards Yuri. "This…591…is she a friend of yours?"

Yuri glanced towards Leo briefly…before bowing her head.

"…Itadakimasu…" she cooed, taking the chopsticks that Leo had brought and beginning to eat at her food. The room was quiet for a few mintues before she sighed lightly.

"…she's like a sister to me, nya" she finally said, enjoying her sushi first. "She was with me when I grew up at…" Yuri paused and glanced towards Leo. "…Mew…know I hate OsCorp, right?"

"Yeah. You made it well known when you first started staying with us." Leo confirmed. He raised an eyeridge. "Did you both fight against OsCorp or something?"

"…actually I—"

"Hey Leo!"

Yuri and Leo looked up as Mikey came in, pointing towards the living room. "Don said something just triggered one of our sensors! And it's getting closer!"

Leo frowned seriously, rising from his seat. He looked towards Yuri quickly. "Could you keep Master Splinter company while we check this out, Yuri?"

"H-Hai." Yuri nodded lightly.

***TS***

8101 narrowed his eyes and his nose twitched as he came to a halt at a fork in the tunnels. He had been on her scent for the past week…He was getting extremely close…

…splash…

His ears perked, and his pupils narrowed. Someone was getting closer. 8101 glanced behind him briefly, before he quickly jumped upwards, latching himself to the ceiling of the tunnels. Narrowing his eyes, 8101 looked downwards, seeing four shadows gaining on his position.

Looking around, he looked for any sign of cover…no good. The sewers were only tunnels…he could only hope they didn't look up.

"How much farther is this thing? We've been walking in circles!"

"Mikey! Shut up!"

"Yeah! What part of 'stillness' did'ja not understand, puke brain?!"

"Stillness? We're WALKING!"

SMACK!

8101 looked upwards, his ears perking at the sound of voices, as well as the well timed abuse someone was currently getting.

As the four shadows got closer, 8101 could make out the shape of…terrapin beings. He had to pause and take this in as he watched them. Did master even have any terrapin experiments? He hadn't known of any.

Shaking off his musings, he crouched and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm starting to think that there's nothing to worry about." Mikey said, putting his hands over his head and beginning to walk more casually. "We literally have past this spot three times."

"Mikey we've been over this." Leo said, looking from side to side. "A true ninja needs to be ready for anything."

"Yeah." Raph grumbled. "Like gettin' Kitten ta spill her guts." He scoffed, crossing his arms. "She needs to realize that she can't keep quiet forever. Hah…if she wasn't such a cute little face I swear I'd-"

" **AAAAAHHH**!"

Raph, Leo and Don whirled around at the sound of Mikey screaming at the top of his lungs. A few feet away, Mikey was on his shell, pinned down by a greyish looking figure with spikey hair and a long whip like tail.

"GET IT OFF!" Mikey screamed, gripping the creature's arms.

The creature snarled and SUNK his teeth into Mikey's arm, to which the ninja turtle shrieked.

" **GET IT OFF!** "

"Hang on Mikey!" Raph quickly whipped out his sai and ran for the shadow. "Get OFF my BROTHER you no good—"

8101's ears perked and he quickly backflipped over Raph SLAMMING his feet into Raph's shell, forcing the turtle to land on top of Mikey. Landing on all fours, the creature smirked, before standing on his feet and glancing behind him.

"Yaaaaahhhh!" Don twirled his bo-staff and ran straight for the creature. He attempted to strike with his bo-staff, but 8101 dodged and crouched down. Quickly, he extended his claws and SLASHED at Don's thigh.

Don screamed and fell into the shallow water, wincing sharply.

"Don!" Leo called out, quickly running to his brother and kneeling down, looking over the genius-turtle's wound.

Three deep claw marks covered in blood greeted him, followed by Don's panting and wincing.

Leo seethed and turned, spotting his enemy landing in the light. He was a tall cat-looking man covered in very short very fine grey fur. His yellow eyes gleamed in what light there WAS in the tunnel and he had a wicked toothy grin.

Swiftly taking out his double katana, Leo jumped at the intruder.

8101 quickly dodged and attempted to swipe his claws at Leo, but was blocked by the blades of the katana. Leo gritted his teeth and SHOVED 8101 into the shallow waters. 8101 shook his head and groaned, before quickly rolling away as Leo's swords landed in the space he had once been occupying.

The creature growled and backflipped, landing on his feet.

"…Nekonell…" he snarled.

"Why have you attacked us?!" Leo growled. "What do you want with us?"

"Nekonell!"

"'Nekonell' THIS!" Raph snarled, running at 8101 and SLASHING at him. 8101 dodged one blade but managed to get sliced by the other.

Leting out a yell, 8101 turned and SLASHED Raph's upper arm, causing a large gash on his shoulder.

"DAMN IT!" Raph snarled angrily. "GET OVER HERE YOU NO GOOD—OOOFF!" Raph found himself tripped and SLAMMING into the water by 8101's tail.

8101 landed over Raph and positioned himself over Raph's throat, ready to end the turtle…before he paused, his nose twitching.

As he seemed to contemplate, Leo TACKLED 8101 off of Raph, growling. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" He snarled angrily, pinning the cat creature to the ground. Leo slammed 8101's arms to the ground and seethed.

"Who are you?! What do you want?! Why have you attacked us?!" He demanded, his anger radiating from him.

8101's nose continued to twitch…220's scent REAKED from these turtles…and it was fresh too…

Narrowing his eyes, he twitched his tail in the water, Splashing Leo's eyes with runoff water.

Leo recoiled and tried wiping off his eyes, allowing 8101 to bend his legs and KICK Leo off of him.

The lead turtle let off a yell as he sailed through the air and landed SMACK on Mikey.

"OW!"

"UNGH!"

Panting, Leo quickly scrambled up…only to be greeted by an empty tunnel.


	7. Runaway

***TL***

"I'm TELLIN' Ya! We gotta get back down there and put the smack down on that lousy feline creep!" Raph snarled, waving around his good arm for emphasis, while his shoulder was being bandaged by April.

"Raph, hold still; you're going to make it worse!" April snapped lightly, trying to keep the rougher turtle still.

"What would you have us do, Raph?" Leo asked, a scowl on his face. He pointed towards Don and Mikey. "Don can barely walk, and Mikey's arm looks like it's been bitten into."

"IT **WAS!** " Mikey crooned, moving his hand quickly, only to quickly hold it once again. "ooowwww…"

"Mikey-kun, yamete…" Yuri winced, taking Mikey's arm and trying to clean it with the supplies she was given by April.

"He trespassed and ATTACKED us!" Raph argued, shaking his good fist. "I say we track him down and rip off his tail!"

"We don't even know what he WANTS, Raph!" Leo barked back, making a motion with his hand. "All he said was 'Nek—"

"I don't GIVE a damn about what he kept saying!" Raph yanked himself from April and stormed over to Leo, getting in his face. "You'd think with YOU being the leader, you'd care about keeping the family safe."

Leo gritted his teeth lightly and crossed his arms. "Raph. Everyone IS safe right now. We'll address our intruder once everyone's back in shape."

"Raphael!" Splinter stood from tending to Don, gritting his teeth. "You are going nowhere until your brothers are ready for such tracking." He growled. "Donatello is badly injured, while you and Michelangelo are disadvantaged."

"That's EXACTLY why we need to be tracking this guy and giving him a little payback!" Raph argued.

"Raph-kun—" Yuri stood up and put out a hand, reaching for his arm. "Yamete—"

"Don't YOU tell me to stop, Kitten!" Raph turned and pointed at her, hot with frustration. Yuri gasped and took a step back as he practically towered over her, seething. "I wouldn't expect YOU to understand how I'm feeling right now!"

"Raph-kun—"

"We just got our BUTTS kicked, by a CAT no less!" He prodded her roughly, causing her to stumble and fall on her toosh, looking at him with wide eyes. "If ya ask me, cats are nothing but TROUBLE!"

"RAPH! Leave her alone!" Leo snarled, grabbing Raph by the shell and pulling his brother back.

Raph YANKED himself away from Leo and growled at him, seething.

For a tense moment, all was quiet…

Yuri panted lightly, feeling hot tears coming to her eyes…she wasn't about to give this jerk the pleasure of seeing her cry.

Quickly, she scrambled up and quickly retreated for the opening of the tunnels, exiting the lair in a flash.

Leo watched Yuri leave…and glared at Raph. "…nice going, hothead…" he growled.

Raph scowled…and looking towards the exit, pursing his lips lightly.

… _yeah…nice going, Raph_ …

***OC**

8101 stood at a parade rest, a small smirk on his face as he went down the elevator behind Donald Menken. He had the scent of 220…he knew EXACTLY where she was…all he needed now was a little…persuasion.

Menken looked back towards 8101 and frowned seriously. "I hope you have a good excuse for Osborn for returning empty handed."

"I never have an excuse." 8101 smirked. "I have my reasons…"

Menken frowned and exited the elevator as it reached its desired destination. 8101 was close behind him, and his ears perked at the sight he was seeing.

Osborn was in the room being reported to by 479…8101 smirked and leaned against the wall.

"The Martian is telekinetic…" 479 reported to Osborn, grinning darkly, as though she was coming up with some sort of plan. "And I just happen to be a charmer of minds."

"If you're thinking of taunting the Martian with his past life-" Osborn droned, looking rather uninterested by 479's report.

"No...MUCH better than that." 479 smirked nastily. "I'm going to turn 591 against the Justice League...by turning THEM against her…"

"How does turning the Justice League against 591 get her back to us?" 8101 finally mused, earning Osborn and 479's attention. The cat-man shrugged lightly, raising his claws up. "I mean what happens when they pummel her to scrap and we're left 591-less?"

"What's that to you, little whiskers?" 479 huffed, still smirking. "Maybe I should treat myself to a snack before I find the perfect place to trap them in my siren's song…"

"Oh please. 591 will one up you. She always has." 8101 smirked. "She was winning when you took her first life. You couldn't defeat her alive could you, dragon tails?"

479 snarled and moved to make a snark towards the he-cat, before Osborn put up a hand, glaring towards 8101. "What have you to report, trash? I have better things to do than to—"

"I know where your precious 220 is." 8101 put his paws on his waist and grinned evilly. "I've also picked up on 832's scent."

"And you come to me empty handed?" Osborn scoffed. "Honestly you experiments are worthless."

8101 scowled briefly, before he made a cool motion with his paw. "I know 220, Master. I can play her like that flute she loves so much." He grinned. "Though I'm going to need her to lure out your precious 832…after all, she's the one you're wanting the most, right?" He extended his claws.

"How exactly do you plan to get 220 and 832 back into my hands?" Osborn pointed towards 479. "Even SHE is putting this off, and she's 10 times more valuable than you will ever be."

8101 sneered, while 479 smirked towards him. Cooling himself off forcefully, he smirked. "Let me show mew, Master. You'll see that I am FAR more capable than 220 can ever hope to be…"

***MH***

Yuri held her umbrella as tightly as she could as she navigated through the rainy streets of Manhattan. She hadn't been topside in three months…but after what she had just seen, she was convinced that she needed to leave.

Was it petty to leave after being yelled at? Probably.

…but she couldn't allow herself to get attached to these turtles…just…to…

 **Crackle….BOOOM!**

The cat-girl flinched and quickly found herself running at full speed, pushing past people and panting madly, her cat-instincts telling her to find some sort of shelter. After a few angry people yelling, people shoving her back, and cars blaring their horns at her as she ran across the busy streets, Yuri slid to a stop when she entered an ally.

Panting hard, Yuri pressed her back against a brick wall and whimpered lightly, fighting back tears.

 _You should have stayed with the turtles! Think of your soft, warm bed! Think of the yummy sushi! Think of Raph-_

 _NO! I can't get attached to him! I can't get attached to ANY of them!_

She opened her eyes slightly, the soft pitter patter of the rain drops hitting her umbrella while she tried to breathe normally. For a moment she could only hear the rain and the sounds of the city…

…but she swore she could hear heavy footsteps.

Yuri's ears perked and she looked down the ally…she was hearing metal against the pavement…and she swore she could smell leather…

Fear gripped her. "…Yoruoji…" she murmured to herself, quickly scampering deeper into the ally. She gripped her umbrella tighter. If that was indeed the Nightwatcher, she was going to have to find a place to wedge herself so he couldn't get to her. She wanted to give him a WIDE berth, considering all the horror stories that Scorpion had told her about. After all If Nightwatcher remembered what had happened a year ago, she was-

"OOOFFF!" Yuri smashed into someone and fell into a puddle, shaking her head and looking upwards.

Above her were three large men, looking towards her while loading boxes from a building into a truck. After a moment of silence, one of the men smirked wickedly and reached for her.

"Well hello cutie." He purred grabbing her by the scruff of her shirt. "Where have YOU been all my life?"

Yuri gasped and tried to struggle from the large man's grip, but was unable to pry his hand from her jacket. She panted and tried to think of all the moves she had witnessed the turtles pulling on each other.

Swiftly, her legs swung up and she SLAMMED her feet into the man's face, forcing him to let go of her.

"GAH! You little witch!"

Yuri landed on her feet and quickly closed her umbrella, SLAMMING it into another guy, forcing him to double over. However, before she could try to attack the third guy, he grabbed her wrist and PUNCHED her across the face, sending her SLAMMING to the ground, moaning lightly.

"Heh. Fiesty." One of the guys glowered.

"The Big Man won't like someone like her messing with his operation."

"Let's take her to Scorpion, he's looking for a new toy…he might pay something for her."

"What about Hun?"

"Hun's not as much of a womanizer…he won't pay as much—"

 **SLAM!**

The three guys quickly turned, only to get SLAMMED by weighted chains that forced them across the ally.

Yuri shook her head, spitting out a mouthful of blood and touching her lip slightly, looking at her bloody hand. She paused when she saw the men go flying and quickly looked down the mouth of the ally where a dark figure was looming over her.

He eyes went wide and her body froze…as she beheld the Nightwatcher a mere two feet away from her and looking right into her soul.

She panted and quickly shut her eyes, trembling…

… _don't hurt me…please don't hurt me…please don't-_

 **PUNCH!**

"GAH!"

 **KICK!**

"ARGH!"

 **SLAM!**

Yuri's ears perked to the sound of blows being landed…but she couldn't feel anything. Slowly she opened her eyes…and looked over her shoulder.

Nightwatcher was beating the crap out of the gangsters behind her, yelling at the top of his lungs.

" **I'll show YOU 'FEISTY'!** " He snarled, his voice garbled by his helmet.

Yuri panted and quickly scrambled up, quickly grabbing her broken umbrella and dashing for the streets, egar to get away from the fight and into…well…ANYWHERE from HERE!

As she darted off, Nightwatcher quickly looked over, seeing her fleeing from the area and groaned to himself. She was going to get herself into trouble…he just _knew_ it.

SLAMMING the guy to the ground, Nightwatcher PUNCHED the guy across the face and seethed.

"If you _ever_ touch her again…I will personally hang you by the feet on the Brooklyn bridge." He hissed, shoving the guy down and quickly heading for the streets, hopping on his motorcycle and racing away.

Yuri panted as she ran, her fear blinding her from any other possible surroundings. She could hear honking horns…people yelling…the rain hitting her skin.

…the screeching of tires…the roar of a motorcycle.

 **BEEEEEPPP!**

Yuri looked to the side as she ran…and froze, seeing a skidding box truck heading right for her…

 **vvvvvvVVVVVRRRROOOOOM!**

"GOTCHA!"

Yuri yelped when someone grabbed her by her shirt and held her to themselves. She suddenly had an uncanny need to throw up, feeling herself going at a speed she could never get to on her own.

She gripped the person who had her, wincing sharply. Her head was spinning…the bitter taste of blood was still in her mouth.

"You moron! You could have been killed!"

Yuri's eyes snapped open and she looked upwards…finding herself in the grip of the Nightwatcher as he held her securely with one arm, skillfully maneuvering around traffic with the other.

She yelped and flinched…only making him grip her tighter.

"Oh NO. You're staying PUT, you hear me?!" Nightwatcher hissed, his motorcycle screeching as he got away from traffic.

The cat girl could only pant, her entire body tense.

Nightwatcher…she was in the grip of the Nightwatcher…

She could hear Scorpion's warnings…

 _Don't ever go near that guy. He'll eat you up._

 _Nightwatcher is trouble. He'll rip you apart._

 _That Dark Prince is nothing but a justice lord. Don't let him touch you. He'll do worse to you than I ever will._

Yuri shut her eyes and whimpered lightly…well…if she was going to go down…it might as well be by this guy…

After all…she was his enemy…

…though…she wished she hadn't left the turtles…what would Leo think? How would Mikey feel? What would Don do?...

…What would _Raph_ do…

"Hey. Quit clinging." Nightwatcher huffed. "You're going to ruin my bad boy reputation."

Yuri's eyes opened, realizing the motorcycle had stopped, and she was just clinging to Nightwatcher while he kept the Motorcycle steady with his foot.

Quickly, she scrambled away from him, tripping over the motorcycle and backing away from him quickly. "Don't eat me, nya! Don't fight me, nya! I can't fight mew! I'm—"

"Why the heck would I wanna fight _you_ , kitty cat?" Nightwatcher asked, getting off his motorcycle and standing in front of Yuri, putting his hands on his hips. "You're a toothpick."

Yuri blinked, and flushed, pointing at him quickly. "F-For MEWR information, I'm friends with ninjas, nya!"

"Ninjas? Cool." Nightwatcher leaned on one leg and looked her over. "We talkin' the foot, or some other ninjas?"

"Iie! Better ninjas, nya! Better than the foot can _ever_ be, nya!" Yuri snapped…before she shrunk, realizing she was sassing **THE** Nightwatcher. She winced when he reached for her and put up her fists, shutting her eyes tightly.

…all she felt was a leathery finger lift her chin.

Yuri opened her eyes and blushed furiously, realizing he was studying her. She attempted to take a step back, but he secured her chin with two fingers.

"Stay still." He ordered. After a moment, he released her. "Your lip is busted. You oughta get back home and get that looked at."

Yuri blushed…and frowned. "I-…I'm fine, nya! I have to get to my hiding place—"

"Nearest path to Eastman and Lare is down there." He pointed towards a manhole cover. "Get goin'."

"Wha—NO! I'm not going back down there!..." She paused and looked horrified. "…How…did mew know—"

"I'm practically the prince of the night. I know things, kitty cat." He waved a hand in the air. "Are you gonna get going, or do I have to carry you there?"

"I'm not going down there! He'll yell at me, nya!" Yuri snapped, waving her hands for emphasis. "I'm not getting attached to him just to get yelled at, nya!"

"…Him?"

Yuri paused…and SLAMMED her hands over her mouth, blushing furiously. Nightwatcher stared at her for a while before taking a step up, lightly bapping her on the nose, causing her cheeks to burn.

"You got another bully you want me to take care of?"

"…NO! Mew touch him and mew will answer to ME, nya!" Yuri growled, clenching her fists…and trembling.

Nightwatcher chuckled lightly…before pointing towards the manhole. "Get back home."

"No!"

"Now."

"MAKE me, nya!"

He was silent for a moment…before he put a hand around her waist, causing her to freeze. When she took a step back, he firmly planted his fingers into her neck.

Yuri moaned and collapsed into his arms as he firmly kept hold of her pressure point…before bringing her into his arms, shaking his head lightly.

"…you're a lot of trouble, Kitten…" he muttered lightly. Slowly he turned to his bike, pressing a button, causing a nearby shed to open up. Pushing another button, the bike parked itself inside while he made his way towards the stairs, closing the door.

Making sure everything was locked, he took off his helmet and put it near the bike, before securing Yuri in both arms, holding her slightly tighter as he made the long journey back home.


	8. Even Closer

***TS***

Clover groaned as she finally got to her apartment and sat down on her nice soft couch. Being an intern at Allen Corp had its perks, but there was talk that 'Miss Lillian V.' Was going to come for a visit in about 2 years, and wasn't looking forward to it.

Why wasn't she looking forward to it? Didn't she enjoy running her company? If she was anything like Osborn, she probably didn't want to mingle with the 'lesser' people…

… Or if she WASN'T like Osborn, maybe she just didn't like flying to bigger cities…yeah, we'll go with that option.

She sighed and sipped her latte as she flipped on the TV. Max would be dropping by soon, so hopefully he would bring the RIGHT kind of Popcorn for movie night instead of that NASTY Salt and Vinegar flavor…

…good LORD, Who EATS that stuf-

"And in recent news, the Vigilante known as 'Nightwatcher' was seen in Central park with what we believe was a late teenaged girl." The Anchorman reported, showing a picture of a phone video with Nightwatcher quickly carrying an unconscious figure in his arms and running for the tunnels.

"Authorities are unsure of wither to call this a rescue or a kidnapping."

" **PHHHHHHHHTTTTTT!** " Clover spit out her latte and nearly choked on the caffeinated drink as she watched the screen. "YURI?!...Why that no good-! When I get my hands on Nightwatcher, I'm gonna—"

***TL***

"STRANGLE MEW, TIE MEW UP IN A BALL OF YARN, POUR HONEY OVER MEW AND FEED MEW TO A BEAR!"

"LEO HELP ME!"

The sounds of play-panic was filling the turtle's lair as Yuri was raging and pinning Mikey down to the ground, beating him over the head with a water-noodle of all things. Mikey was in a fetal position with his hands over his head and crying out.

"GUUUUUYS! HELP ME! LEO GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND OFF ME!"

"She's not my girlfriend…" A few feet away, his brothers only watched the happening, not moving at all. Leo glanced towards Raph and raised an eyeridge. "He's your brother…"

"No way." Raph put up his hands. "He's YOUR brother!"

"He's certainly not MY brother." Donnie said quickly, putting up a hand.

"OH REAL NICE, GUYS!" Mikey whined, while Yuri now held Mikey from behind, tugging on his mask that she now had by her teeth.

"Hey, YOU'RE the one who dumped ice cold water on her while she was snoozin', Mikey." Raph called out. "What'ja EXPECT?"

"IT'S CALLED THE ICE BUCKET CHALLENGE!" Mikey whined. "I'm a Reptile! I can't do it! I could get seriously hurt!"

"You're getting seriously hurt right NOW, genius." Leo muttered, crossing his arms and continuing to watch the happening.

After a while, Yuri finally hit Mikey for the last time and SMACKED him across the head.

"ANATA NO BAKA, NYA!" she hissed, getting her soaked-self off of the whimpering turtle and marching for her room in search of a warm towel and some fresh, DRY clothes.

As Yuri SLAMMED the door to her room. Mikey looked up slowly. "geez…sorry…" he muttered, slowly managing to get himself up…

…only to be SMACKED by Raph. "What was THAT for?!"

"For makin' Kitten cold and wet." Raph replied, walking away to return to his punching bag.

"Right, because making her cold and wet is worse than making her CRY and RUN. Away." Mikey mocked, crossing his arms.

"That was a month ago, Dipstick." Raph growled. "I already made up for it. FIVE TIMES in fact!"

"Of course." Leo replied, turning and heading for Master Splinter's room. He glanced towards Raph and smirked lightly. "Because a true ninja always watches out for his lady."

Raph stopped punching his punching bag and gave Leo a stink eye; while Leo coolly smirked, before disappearing into Splinter's room. Raph on the other hand turned back to his punching bag, a very slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

…so Leo knew, huh? Pah…figures…because he's so 'perfect' he can pick up on these things as well.

He whacked his punching bag once again. At least Mikey and Don were none-the-wiser…

…He had to eat his words…

As the turtles sat down for dinner, Don patted a seat next to himself. "Here Yuri! Come sit by me!" he invited. As she moved to do so, Leo looked up from his seat. "Don, where are the biscuits?"

"Ah shoot." Don snapped his fingers. "You're right! I should go get them!" He got up as Raph was about to sit in his chair and promptly snatched it from him.

"Hey!"

"I need this! Go sit where I was going to sit!" Don called out, quickly making his way to the kitchen. Raph gritted his teeth and glanced towards Yuri. She made a small face, and stared down at her empty plate, her ears going sideways.

Grumbling, Raph made his way over and sat next to the shuffling cat-girl, glaring at Leo as he did so.

Leo looked like a smug cat…Raph scowled at his brother and twiddled his thumbs. Leo was pushing this too-

"Huh! I guess I didn't need the chair after all!" Don said coolly, setting the chair on the other side of the table and sitting next to Leo, a smirk on his face. "The biscuits were on the counter." He reported, setting the plate on the table.

Raph gritted his teeth towards Donnie. "SERIOUSLY?!" He growled. "What the Shell is WRONG with you two?!" he demanded.

Mikey looked up from putting a mountain of pancakes on his plate, looking confused. "What? What'd they do?"

"Nothing." Both Leo and Don said quickly, still smirking at a very steamed Raph. Don proceeded to smile very sweetly and looked towards the catgirl. "Yuri, would to please pass these biscuits to Raph? He's a biscuit kinda guy."

"I'll show you 'biscuits'" Raph seethed, trying SO HARD not to leap from his chair and smack his brothers right now. Great. So both Leo AND Don were trying to set him up with Yuri, huh? If he WAS interested in her, he would do things HIS way, not THEIRS!

Yuri blushed lightly and reached for the biscuits…

 **RING!**

She yelped and fumbled with the plate, sending biscuits in the air. Quick as lightning, Raph quickly grabbed the plate and caught each falling biscuit one by one…he smirked and looked over…

….juuuuust to find he was leaning over Yuri and looking into her wide sapphire eyes.

He could FEEL Leo and Don's stares BURNING a hole into him.

Letting off a 'humph', he moved away from her and answered his shell cell. "Whad'ya WANT, Casey?"

"Hey Raph! What's with kidnappin' girls?!" Casey came onto the line. "I saw the news about how Nightwatch—"

"No way, Bonehead!" Raph quickly got up from the table, and looked towards Master Splinter, quickly bowing. "Excuse me, Sensei, I gotta take this."

Splinter couldn't even respond, Raph was already out of the kitchen and heading for the tunnels of the sewers outside the lair.

Yuri watched Raph leave…and promptly stood up, putting her hands on the table and seething towards Leo and Don. "WHAT THE FLIP WAS **THAT?!** " She demanded.

"What was what?" Leo asked innocently.

"We just wanted to give our brother some biscuits." Don replied just as innocently.

Yuri blushed darkly and sat back down, grumbling lightly and helping herself to some eggs. "nyyaaaaaa…."

Raph on the other hand, had made his way outside the lair and made sure no one had followed him, before seething into the phone. "I DIDN'T Kidnap any girls!"

"Well that's not what this news footage is showin' Raph!" Casey argued. "There's CLEARLY video of Nightwatcher carrying an unconscious female down to the tunnels."

"That was Yuri, you dweeb!" Raph snarled into the phone. "And that happened a MONTH ago!"

"Yuri? That girl that I keep hearing about?" Casey asked. "When am I gonna meet her? Why was she topside? Why was she bein' handled by Nightwatcher of all things?"

"She ran away because I—" Raph paused and quickly shook his head. "I…kinda made her cry."

"Whoa! Raph! The heck did you do?! Tell me you didn't hit her!"

"OF COURSE I DIDN'T HIT HER, MORON!" Raph barked. "I'd never touch her like that!"

"…'like that'?...What are you saying Raph?"

Raph made a face and flushed. "LOOK! That happened a month ago, I've ALREADY apologized to her, AND have made it up to her more than once! AND, The little brat is FINE ok? I make sure of that every freakin' DAY!"

"…Whoa…touchy…you like this girl or somethin' Raph?"

Raph paused…and plain hung up on Casey, growling and muttering to himself.

***OC***

"Now…watch how a real villain handles his business, 479. I'll take 591's Martian that she loves, and rip out his throat in front of her eyes."

8101 entered the room and looked up, just to watch Green Goblin laugh insanely and take off into the night sky, leaving a seething 479 in the room, watching him leave. 8101 let off a small 'humph' and crossed his arms. Great. Now he wasn't going to be able to make his report.

"…fine…you like your interment of destruction so much? Then I'll rip her to pieces before you can get to her."

8101 looked towards 479 as she seethed and muttered to herself, before smirking. "I take it your 'trap' didn't work out so well, huh, 479?"

479 growled and looked behind herself, letting off a snarl. "What is it to you, street cat?" She growled. "I certainly don't see YOU bringing 220 back!"

8101 smirked. "I'll bring back that brat. But unlike you I haven't been stupid enough to let her know of my presence just yet." He placed a paw on his hip. "I have been taking the time to study the surroundings, as well as study the way her new littermates behave."

"Prey tell." 479 scoffed, turning to face the cat-man and sneered. "What good will that do for you, little cat?"

"I have fought with the terrapin beings 4 times, and have noticed that they have particular patterns when they fight." 8101 smirked. "I think I'm ready to strike against them…that is if you're willing to help me out."

"You're out of your mind." 479 scoffed. "What makes you think I would help an Experiment that is not appart of the Shadows?"

"Pah. Like you would help a fellow shadow member." 8101 smirked. "Though, I'm sure you would LOVE to see 220 cry her eyes out if you…I don't know…killed the little turtles she has gotten attached to?"

479 pondered this…and smirked evilly.

***TL***

"unnnnggghhh! Why can't we CATCH this guy!?" Mikey whined as Yuri patched up his arm.

Once again, the turtles had run into this mysterious cat-person…and once again, he had managed to evade capture, which was getting rather embarrassing to Leo. Every time they managed to get on their feet, the cat-person was always just…suddenly GONE.

"He doesn't seem to have a pattern to his comings and goings" Don muttered, glancing towards the scar that he had developed from the FIRST time they had run into this mysterious creature. "He just appears, fights us, and then disappears."

"It's almost like he's taunting us." Leo mused, looking thoughtful. "But we have no idea what he wants or who he works for. All he keeps saying is Nek—"

"If ya ask ME, we should be puttin' out TRAPS for the creep!" Raph snarled, looking irritated. "I'm getting' SICK and TIERD of this CAT game!" He paused…and glanced towards Yuri. "…no offence Kitten…"

"I'm not a Kitten…" Yuri muttered, finishing Mikey's bandages and standing up, looking towards the other turtles. "I have a question, nya. If this new enemy of mewrs is indeed a cat, why havn't mew tried the red dot of doom?"

All four turtles stared at her, looking confused.

Yuri blushed lightly, and put up a hand. "Mew know…a little red dot? Comes out of nowhere and it's very…chasable? Though we've never been able to catch one, nya…"

"OH! You mean a laser?!" Don asked, making Yuri blink.

"…What…is a laser, nya?"

Don paused…and took out a small device, showing it to her. "Uh, this." He pressed a button and shined the light on the floor. "Is this the red dot of—"

CRASH!

Before even HE knew it, Yuri was already on the floor, SLAMMING her hands on the ground, knocking into the coffee table as she did so.

Mikey bit his lip…and promptly busted out laughing, pointing towards Yuri in amusement. "HAHAHAHA! Aw Yuri! You're so CUTE when you go all 'Cat' mode!"

"This could actually work." Leo pondered as Don continued to wiggle the laser around, watching Yuri try to catch the thing. "If the laser works on Yuri, there might be a chance it could work on our unwanted guest as well."

"Yeah? And whatd'ya plan to DO with him, once we actually CATCH him?" Raph asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Unlike KITTEN, He's got a couple of sai waitin' ta slice INTO him!"

"All we need to do for now is trap and cage him." Leo looked towards Raph. "We'll get to what to do with him once we get to that point."

"Think Yuri will be able to talk to him?" Mikey asked, grinning. "She's part cat!"

"She also has the mentality of a cat, Mikey." Don moved his hand, still waving the laser around. "If we bring in another cat-person, we could have a lot of trouble on our—"

"OOFFF!"

"UNGH!"

The turtles paused and looked over quickly as Yuri went SLAMMING into Raph, causing the two to tumble to the ground. Raph, now on his shell with Yuri sprawled on top of him let off a cough and glared at Don.

"Next time turn the laser OFF, Shell-for-brains!" He snarled.

Yuri sat up and shook her head, rubbing her temples and looking down at Raph. "…Raph-kun whats—" She paused and made a face upon the…position she was in.

Raph wasn't fairing any better…if anything he was flushed; partly because his BROTHERS were watching…partly because…

"…Mind gettin' OFF of me, KITTEN?"

Yuri was silent…and frowned. "Not till mew say 'please', nya."

"Yeah, I ain't sayin' 'Nya'." Raph snapped.

"MEW know what I MEANT, nya!"

Raph smirked. "Maybe I didn't. Do, MEW, widdle kitty?"

"uhhh, Raph, ya realize you're flirting with Leo's girlfriend in FRONT of Leo, right?" Mikey put up a hand, causing Raph and Yuri to blush furiously.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, NYA!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Leo reached over and SMACKED Mikey across the head.

Yuri quickly got off of Raph and huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "Don't mew have BETTER things to think about, nya?! Like trying to capture the other cat nya?!"

"Yeah, 'cause I'm about ta let him have it!" Raph got himself up and took out his sai, twirling them in his hands. "I'm SICK of the ONLY thing comin' out of his mouth bein' 'Nekonell'!"

Yuri paused and suddenly looked towards Raph in horror.

"One thing we have to think about is how we're going to track him." Leo looked towards Don. "He attacked last night…but he doesn't have a pattern as to WHEN he's going to do so again."

"I'm ahead of you on that, Leo." Don put up a hand. "I've made our perimeter sensors three times as sensitive as before. Once our intruder gets within an half-mile radius, there will be all sorts of ways to track him."

"Good." Leo nodded. "For now we wait. Though, Yuri, would it be ok if we—" The lead turtle turned to request something from Yuri…but she had disappeared. "…Yuri?" He looked around. "Yuri?"

Yuri panted as she quickly shut the door to her room, a terrified look on her face as she pressed her back against the wall. Her entire body was shaking…she couldn't stop panting.

 _I'm SICK of the ONLY thing comin' out of his mouth bein' 'Nekonell'_

… _Nekonell_ …

"…it can't be him…" She whimpered holding her arms and sliding down the door, her ears flattening against her head.

 _Nekokami…Nekokazi….Nekomizu….Nekokasai….Nekonell…._

"…please…not him…please don't be him." She panted and grabbed her ears, fear seeping into every part of her.


	9. Revelations

She yawned and stretched as she slowly roamed out of her room. Checking the clock, she moaned when she saw the clock shining in bright red numbers "1:13 am".

She just. COULDN'T…SLEEP!

Sighing lightly, Yuri hopped down to the main room and trudged her way to the kitchen.

Maybe she could try making some tea…no way…that green tea junk tasted NASTY…but that peppermint tea was pretty good.

Yuri finally entered the kitchen and scrunched around for something to nibble on. Maybe a midnight snack would satisfy her and get her back to sleep…or what little sleep she DID manage to get.

Opening up the fridge, she was delighted to see a small box with her name with hiragana letters.

"ゆりちゃん"

Letting off a small 'nya' in delight, she took the box and opened it, seeing four pieces of sushi inside. Splinter had gotten quite used to her likings for sushi. She'd have to thank him in the morning and-

 **CRASH!**

Yuri jumped when she accidently dropped a glass that had been sitting on the very edge of the refrigerator door. FLIP! Ears quickly going back, she set the sushi box on the counter and quickly scrambled to go get the broom and dustpan.

Fumbling inside the pantry, she managed to get what she needed…while dropping some canned goods on the floor.

She was making SO much noise!

She had been taught by her Nekokaasan to ALWAYS be still and silent! Groaning, Yuri took in a breath and tried to clean up the glass as quietly as she could.

Sweep. Trash. Clean…done.

Yuri sighed and looked over the floor to ensure there was NO more shards of glass on the floor. Neither the turtles OR Splinter wore shoes…and she didn't want them to get hurt on her account.

Once she was satisfied, she grabbed her sushi box and looked back into it, licking her lips. Heading back for her room, her ears perked at the sound of a shuffling noise…

…she turned…

 **PUNCH!**

"NYA!"

Yuri SLAMMED to the ground, and her world went dark…

…voices…multiple voices…

…echoing…yelling…

"YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING RAPH?!"

"YOU KILLED HER RAPH!"

"SHE'S NOT DEAD, MORON!" Someone shook her. "Kitten! Kitten look at me! Say something Kitten!"

"…..uuuuggghhhnnn…."

"YURI! Don't go into the LIIIIIIGH—OW!"

"BACK OFF NIMROD!"

Yuri slowly opened her eyes, finding herself cradled in Raph's arms, ALL of the turtles standing over her, looking concerned over her.

"Raph! You busted her lip!"

"Can you see me Yuri?"

"Back OFF!" Raph looked towards Yuri and shook her again. "Hey…Hey look at me Kitten…"

Yuri blinked…and finally her vision registered with her brain, and she realized she was being cradled against Raph…with him leaning over her…

…His hold felt…so warm…so strong…so…

Yuri's face went red.

…... **SMACK!**

"OW! GEEEEZ!" Raph snarled. "I'm SORRY your highneyness!"

***MH***

Yuri huffed as she walked down the ally, with Leo trailing behind her.

"You sure you're alright Yuri?" Leo asked gently. "Your lip is still swollen." He reached out and put a hand to her shoulder, making her stop and look towards him. Leo looked at her firmly. "You know, we could always ask April to help us out with this if you're not feeling up to it. You know we would never ask you to do something you're not comfortable doing."

"Arigatou, Leo-kun." Yuri replied, putting a hand to his. "But I need to get out of there before I go crazy, nya." She smiled up at him and showed him a coupon. "Besides! I want to make sure we get the right type of tuna this time! I prefer the ones in water than oil, nya!"

Leo smiled lightly. "You're sure you're alright?"

"Hai!" Yuri gave him a mock-salute. "Raph-kun may have hurt my mouth, but I can handle a simple grocery run!" She said cheerfully, turning and tightening her jacket, and straightening her hat, before looking both ways on the street, and running across towards the local store.

Leo stayed in the shadows of the ally, watching her closely. He didn't like this neighborhood, but unfortunately, this particular store held Master Splinter's favorite snack bars.

Yuri on the other hand took her time in the store, finding new products and trying to see which ones were cheaper…and which ones were better. After about 20 minutes of browsing and finding things on the list, she finally got to the cashier and paid for the things on the list…plus a ball…and two fresh fish…and a small stuffed mouse.

She blushed lightly. She'd have to do chores to pay for her spending Leo's money to by herself some pleasure items…

…BUT IT WAS WORTH IT! SHE WAS A **CAT** AFTER ALL!

Taking her bags and her change, Yuri started to head for the front door, before she gasped at the sight.

Two large men were coming into the store…two shady looking men…with scorpion tattoos on their arms.

Yuri gasped under her breath.

 _Sasori-sama's guys! What are THEY doing here?!_

She came to the quick conclusion that they were there to rob the place…but what could SHE do?! She wasn't a ninja like the turtles were! If only there was a way to get Leo in here!

Slowly turning, she acted as though she was going to go back into the rows to pick up something she had 'forgotten'. She glanced back towards the men…sure enough, they were heading RIGHT for the cash register. Yuri took her chance and ducked to a side door and retreated. As soon as she got into the ally, she sighed in relief…and felt a small twang of guilt inside of her.

Six months of living with the Turtles…hearing about protecting the innocent and maintaining honor…

…and SHE retreated.

Wow…Leo would be extremely disappointed with-

Yuri suddenly froze when she saw a whole group of men further in the ally…

…getting the CRAP beaten out of them by the Nightwatcher.

She gasped and took a small step back, but couldn't help but watch the prince of the night punch one guy, kick another, and completely SLAM another guy into one of his buddies. Nightwatcher was completely destroying these guys!

…GOOD! Then once those other guys think they're home free—

"Playboy cat?"

Yuri stiffened and slowly looked behind her, seeing a thug right behind her. He firmly took her arm and yanked off her hat. After a moment, he let off a grin.

"HA! We found you! Good GREIF, Mac's been really angry! You'd better have a good explanation-"

" **GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!** "

Yuri looked to the side and quickly ducked as Nightwatcher SLAMMED himself into the guy, both of them tumbling a few feet away. Yuri quickly grabbed her bags and quickly dashed for the exit of the ally. "LEO-KU- URCK!"

 **BANG!**

" **GET DOWN!"**

Yuri felt someone grab her from behind and was SLAMMED to the ground. The person held onto her for a moment and growled, making Yuri look up.

Nightwatcher was getting off of her and turned, only for one of the thugs to SLAM a bat against his head, making the helmet go flying.

This did not stop Nightwatcher, as he quickly grabbed the thug's wrists and charged him into a wall.

Quickly scrambling up, Yuri grabbed Nightwatcher's helmet, prepared to use it as a weapon just in case one of those guys-

…she blinked when she saw him struggling with the thug…and her mouth went agape.

Raph growled in anger, twisting the wrists of the thug and SLAMMING his head against his. "Say good NIGHT, fleabag!" He snarled as the thug slumped to the ground. Growling, Raph stood up straight and looked around, ensuring all the thugs were out for the count.

The four that were already in the ally plus the two that tried to rob the store…all accounted for.

He heard a strained sound behind him, and gritted his teeth…before slowly turning…

…facing an aghast Yuri who's jaw was almost to the ground.

"…Close yer mouth, Kitten. You'll catch flies." Raph huffed, putting his mankirins away and slowly heading for her, intent on retrieving his helmet from her.

"R-…Raph-kun!" Yuri took two steps back, finding her back against the ally wall, but was unable to stop gawking. When he was right in front of her, he placed his hands on his waist and frowned. "…Mew-….mew are-….YOU are-"

"How about you give me back my helmet and forget this moment ever happened?" Raph made a motion for the helmet that Yuri was death-gripping. "You ain't supposed ta be wonderin' around at night without one of us, after all."

"But- I-…Leo-…I…." Yuri paused at the nonsense that came out of her mouth and quickly shook her head. "MEW are Yoruoji?!"

"My helmet." Raph repeated, reaching for the prize in the cat-girl's hands…which she moved away from him.

"No! Mew have some explaining to do, nya!" Yuri found her voice and gritted her teeth. "Do mew have ANY idea how-…Leo-kun's going to be SO upset with mew, nya! What were mew thinking?!"

She paused and bashed herself slightly. Flip she sounded like Dr. Octavius…

Raph felt a swell of frustration bubbling inside of himself, but forced it down. _Cool it Raph…she has no idea what I've been through with Leo…just get the helmet._

"I don't owe you an explanation, Kitten." He replied gruffly, making a motion with his hand. "I fight crime. I help people! THAT'S what you're getting onto me about?"

"Wel—no—I—"

Yuri pressed her back against the wall when he leaned down, his face mere inches from hers.

"Then I don't see a problem here, do you?"

"…Leo-kun's not going to be happy about this, nya." Yuri replied, a slight blush on her face.

"LEO doesn't have to know. He's not GOING to know." Raph's eyes narrowed. "WILL he?"

Yuri was silent…before she SHOVED him away. "I'm telling Leo-kun!"

Raph gritted his teeth. This stubborn CAT! She was going to be the death of him! How can he POSSIBLY get her to SHUT her MOUTH?! "No you're NOT!"

The Catgirl gripped the helmet and took a step up, getting into his face. "I'd like to see mew MAKE me— MPPH!?"

Yuri yelped in alarm as one of Raph's hands gripped her by the head…and firmly planted his lips against hers.

Time stopped….the Earth stopped spinning…nothing around them existed anymore. Yuri held her breath and found her eyes closing.

She dropped the helmet and found her hands slowly resting on his cheeks…and Raph took this as an invitation.

Slowly, his other arm slipped around her waist and he brought her closer to himself, continuing to cradle the back of her head with his other hand. His firm kiss slowly became gentler.

Yuri's ears softly flattened against her head, finding herself joining his affections.

His lips were so warm…she felt so safe in his hold…his scent was intoxicating…

…was she really falling in love with Raph? Is this what it felt like to fall-

Yuri's eyes snapped open and she SHOVED Raph away. Raph caught himself off guard and stumbled a bit before finding his balance and looking stunned towards the cat girl…who now had herself flattened against the wall and was looking at him in horror, covering her mouth tightly.

For a few moments, neither of them dared to speak…before Raph gave a cool smirk and put his hands on his hips.

"There….that shut you up, didn't it?"

Yuri stared at him….and blushed in a furious rage. She quickly took his helmet from the ground and held it over her head.

" **ANATA NO BAKA, NYA**!"

 **SLAM!**

Yuri SLAMMED Raph's Nightwatcher helmet onto his head which made a loud ' _ **clang!**_ ' noise that echoed in the ally. Grabbing her bags, Yuri quickly retreated from the ally, her face red and her heart racing.

Nightwatcher watched the cat-girl retreat…and slooowly put a hand to his head.

"…ow…"

***SW***

"That's strange…the proximity alerts keep going off, but when I try to look at the camera feed, all I'm getting is static." Don typed at his computer and frowned. "This isn't right…I just recalibrated those cameras last week!"

"Think it's Leo and Yuri coming back?" Mikey asked, a wide grin on his face. "They may not want anyone seeing them kissin—"

"Mikey, would you QUIT it already?" Don looked towards his younger, more immature brother. "Leo and Yuri are NOT a thing!"

"Give them tiiiiime" Mikey grinned. "I have SO many plans to get them together."

"You need to leave them alone." Don glanced behind himself. "If you want to be helpful, get Raph to talk to Yuri."

"Raph?" Mikey let out a raspberry. "Raph and Yuri HATE each other! Why would I want to get those two to play nice?"

Don made a sarcastic face as he slowly looked back to the screens. "….you'd be surprised….Huh?" He paused as one of the cameras suddenly went from static to a screen that said 'no signal'. "That's weird…I just lost camera #5." He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully…before he got up, taking his bag as well as his bo-staff.

"I'm going to go see what the problem is."

"Oh oh oh! Let me go too!" Mikey grinned. "I want to catch Leo and Yuri in a liplock."

"Mikey seriously! Grow up!"

***SW***

Leo blinked at how…incredibly silent Yuri was being. Once she had returned to him with her bags filled with groceries, she had been completely flushed and painfully quiet.

"Uh, Yuri, you ok?"

He didn't receive an answer.

Blinking, Leo glanced into the bags. "…Got yourself a few things? Heh, well with all the chores you've been doing for Mikey, I'll just make HIM pay me back, ha ha!"

Yuri still didn't respond.

Leo was now starting to get concerned. "Yuri? What's wrong?" He reached out and touched her shoulder…only for her to go flying 5 feet in the air.

"NYA!" Yuri whirled around and rose her fists… "O-OH! Leo-kun! Gomenasai!"

Leo winced. "Yuri what's wrong? You've been out of it ever since you got back from the store!" He put the bags down and put his hands on her shoulders. Yuri blushed darkly and avoided eye contact with him, which made Leo even more concerned. "Yuri….Yuri talk to me…."

"….um…" Yuri swallowed lightly, her face red. "…Would mew…look at me differently…if…"

Leo waited for her to continue.

Yuri's ears were flat against her head, but her expression was more embarrassed than anything. "If…I…was…in love…with your brother?"

Leo blinked…and a wide grin came to his face. "Oh really?"

 _Play it cool, Leo! Don't be like Mikey!_

"What brought this on, Yuri?" He asked casually, letting her go and taking the bags from her, still grinning. "Did you see something in the store that made you think about Raph?"

"Well No, I just-" Yuri looked up, her jaw dropping to the floor. "WAIT! HOW DID MEW KNOW IT WAS RAPH-KUN!?"

Leo grinned…before he suddenly looked past Yuri, his smile vanishing.

…did he…just see a shadow?

Yuri took a step closer to Leo, not paying attention to her surroundings. "L-Leo-kun? How long have mew known that I liked Raph-ku—"

"GET DOWN!"

Leo suddenly dropped the bags, grabbed Yuri and quickly brought her to the ground…as a stream of flames went right over them. Yuri shrieked and clung to Leo, feeling the intense heat of the flame above them.

Once the flames dissipated, Leo released Yuri and scrambled to his feet, unsheathing his swords and getting in front of the cat-girl protectively. "YURI! GET BACK TO THE—UNGH!"

A roar was heard and something SLAMMED into Leo at a blunt force, sending him back a ways.

Yuri stumbled and landed back on the ground as she was trying to get up, her eyes wide in horror as she beheld the form of-

"479?!"

"Hello 220!" 479 gave her a toothy grin.

Yuri scrambled up, with full intentions to run away; however her thoughts darted back to Leo and she turned, terror on her face. "Leo-kun!"

"YURI! RUN!" Leo snarled, trying to slash at 479 with his katana. He scowled when 479 looked his way and smirked.

"How cute. 220 found me a snack" 479 towered over Leo and smirked evilly. "How thoughtful."

"479 leave him alone!" Yuri yelled, reaching out. "LEAVE HIM ALO-NYA!"

"NEKONELL!"

Yuri found herself SLAMMED to the wall of the sewers, forcing all the air out of her lungs. Letting off a few harsh coughs, she looked upwards, and gasped in horror…

…as 8101 held her wrists tightly, looming over her and smirking wickedly.

"GOTCHA! I KNEW MEW WERE IN HERE NEKONELL!" He snarled, his grip tightening mercilessly on her wrists, allowing his claws to dig into her skin.

Yuri yelped and started struggling. "NEKOKASAI! YAMETE!"

"NO you don't! Master's been looking for you, Nekonell!" He seethed, taking her wrists and SLAMMING her into the wall over and over again.

"NEKOKASAI YAMETE!" Yuri screeched, desperately trying to get out of his hold.

"LET HER GO!"

8101 looked over, only to find himself being THROWN across the tunnel by a bo-staff of all things. He backflipped and landed on his feet, seeing two more turtles arrive.

"Yuri! Are you alright?" Don asked, quickly helping up the downed cat-girl. "Where's—"

"UNGH!"

Don and Yuri looked over quickly as Leo was HURLED into Mikey and the two turtles groaned, landing on their stomachs. Yuri gasped and turned, seeing 479 slowly stalking for her and Don.

"Well well, it seems as though 591 and 832 aren't the only ones who have gotten attached to others outside of their true group." 479 taunted, a wide smirk on her face. She chuckled as Don quickly got in front of Yuri and his brothers, his bo-staff ready to take out these new enemies.

479 only laughed, 8101 going to her side and crossing his fuzzy arms, smirking at the group wickedly. "What do you plan to do with that stick, Terrapin? I'm not a pinata!"

"Maybe THIS would be the PUUURRFECT time to tell these turtles that Nekonell is rightfully their enemy." 8101 smirked evilly.

Yuri winced and quickly took a step up. "Leave them alone Nekokasi!"

"Yuri stay behind me!" Don growled, glaring at the two. After a moment, Leo and Mikey finally got untangled and quickly joined Don with their own weapons.

"What do you want with us?" Leo growled. "Why have you attacked us? AGAIN?"

"I'm only here for Nekonell." 8101 smirked, pointing towards Yuri. "She's been sorely missed by our master."

Yuri shrunk and kept behind Don's shell.

Mikey scowled. "Her name is _Yuri_ , dipstick! And she's staying with US! She's our sister!"

"Your sister?" 8101 laughed wickedly. "Wrong! She's MY pathetic sister!"

The turtles looked up to him suddenly, looking shocked. "Wait- WHAT?!"

"You would tear a family apart?" 8101 smirked and looked towards 479. "I think that's very cruel of them, don't you think?"

"I do indeed." 479 grinned…and let out a high pitched whistle noise.

Leo, Mikey and Don all let out pained yells, grabbing their heads and falling to their knees.

"Leo-Kun! Mikey-Kun! Don-kun!" Yuri yelped, trying to turn and assist the Turtles. "Dun listen to her song, nya! Mew need to focus on—NYA!" She whimpered and struggled as 479 grabbed her body with her massive claw. Looking directly into her eyes 479 smirked wickedly.

"Osborn is going to be SO happy to see you again, 479" She crooned, making Yuri look up in terror. "No…"

"Welcome back home, Nekonell." He grinned, turning and following 479 as they went back down the tunnels, leaving the turtles to writhe in pain.

"LEO-KUUUUNN!"

"…Y-….Yuri…" Leo gripped his head and reached out in an attempt to stop them…but landed on his side, writhing in pain, along with Mikey and Don.


	10. Reunions

***OC***

"NYA!" Yuri let off a yelp as she was practically SLAMMED into a room with holding bars for her arms. Trying to struggle against 8101's grip, she shrieked when his claws tore into her arm. "NEKOKASI! YAMETE!" she yelled, as her brother forcefully latched her into her prison, taking a few steps back to watch her struggle against her restrains, trying everything she could to get OUT.

8101 smirked at the sight, crossing his arms and chuckling in satisfaction.

"Oh Nekonell, you look SO pitiful right now." He purred. "Whatever made you think we wouldn't find mew?"

"Nekokasi! PLEASE! Let me go!" Yuri pleaded, panting and looking towards her brother in terror. "Mew hurt my family! Mew—"

"Family?" 8101 laughed. "They're TURTLES! Creatures like them are natural enemies to us cats!"

"No! They took me in, nya!" Yuri gritted her teeth. "They took care of me! Leo-kun is my brother nya! Mikey-kun and Don-kun are my brothers nya! Mew hurt them! Mew—"

 **SLAM!**

Yuri yelped when 8101's fists POUNDED the wall next to her head.

" **I** am your BROTHER!" He hissed. "They are TURTLES! They will NEVER meet Cat standards!" 8101's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her ears, making her yelp. "I'm ALL mew have! And I **HATE** mewr guts!"

"Yeah…mew have made that clear more than 10 times, nya" Yuri growled, still wincing from his hold.

"How cute, you've learned to count."

8101 let her ears go and moved to slap her.

"Now Now, 8101, that's no way to treat your dear sister, now is it?"

Both Yuri and 8101 looked over towards the newly arrived Green Goblin coming into the room, a wide smirk on his face that sent chills down Yuri's spine. She tried to struggle from her prison, but the metal bars kept her in place.

Goblin smirked and took her chin in-between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look at him. "You truly though you got away from me, didn't you, 220?"

"…I was hoping, truthfully, nya." Yuri gritted her teeth, her entire body tensing just from his very PRESENCE.

"Well you don't get rid of me that easily, little cat." Goblin grinned. "Though I'm truthfully surprised that we found you in the sewers of all things. I would have thought that you would have been tailing 832 and hanging around Dr. Octavius and his pathetic—"

"DON'T MENTION OCTAVIUS-BAKA TO ME, NYA!" Yuri hissed, trying to get in Goblin's face, but failing due to her restraints. "That traitorous BAKA has done nothing but be another version of MEW, nya!"

8101 scowled and moved to get closer to her, but Goblin merely laughed. "HAHAHAHA! How insulting! You would compare that sniveling coward to me?" He laughed again. "What a simple naïve mind you have, 220"

"Well it's TRUE." Yuri growled. "He goes and tells us things like how science is the root to all good, that we needn't ever worry with him, that we are in good hands." She snarled. "And then he goes and becomes a MONSTER, turning his back on EVERYTHING he ever believed in, NYA! He even went so far to turn on his own LOVER, nya!"

For a while the room was silent, as Goblin gave Yuri a weird expression for a moment.

"…I thought Flying Fox looked familiar…I'm just surprised I didn't realize it was Vincent in the first place." Goblin put a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful.

Yuri growled for a moment…before she paused and flattened her ears against her head, realizing the information she had just given to Goblin.

She let out a quick breath and grimaced. _Flip…oh flip…oh flip_ …

"Now it makes perfect sense as to why Octavius caved when he ended Flying Fox's life." Goblin drummed his fingers across his chin, before heading to a control panel. "Well, I can use that to my advantage. Goblin to 591"

"No- WAIT!"

"591 here"

Yuri paused as the screen went live to a picture of the large more cat-like creature known as 591 on the screen and gawked in horror.

"59—"

"It would seem that Octavius may still be a key player in finding out where 832 is…interrogate him."

"Yes master."

"And if you happen to see any turtle creatures while you're out…" Goblin smirked. "Kill them."

Yuri gasped sharply as Goblin ended the transmission.

"NO!"

***TL***

" **WHAT!?** "

Raph's yell practically echoed off the walls of the Turtle's lair. Below, Mikey was holding an ice pack to his head, While Don was typing into his computer rapidly.

Leo looked over towards Raph, who was fuming. "How could you just LOOSE her like that?!" He snarled, fists clenched tightly, his knuckles practically white from clenching so hard. "WHO Has her!? I'm going to make them HURT!"

"Raph!" Leo growled sternly. "We have to regroup before we can rescue her!" He barked. "We don't even know where she IS!"

"Then you'd BETTER find out QUICK, before I start busting down all the doors in MANHATTEN!" Raph snarled back, jabbing his finger into Leo's chest. "It was YOUR job to PROTECT HER!"

"LOOK Raph, I know you're worried about her, but freaking out is NOT going to help her!" Leo snarled. "We'll FIND her!"

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Raph paused and quickly SHOVED Leo out of his way as Don made the declaration. Rushing to his purple-clad brother, he practically towered over him. "Where is she?! How do you know she's there!?"

"Well my original plan had to be to track down her GPS signal in the shell cell I gave her, but that's only giving out a weak signal that I can't trace—"

"Then why the SHELL did you say you knew where she WAS, Dip—"

"LISTEN!" Don looked towards Raph, gritting his teeth. "When those two creatures grabbed Yuri, one of them said 'Osborn is going to be so happy to see you again'."

"Osborn?" Leo looked confused. "As in Norman Osborn or Harry Osborn?"

"I thought Norm Osborn died when Spiderman ended the Green Goblin two years ago?" Mikey spoke up.

"I'm not sure which Osborn to be honest." Don looked up. "But Yuri was referring to one of the as '479'." Don looked up. "That was one of the numbers that had been mentioned when Sophia L Vincent of Allen Corp had pulled the plug on Oscorp. Allen Corp had severed their ties with OsCorp over something called 'The Experiments of Shadows.'"

"What does that have to do with Kitten?" Raph growled.

Don glanced towards Raph as he continued to type into his computer. "Um…actually quite a lot, Raph…"

"A little less VAUGNESS would be—" Raph started to growl, before seeing a picture of four figures pulled up on the screen. Four creatures were shown on the screen. A large Dragon-siren like creature, a black and white Cat humanoid-like creature, a human-like girl with green skin and atomic blonde hair….and—

"Yuri?!" Mikey practically SLAMMED to the ground from the couch, before he scrambled to the computer, looking at the picture in horror. "Wait-…SHE'S an experiment?!" He waved his arms in the air. "But she told us she worked for Scorpion! She was WITH him when we met her! She—"

"She also said that she had been with him for two years." Don looked towards Mikey. "Other than that, she hasn't ever shared much of her past with us; and after spending almost a year with her, that knowledge hasn't been too important."

"Hey! That other cat creature looks just like—" Mikey shoved his brothers aside and looked at the picture closely. "…It IS! That's the Cat-chick in the Justice League!"

"It seems Yuri's been hiding much more from us than we thought." Don mused…

"Now it looks like Yuri's past is catching up with her." Leo said seriously, looking over the picture, before pointing towards the Siren-like creature. "That one was one of the two that captured her….so they must be at OsCorp labs…"

"Exactly" Don nodded in agreement. "And with the way Yuri reacted, I wouldn't be surprised if they're holding her against her will…"

Raph narrowed his eyes at the sight of 479…before he took out his sai and twirled them. "Then let's get Kitten BACK." He growled angrily. "Because whoever's touched her…I'm going to introduce them to my fists!"

***OC***

"UNGH!" Yuri groaned as she was SLAMMED into a new holding cell that Goblin had SHOVED her into. However, before she could try and turn around in an attempt to escape the cell, Goblin had already set up the forcefield and was typing into the control panel beside the small prison. Yuri growled and stood, panting.

For a moment, she was silent, before she gritted her teeth. "Mew know that mew are going to pay for all mewr crimes, nya." She snarled. Her eyes narrowed and she made a motion with her hand. "Leo-kun says all evil will fall by the hands of good, nya!"

"Leo is it?" Goblin looked over towards Yuri and smirked at her. "Got yourself a boyfriend while you played AWOL, 220?"

"LEO-KUN IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND NYAA!" Yuri snarled, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't even LIKE Leo-kun like that! I don't have a crush on LEO-KUN, I have a crush on RAPH-KU-" She suddenly gasped and SLAMMED her hands over her mouth, her ears flattening against her head.

Goblin cackled. "How CUTE…you actually believe those terrapin creatures actually CARE about you!"

"Th-…They do! They do care, nya!"

"Then where ARE they, 220?" Goblin turned, continuing to put finishing touches on her cage. "If they cared, wouldn't they be planning a rescue—"

 **BOOOM!**

Both Goblin and Yuri lurched as the entire building SHOOK.

Yuri gasped and looked upwards towards the ceiling. Was that…them? Why would they make such noise? They were NINJAS, right? Wouldn't the way of Bushido call for stillness and strike? Not…loud noises? What about the way of invisibility? Or-

"479!" Goblin roared into the commlink. "What's happening up there?! You had BETTER not be—"

"It would seem the Justice League is here to try and reclaim 591 and their Martian." 479 replied on the other side of the line, a scoff in her voice. "Truthfully I thought the terrapins would get here first…"

Yuri looked towards the screen, bewildered. Martian? What Martian? Oh wait, 591 had been apart of the Justice League, right?...what happened? Why had that changed? Where WAS the Martian?...for that matter…where was 591?

Goblin growled. "Don't stand there gawking, you piece of trash!" He snarled into the radio. "Provide back up! NOW!"

"I am no one's back up" 479 growled back. "I am the one GETTING back up." She responded, before turning off her link.

Yuri looked at the screens, before narrowing her eyes and glaring towards Goblin, who was far from his cool, level-headed, always-had-a-plan self.

"…Sounds like nothing's changed, Gobby." She retorted, wondering how Raph would react to her basically acting like….well…HIM.

"Shut your trap, 220"

***OC***

Yes...this is a filler chap...next Chap should be better.


	11. Wounds

***OC***

"Hurry it up, Don. I have two Sai ready to slice into those creatures' behinds." Raph snarled as Don fiddled with hotwiring the main security system.

"I'm just as ready to get Yuri back as you are Raph." Don glanced towards his brother. "However in order to ensure that we don't bring her into any more danger than she ALREADY is, we need to be as stealthy as possible." He made an adjustment on his hand-held device. "You'll get your chance to kick some shell, AFTER we recover her."

"Oh I plan on doin' more than JUST kicking some shell." Raph growled, holding his sai tightly. He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "The shell is taking Mikey and Leo so long?"

"It's OsCorp, Raph." Don muttered. "There's security everywhere, and considering that—"

"Hey guys!"

Raph turned, sai ready, but relaxed when Mikey landed behind him, Leo close by. Mikey ran up to Don and flailed his arms in the air. "You are not going to BELIEVE who's on the other side of the building."

Raph gave Mikey a sarcastic look. "Let me guess? Flyin' Fox and the Easter Bunny?"

Mikey put up a hand. "Aw Come on Raph! That's not a funny joke since Flying Fox DIED!" He made a pouty face and sniffled. "And she was the best out of them all…"

"Then who IS it, pea brain?"

"Oh Oh! Right!" Mikey put up his hand. "It's the JUSTICE Leauge!"

Both Raph and Don stopped and looked towards Mikey in disbelief. Leo took a step up. "He's right. The Justice League is on the other side of the building, and they're talking about their team member, Camille."

"Turns out, she's been BRAINWASHED!" Mikey flailed his arms in the air.

Don paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"…This….is good!"

"Say Wha?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Justice League are no doubt here to recover their teammate" Don put up a finger. "With OsCorp focused on the League, we can sneak in, get Yuri, and get back out!"

Leo slowly nodded. "True to ninja form…good thinking Don."

"Wait, aren't we going to fight WITH them?" Mikey put up a hand. "It's the Justice League after all!"

"Mikey, we have to keep true to the Bushido way of Invisibility." He looked towards his brothers. "Since the Justice League is planning to attack, we have a limited window to get Yuri out of there."

"Soooo….what exactly IS the plan?" Mikey asked, before hearing a beep from where Don was.

When the turtles looked, the door that Don was hotwiring promptly opened up, giving them access into the building.

Leo narrowed his eyes. "We get in, wait for the right moment, and take back what's ours."

***IO***

Yuri groaned as she paced around in the cage. For her it made less sense that Osborn would put her on the lower level and into a traditional cage rather than one of those forcefield ones…

…maybe they had located Clover…

She paused her pacing and grimaced. Great. If they got her, then it would be right back to square one.

479 beating them up, 832 and herself trying to escape…and by the looks of it, 591 was back…but why?

Didn't she enjoy the Justice League? Every time she saw her on the television—

Yuri felt her nose twitch and the stench of old pizza came to her senses. "…ungh…Mikey-kun mew need to brush mewr—" She paused. Her ears quickly perked at the sound of the door opening, and she quickly looked out, expecting to see four ninja turtles.

…however, in came 591, much to Yuri's shock.

For a moment, the two said nothing to each other. 591 walked over to the controls and looked over them for a moment, before she headed over to the cage.

Yuri gazed into the Saturn-clone's eyes and gawked at how…military-like she was being.

"…591-chan…" she murmured lightly.

"220." 591 lowly, putting her paws behind her back. "…It's been so long."

Yuri's ears went sideways for a moment, before she looked towards the Saturn with pleading eyes. "591, What happened, nya? Why aren't mew with the Justice League anymore? Why are mew still here? Mew hate Osborn-baka, just like I hate Octavius-baka! Mew—"

"You're not the only one who hates Otto Octavius, 220." 591 replied evenly, her eyes narrowing. "I actually witnessed him destroying Coney Island and fighting with Spiderman after you and 832 had escaped."

Yuri looked to the side for a moment, before looking back towards the stronger experiment.

"…let me go, nya"

"…I can't."

"Please! I have to get back to my brothers, nya! Nekokasai hurt them, nya! I have to get back to them! I WANT to get back to them! I still haven't told him I—" Yuri suddenly paused and stopped herself from continuing.

The Saturn waited for Yuri to continue, but it was evident that she wasn't going to finish that sentence without a nudge.

"The terrapins?" 591 asked slowly. "…You're in love with one of them aren't you?"

Yuri blushed and took a step back. "N-NO!...yeeesss…." She put her hands to her face, her ears flattening against her head.

591 watched Yuri for a moment, a very small smile coming to her face, before she turned and headed back for the computer. Yuri continued to blush, before she grabbed the bars.

"591 PLEASE! Mew were the one who allowed me to escape in the first place, nya!"

591 crossed her arms and glanced to the side towards Yuri's cage, saying nothing.

"And mew should come with me, nya!" Yuri pleaded. "The terrapins are really nice, nya!...well, except Raph-kun, but he's got a good heart, nya."

"That's not possible." 591 muttered lightly.

"Sure it is! He acts big and tough, but he dose care—"

"I mean your offer of me going with you." 591 turned to face Yuri's cage, a serious look on her face. As she turned, Yuri caught sight of something glimmering in the large air shafts above her.

Sure enough, when Yuri looked up, she saw four pairs of white eyes looking down and getting their weapons ready.

Yuri's first thought was to react with joy…but she winced sharply.

The action made 591 tilt her head and start to turn-

"WHY NOT?!" Yuri quickly said, earning the Saturn's attention. Yuri winced lightly, before continuing. "Why is that not possible?" She grabbed the bars and gritted her teeth. "We BOTH know you're the protector of the experiments! Mew care more about our safety than your own, nya!"

She glanced to the side as she watched the four shadows jump silently from the air vent to the shadows of the room, ready for their chance to strike. It looked like one of them wanted to strike right then and there, but Yuri quickly shook her head in discouragement.

591 crossed her arms and looked at Yuri seriously.

"Perhaps. And you're right…I do hate Osborn….but the reason I stay is to keep him off your scent."

Yuri's ears perked lightly, a stunned look on her face. "…wait….mew've known where I've been this whole time, nya?"

"No. And in all reality, It would seem that Master has been keeping some secrets from me as well." She glanced to the side briefly, her ears twitching lightly to the sound of a slight shuffle.

591's eyes narrowed and her nose twitched….they were not alone.

Yuri winced and quickly put her hand up. "T-Then it would make sense if mew joined us, nya!" She quickly said. "You could still protect me."

"No."

Yuri looked at 591 in a devastated manor, though 591 only smiled at her.

"I have to keep him off your scent…that way YOU have a chance to live a happy life."

"But—"

"I'm fine, 220." She assured. "It's my mission to protect….let me do my job, 220."

"….Yuri…" the cat-girl reached through the bars. "…My name is Yuri…"

"…Yuri…right." 591 smiled warmly, taking Yuri's hand in her paw. "It's much better than a number isn't it?"

For a moment the two experiments said nothing, before 591 started to turn and head for the door.

"…Mate!"

591 looked back, watching Yuri take something off her wrist and hold it up to 591. "…Remember me? Always?...please…"

591 took the trinket from Yuri's hand and looked at it. It was a golden charm in the shape of a paper crane. It looked like it was well taken care of by Yuri. Smiling lightly, 591 nodded lightly.

"Of course…you'll always be my little sister…"

"And you'll always be apart of the Justice League…the good guys…right?" Yuri asked.

591 did not respond, if anything she seemed to ponder, as though she were trying to regain some sort of memory that was eluding her.

"…be safe, 220." She finally said, exiting the room and letting the door close behind her.

Yuri stared at the door as it closed, a feint feeling of hopelessness going through her. Was 591 truly giving up on herself in order to protect her and 832? Did she really only see staying as the only option?

Was there any other-

Yuri paused and flinched when a shadow suddenly landed right in front of her, turning out the grinning face of none other than Mikey, who had a smile so wide and so evil, you'd have thought he'd won the Battle Nexus…Again.

"I heeeeaaaarrrddd thaaaaat!" Mikey said in a sing song voice.

Yuri blushed and shifted uncomfortably, gritting her teeth lightly. "Heard….what…nya…"

"YOU **ARE** IN LOVE WITH LEO!" Mikey practically cheered.

Yuri grabbed and pulled on her ears.

"NO! NO. I'M NOOOOOT!" She whined loudly as Don SHOVED Mikey away from the cage and began to fiddle with the lock.

A sharp SMACK was placed across Mikey's head, curtesy of both Raph and Leo, who were giving him the death glare of doom.

"Would you CUT it out, shell for brains?!" Raph snarled.

"Are you ok Yuri?" Leo asked as Don continued to fiddle with the lock. "Did they hurt you?

Yuri looked towards Leo and looked away briefly. "…uh-…n-no…No they didn't." she said quickly.

Leo frowned sternly at the lack of eye contact she was giving him. "Yuri."

"….yes…." Yuri finally muttered.

"We'll get you looked at once we get you home," Don replied, finally getting the lock open, allowing Yuri to get out of her cage and land near them, looking towards the door. For a moment, she hesitated, before looking towards the turtles, who were already heading for the vents once again.

"….um…there is a better way, nya." Yuri put up a hand.

Leo looked back towards Yuri. "What do you mean?"

Yuri pointed towards the other side of the room. "Osborn-baka is stressed about the Justice League, nya…the building's main floors are about to be crawling with police."

"Wonderful." Raph grouched, looking towards Don. "There goes the WHOLE operation, genius."

"Raph-kun, mate!" Yuri patted his arm to get his attention, pointing towards a different door. "If we go that way and follow hall D-3, that will take us to the basement, nya." She looked upwards. "There are doors to the Subway tunnels down there…electrical stuff."

"Then that's our best option." Don said, looking towards Yuri. "Though…how do you know that, Yuri?"

Yuri blushed and looked down, looking embarrassed. "…um…"

"No way we're just running away." Raph growled. "Not when we have dragon tails and rabid cat to find!"

"Raph, we talked about this." Leo growled. "We've got Yuri, and she's already admitted that she's been hurt. We need to get her home and cared for."

"EXACTLY! THEY'VE HURT HER!" Raph snarled angrily. "And I'm gonna make them hurt WORSE!"

Yuri blushed darkly, taking Raph's arm. "Raph-kun! Please! Mew have no idea what 479 can DO, nya! She's a monster, nya! She'll try and turn mew against each other!"

"We've dealt with our fair share of monsters, Kitten." Raph replied, scowling at her.

"Ungh! Would mew just get going for _once_ nya?!" Yuri shot back. "Just GO!"

Raph looked down towards Yuri and frowned for a moment, leaning down to her ear.

"… _make me…_ "

Yuri suddenly went stock still, a dark blush appearing on her face. For a moment that SEEMED to go on for an hour, she slowly glanced up at him…before quickly releasing him and crossing her arms.

"nnnyyyyaaa…." She growled, quickly scampering away from the stronger turtle and heading for the door, opening it and looking around to ensure that no one was coming.

Without bothering to see if the turtles were even following, she scampered out.

Don and Mikey quickly followed, though Leo looked towards Raph and frowned lightly. "Raph. Do you want to focus more on revenge, or protecting the girl you love?"

Raph glared at Leo as the blue-clad turtle quickly followed after the others. Finally, Raph brought up the rear, muttering to himself.

***SW***

8101 narrowed his eyes as he watched the screens before him. He had been ordered to stay in the bowels of the building and keep an eye on the lesser experiments, as well as ensure that 220 stayed in her cage…

Though seeing the screens before him, he felt a need grinding in his very bones.

Both 591 and 479 were fighting alongside Goblin in an effort to deflect and defeat the Justice League. It looked like 479 was playing dirty, which wasn't news for her. Continuing to watch the monitors, he crossed his arms and scowled.

Master wasn't utilizing his abilities properly. If he was apart of the fight, he would do more than just TOY with these so-called 'heroes'. If HE was apart of the fight, he'd be showing that he was FAR more superior than-

He paused and quickly looked towards a separate monitor. "…Nekonell?" He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his sister and the four terrapin beings making their escape down hallway D-3 and heading for the subway tunnels.

8101 narrowed his eyes, a scowl on his face.

 _Oh. NO you don't, Nekonell…._

He quickly turned, no longer paying attention to the other monitors that showed pictures of 479 betraying 591, and Goblin seething.

***SW***

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Yuri suddenly stopped running and quickly looked behind herself as the turtles continued to run. The heck was that? That…that sounded like 479…

Raph slowed his run to a halt, noticing Yuri was no longer following them, and was looking back down the hall like she had seen a ghost or something. "Ey! Yuri! You comin'?" He called out to the stunned looking cat girl.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Don agreed, looking behind himself and trying to figure out what got Yuri's attention. Had she heard something? Was she smelling something in the area? Was she distressed about her fellow experiments being left behind?

Yuri hadn't responded, and Raph glanced towards his brothers, before going back for Yuri, who seemed to be stunned by something. Quickly, he firmly took her wrist, causing her to look towards him. For a short moment, he looked into her sapphire eyes…

…her nervous eyes that reflected all kinds of fear.

"…Come on, Kitten…we gotta get movin'…" he said, a very small smile of encouragement on his face.

Yuri's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "…H-Hai….wakarimasu…" she replied, turning and once again heading out with the turtles.

"You doing ok Yuri?" Leo asked as the group continued, finally nearing the subway tunnels.

"Hai, though, I can't shake this feeling." Yuri glanced behind once again, her nose twitching slightly.

"Can't shake the feeling of _Looove?_ " Mikey asked, turning and running backwards, making a cute face. "Awwwww, Leo came to your rescue, it's so roman- OOOWWW!"

"Would you KNOCK it off?!" Leo barked, seething towards his youngest brother. "I'll tell you again! Yuri and I are **NOT** a thing!"

"Yeah, Mikey-kun!" Yuri growled. "Leo-kun is awesome, but he's NOT the one I'm in love wi—" She paused and literally smacked her forehead.

 _ **YURI! YOU BAKA! YOU ABSOLUTE BAKA!**_

"You two are still in denial aren't'cha?" Mikey rubbed his hands as they slowed to a stop, once they ACTUALLY got to the Subway tunnels. Rubbing his hands, he let off a smirk towards Yuri. "That will chaaaange." He grinned, before being the first to hop down to ensure they had a clear opening.

"uuuuuunnnnnngggggghhhhh…" Yuri moaned, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "Anata no baka, nyyyaaa…" She grumbled.

"Mikey, make sure you check all three tracks!" Leo called.

"Yup!"

As Mikey did the perimeter sweep, Leo and Don kept on the sidelines, weapons out and ready. Raph had his weapons out, but couldn't help glancing behind him towards Yuri.

She was watching Mikey and keeping close to the wall…and she had the darkest blush on her face.

Yuri paused when she noticed Raph looking at her, and quickly looked away, determined not to give him the satisfaction of having him rub anything in her face.

"…ey."

Yuri tensed when Raph leaned over towards her. She made a face and squirmed, before looking up towards him, an exasperated look on her face.

"Listen, I know Mikey's givin' ya a rough time—"

"Ya think?" She growled lowly, motioning towards the tunnels behind them. "It's bad enough he's always trying to pair me with Leo-kun; I don't need him shoving me on mew!"

Raph smirked. "Oh ya got a problem with me, Kitten?"

"Mew ARE my problem!" Yuri prodded his chest. She quickly checked to see if Leo and Don were watching, before she growled in a hushed tone. "And to top _that_ off, mew humiliated me yesterday with that sudden…mew know!"

"You _enjoyed_ it." Raph shot back, putting his hands on his hips…before he leaned down and smirked at her, actually enjoying pushing her buttons. "You wanna kiss again?"

Yuri's face went completely red and she rose her hand, intent on slapping Raph-

" **GAAAH!"**

The group quickly turned towards the tunnels.

"Mikey?" Leo called out.

No answer.

Raph scowled and quickly turned, looking into the tunnels. "MIKEY! Quit fooling—"

 **SLAM!**

The turtles all cried out in alarm when Mikey was SLAMMED in front of them, laying on his side and trembling.

"MIKEY!" Raph roared, scrambling to his youngest brother's side, turning him on his shell. Raph, Leo and Don gasped sharply upon seeing a **DEEP** gash in Mikey's shoulder, that was pouring out blood.

"MIKEY!"

"MIKEY-KUN!"

The group attempted to try and tend to the turtle's wound, before 8101 landed in front of them, his sharp claws extended. Looking upwards he licked off the blood from one of his paws.

"You're not leaving…without saying goodbye!" He snarled, before he leapt at the other three, his loud caterwaul echoing in the tunnels.


	12. Confession

***SW***

" **MIKEY!** " Don yelled, trying to prop his brother to sit up. The youngest turtle's eyes were rolling back and his green skin was getting pale, a sure sign of shock setting into his system. "Mikey! Mikey! Look at me!"

Raph looked on in horror as Don tried to get his youngest brother to respond to them, and failing. If anything, Mikey was groaning incoherently, sounding like he had gotten hit by a truck or something.

Raph's blood boiled, and the tough turtle saw nothing but red.

Snapping over to look towards the cat-creature, Raph seethed at the grey creature who was smirking at him sadistically.

"I am going to MURDER you for hurting my BROTHER!" he roared, twirling his sai before LUNGING at 8101, roaring angrily.

8101 jumped back, dodging from side to side as Raph blindly tried to attack at him. Leo was quick to unsheathe his katana swords and join Raph, himself hot with anger.

"YOU! What have we EVER done to you to make you hurt our brother?!" he snarled.

As Leo and Raph fought 8101, Don panted as he tried to stop Mikey's shoulder from gushing out blood. It was a deep wound, and it would NOT stop bleeding.

He quickly looked up when Yuri quickly knelt by him, quick to rip off one of her long sleeves from the jumpsuit that Osborn had forced onto her.

Don quickly took the sleeve, and started tying it tightly around Mikey's shoulder. "Hang in there Mikey! Stay with us!" As he tied the makeshift tourniquet around his brother, he quickly looked back towards Yuri.

"Give me the other one! His wound is so dee—UUGNH!"

"DON-KUN!" Yuri gasped when Don was sent flying onto the subway train tracks by Raph who had been CHUCKED into the air.

The two turtles groaned and quickly got up, their weapons out. 8101 SLAMMED to the ground, looking towards Mikey and Yuri, the latter trying desperately to tend to the turtle's wound.

8101 turned to go for them, however Leo was quick to get in his way, his face full of rage. "You're not TOUCHING them!" He snarled, swinging his swords at the cat experiment.

8101 backflipped to dodge Leo's swords, though he did get SLAMMED by Don's bo-staff, and slashed at by Raph's sai.

Looking behind him, 8101 narrowed his eyes upon realizing the other two turtles had been quick to recover. He'd have to come up with a different way to get them all disabled.

Yuri gasped at all the happenings in front of her as she held onto Mikey. It was the ultimate fight that she did NOT want to see.

Her biological brother fighting the new family she had come to accept as her new brothers…

And Nekokasai was out for blood…again. Gritting her teeth, she quickly looked down when Mikey moaned.

"…Le….o…L…eo…" he mumbled, weakly reaching out for the fight.

"Mikey-kun, dun move, nya!" Yuri tried to prop Mikey up against the wall, putting her hands on his face. "Mikey-kun! Stay awake! Please! I can't lose another sibling, nya!" tears welled into her eyes as Mikey made eye contact with her.

"Please! I can't take it again, nya! I've already lost three! I can't—" She gasped when Mikey quickly reached up…and SHOVED her away as hard as he could.

Yuri stumbled back and yelped as she fell back, and consequently fell onto the subway tracks. Shaking her head, she looked up, stunned.

Did Mikey just push her away?...WHY?! She didn't WANT Nekokasai to attack them! Quickly scrambling up, she looked over the ledge she had just fallen off of…only to see a pile of debris sitting in the space she had once been occupying.

A wave of relief hit her. Oh.

 **HONK!**

Yuri froze and quickly looked to her left, seeing a bright light coming straight for her…

Don had only enough time to turn around and reach out his hand, before the train swiftly sailed past the area they were fighting in.

"YURI!"

"WHAT?!" Raph looked over from fighting, a spooked look on his face. "KITTEN!? WHERE IS—OOFF!" The tough turtle found himself SLAMMED into the wall, snarling out in rage as 8101 dug his claws into his thick reptile skin.

"You should NEVER take your eyes off of a CAT, worthless Kame!" 8101 snarled, raising up his other claw to sink it into Raph's neck.

"No, MEW should never take mewr eyes off ME!"

8101 found himself SLAMMED into the ground as Yuri SLAMMED into him. Snarling, 8101 quickly PUNCHED Yuri across the face, causing her to stumble, before SLASHING her across her back, making her cry out in pain.

"Watch, Nekonell. I'm going to kill these turtles in front of mew, one. By. One—UNGH!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

8101 had time to look over, before he was TACKLED to the ground by Leo, who punched him across the face. Not one second later, Raph grabbed 8101 from behind, seething. "You are REALLY wanting to lose your Kitty balls, AREN'T'CHA?!" he roared.

Yuri panted and tried to get up, the stinging sensation in her back feeling like fire licking at her skin! It hurt! It burned! And it smelled like smoke-

She paused and her ears perked quickly, looking upwards, seeing a thin line above them…

…smoke?

She paused and looked back towards the opening that they had come from…darker smoke was seeping from that area…and it was starting to get…warm…

A look of horror came to her face when her cat ears were detecting the sound…of a fire alarm three floors up…it was very faint…but SHE could hear it.

…which meant…

She quickly rushed over towards Mikey and Don, the later finishing up the finishing touches on Mikey's bandages. "Don-kun!" Yuri slid over, looking spooked. "Mew have to leave, nya! Mew all have to leave!"

"What? You're coming with us!" Don looked towards Yuri, a confused look on his face. "We're all—"

"Kiken! KASAI!" Yuri grabbed Don's hand. "There is FIRE above us, nya! I can already smell it, nya!"

Don let that statement sink in, before he quickly looked towards the opening that they had come from. Sure enough, he could see the trail of smoke coming from the opening. Gritting his teeth, he forced Mikey to stand, before looking towards Leo and Raph.

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE **NOW!** " Don yelled.

"We're a little BUSY, Don!" Raph growled as he harshly KICKED 8101 in the stomach, sending the cat-experiment SLAMMING into the wall and sliding down.

8101 growled and forced himself back up, however he fell right back down, trying to catch his breath.

Raph moved in to continue, but Leo grabbed his brother's arm. "Raph! We need to get out of here!" He growled. Raph snarled, before sheathing his sai and quickly running after Leo, both turtles rushing to Don and Yuri in an attempt to help Mikey get to safety.

As they retreated, 8101 managed to push himself up and coughed slightly, before looking back towards the opening that they had all come from…

…smoke…that steadily got thicker.

Something inside him snapped and he looked upwards, his nose catching whiffs of sulfur and flame…

…there was a raging fire above them…

Gritting his teeth, he snapped his head back towards the turtles, where Leo and Don were holding Mikey's arms over their shoulders. Raph looked over Yuri's wounds, before leading the group down the tunnels, intent on leading everyone to safety…

8101's eyes narrowed, and he seethed in anger.

 _So you become a sniveling weakling, and top me…_

… _you defy all we were raised with…_

… _and you choose turtles over cats._

He extended his claws.

"I'm. Going. To. KILL YOU NEKONELL!" He screeched in a heated anger, rushing past the train tracks and rushing for the group.

Yuri's ears twitched and she quickly looked behind her, seeing 8101 speeding for them. Letting off a yelp, she grabbed the nearest thing to her—Don's bo-staff, and swiftly SMACKED 8101 over the face with it.

8101 went flying, but quickly scrambled back up, hissing.

Leo turned and gritted his teeth. "Are you MAD!? We can't continue this fight! We're all in danger!" He yelled towards 8101.

"I don't. CARE!" the cat-man snarled, flexing his claws. "I'm not stoping! I will KILL you, Nekonell! I will kill you and these BLASTED Kame!" He lunged at Yuri, and she smacked him again with Don's staff; though he quickly rolled and kicked her back, making her scream in pain.

Leo gritted his teeth and tried to set Mikey down with Don, but Don was coughing from the smoke. "Leo! We can't fight! We'll suffocate!" He yelled.

"Get Mikey topside!" Raph yelled, running for 8101.

"RAPH! YURI!" Leo yelled, fear in his eyes. Don looked on helplessly, before he felt Mikey coughing in his hold. Gritting his teeth, he tried to stabilize Mikey, before looking towards Leo.

"Mikey needs to get home NOW!" He yelled. "He's in shock! He needs air and medical attention."

Leo looked towards Don and Mikey, before looking back towards Raph and Yuri. Cursing himself, he helped Don pick up Mikey and continued down the tunnel.

"This will be the LAST time mew make a fool out of ME, Nekonell!" 8101 snarled, pinning Yuri against the tracks and extending his claws. "You are a DISGRACE to all cats!"

"Nekokasai!" Yuri struggled aganst his grip, coughing from the buildup of smoke. "Yamete! We're all in danger, nya!"

"YOU are the one in danger!" 8101 moved to stab her with his claws, only to have Raph SLAM himself into the cat-experiment, seething. The two had a power struggle, rolling and tumbling against each other, before Raph finally managed to pin 8101 to the ground.

"No. YOU are the one in danger, you creep!" Raph snarled. "You threatened my brothers, you INJURED my brother, and you CONTINUE to threaten my KITTEN!"

The ninja gritted his teeth. "You have NO IDEA how many enemies you've made by making THOSE stupid choices!"

"'Your' kitten?" 8101 scoffed, straining to get Raph's weight off of him. "You make it sound like Nekonell is your pet or your mate!"

Raph narrowed his eyes and pushed harder against 8101. "If you had any SENSE, you'd take your sorry cat butt and NEVER threaten my family again!" He got right in 8101's face. "THAT INCLUDES YURI, YOU SORRY PIECE OF—"

cccccrrr **rrrRRRREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAKKKKK**

Raph quickly looked upwards, seeing smoke coming out from the ceiling of the tunnel…whatever supports that the building had, were giving out.

Suddenly Raph felt a SHARP pain in his arm, where 8101 was digging his claws. "GAH!"

"DIE YOU WRETCHED KAME! DIE!" 8101 snarled angrily, KICKING Raph off of him and quickly getting up.

 **BAM!**

8101 cried out as a long bo-staff SMACKED him over the head, forcing him on his hands and knees, growling in pain and loosing his stability.

Yuri panted, tightly holding Don's bo-staff for a moment, before she quickly ran to Raph's side. "Raph-kun—"

"Kitten!" Raph quickly got up, holding one of his arms that was bleeding slightly. He hissed in pain, before taking Yuri's shoulders and quickly looking back the way that they had come from. Thick smoke was now pouring from the exit, and it looked like small flames could now be visible.

"We gotta get outta here, Kitten." Raph quickly took Yuri's hand and started running deeper into the tunnels. Yuri started to follow before coming to an abrupt halt, looking behind her.

"Nekokasai!" She called out.

8101 had gotten up and was seething, looking at the two with pure hatred. He turned and looked ready to attack them, but loud creaking could be heard above him.

"NEKOKASA!" Yuri called out again, terror in her eyes.

8101 looked upwards and quickly covered his head….as an explosion was heard an debris came tumbling down ontop of him, burying him from sight an blocking the tunnel.

Yuri felt herself shatter into a million pieces. "ONIISAN!"

"Kitten!" Raph grabbed her shoulders. "RUN!"

Yuri paused before gasping as she realized the debris was making it's way towards them. Quickly she turned and followed Raph as fast as she could to escape the cloud of dust, smoke and debris coming their way.

Darkness and heat surrounded them…intense heat…she could hardly breathe…

***TL***

Splinter watched the TV screen with a look of fear in his eyes. The news was showing the sights of the Justice League exiting the flaming building of OsCorp one by one, with it finally exploding.

Fear for his sons crept into him…where were they? Had they managed to-

Splinter looked over quickly as he heard the elevator system coming down. Turning, he made his way over and looked at the door expectantly. As it opened, his eyes widened at the sight of three of his sons, covered in dust, battle wounds, and debris came in.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter gasped upon seeing the badly injured turtle in the grasp of his brothers. He put his hands on Mikey's face and looked back up towards Leo and Don. "What has happened here?! Where is Raphael? Where is Yuri?!"

Leo opened his mouth…and nothing could come out. If anything he couldn't keep eye contact with his Sensei.

"Leonardo. Where is your brother?" Splinter asked again.

"…We don't know." Leo finally answered. "He and Yuri…they got stuck in the tunnels fighting—"

"Oh Shell Leo!" Don gawked at the picture of the news on the TV screen, a look of horror in his eyes. "Raph….Yuri…."

Leo gritted his teeth at the TV screen…before he looked towards Don. "Help Mikey. I'm going to try and call Raph."'

Don slowly nodded, helping Mikey to the couch, while Leo panted and struggled to get out his Shell Cell.

 _Pick up Raph….Please pick up….please…..PLEASE!_

***SW***

The dust settled…the fire was gone…the sounds of sirens everywhere.

Raph coughed as he finally reached the top of the building that he had started climbing. Coughing a few more times, he panted to get some air. Quickly he looked down and reached, grabbing and helping Yuri up to the top.

Yuri stumbled and fell to her knees, coughing harshly. Her lungs felt like they were on FIRE! She couldn't think about anything but the pain…

"Kitten…" Raph gritted his teeth and knelt down, trying to get her to stand, but her energy was spent. Panting, Raph found himself bringing Yuri closer to him, allowing her to cough and pant. "Breathe, Kitten….breathe….just breathe…."

"…oniisan….Neko….kasai…" she whimpered, continuing to pant.

Raph frowned and rested his head on top of hers. "…shh…Don't worry Kitten…I'll have you home soon…" The tough turtle found himself spent…he had little to no energy left, and YURI sure as shell didn't have any energy left in her. Gritting his teeth, Raph looked around. He could see the smoldering remains of the OsCorp building from here…they were a long ways off from home…there was no way-

RING!

Raph paused and quickly grabbed his shell cell, looking at the screen.

…It was Leo! His brothers were safe!

Quickly answering it, he gritted his teeth at the pain in his arm. "LEO!"

"RAPH! OH SHELL thank goodness! Where are you?! Are you alright?! Is Yuri with you?"

"Yeah…Yeah we're fine…" Raph gritted his teeth. "We're here….we're fine…" He found his other hand softly caressing Yuri's shoulder as he held her to himself. "Leo, we're stuck on the top of one of the buildings on 5th and Eastman."

He looked down the street below. "…The warehouse to home is two miles away…Kitten can't make it."

"Stay there, I'm coming." Leo informed.

"Hey. How's Mikey doin'?" Raph asked quickly, gritting his teeth in anger. "…is he?"

"He's out of it…but he's going to make it." Leo reported. "Master Splinter has been using his Japanese medicine on Mikey…Don says he needs to rest for a whole week…but we're not losing our baby brother."

Raph let out a breath of relief. "Good….Good….Well….now that Mikey's fine, get your shell over 'ere and help me with Kitten."

"I'm coming Raph. I'll be right there." Leo confirmed.

Raph hung up and pressed his shell against the edge of the building's rim, wincing in pain. As he did so, he felt Yuri shift and quickly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Dun move, Kitten…Leo's on his way." He looked towards Yuri, who was struggling to force herself to stand. "…Kitten…cut it out."

When she didn't oblige, Raph frowned and firmly brought her to him, forcing her to sit. "Stop."

"I can't." Yuri whined, looking up at him with exhausted eyes. "I have…to go back…"

"…Kitten…"

"I need to…help him." Yuri tried to get up…only to collapse onto her knees. She let off a whine, her ears flattening against her head. "…I never…wanted this…it's not fair…it's…not…"

"You're right…it ain't fair." Raph sat up and wrapped his arms around Yuri, bringing her closer to himself. "…it ain't fair…but he's gone, Kitten…"

Yuri trembled and gritted her teeth. "…then I'm the last one….I'm all that's left of the litter, nya…" she put her forehead against Raph's chest and whimpered. "…I'm the only one….I'm alone, nya…"

"You are NOT….alone, Kitten."

Yuri whimpered and looked up towards Raph, shaking her head. "But—"

"You have my family." Raph looked at her firmly, hesitantly placing one of his large hands against her cheek. "You have Leo…Don…Mikey…Splinter….You have April and Casey. You've got all of our friends…Usagi, Angel, the Professor…" He took a breath and he put his nose to hers.

"….and you got Me, Kitten…I'm not leaving you…You're my Kitten"

Yuri looked at him in surprise, a dark blush coming to her face as Raph held her. His grip was strong…but so warm…so supportive.

She felt her heart speed up as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"…I….love you….Yuri…"

Yuri felt her entire body melt like butter as she heard his voice whisper that. She felt hot tears stinging at her eyes…and felt his lips against hers.

Her eyes closed and she sunk deeper into his hold, finding her hand slowly cupping his cheek as he kissed her.

This turtle….

This hotheaded, pea brained, moron of a turtle…

Loved her back…

Yuri slowly broke the kiss and rested her head on Raph's chest, allowing him to hold her as they awaited their backup.

She couldn't remember anything else as she closed her eyes…

…all she could think about was the family of turtles she loved…

…The Leader Leo…The Brainiac Don…The idiot Mikey… the honorable Splinter…

…and This jerk called Raphael who she loved, and his loyalty….

…the strong beating of his heart lulling her to sleep….


	13. Family

***OC***

The sirens had dissipated…all was a smoldering pile of rubble and ashes…

All was as quiet as New York City could possibly get.

…rumble…scratch…THUD!

"GAH!"

8101 growled as he dragged himself out of the debris that had kept him buried for the night and snarled in pain, holding his arm that had a deep gash in it.

He panted and winced sharply, managing to get to the surface and turned…beholding the smoldering remains of the OsCorp lab building.

8101 gawked for a moment, before he gritted his teeth in hot rage. He had to take this all in…His home was gone…and he could smell the burnt remains of 479.

He could also detect the feint scent of 591…she had been present…as well as…

His ears quickly perked as he picked up a very feint whiff of Yuri's scent. Narrowing his eyes, he took in a deep breath in an attempt to try and locate where it was coming from…

…no luck…the scent was far too feint…no doubt she and her blasted turtle friends were long gone by now.

8101 snarled and SMACKED a piece of debris away from him.

"Blast you Nekonell….you've ruined EVERYTHING!"

His voice echoed in the alleyways, and his large cat ears could pick up feint sounds of sirens.

Once again holding his wounded arm, 8101 growled and made his way into the shadows of the ally, determined to find shelter…

…and plan his vengeance…

***SW***

"And in recent news, the body of Norman Osborn was discovered in the burnt remains of the OsCorp lab buildings. The thought-deceased business man seems to had taken his old alias of the Green Goblin and attacked the Justice League for unknown reasons."

The television was background noise. He wasn't really paying attention to it. Normally he'd be listening to Linkin Park or something while he lifted weights, but his mind wasn't on what target he was going to hit next.

His mind was on _who_ he was going to strike next.

Scorpion put down his heavy weights and stood tall, his eyes narrowing behind his goggles. He had received word from his boys after they had gotten bail that they had seen her.

She had been spotted…and she was _WITH_ Nightwatcher.

He made his way to a punching bag. Now he just had to think of ways to draw her out…because Nightwatcher was no fool…he knew how to take down his goons.

But her…he was going to get _HER_ back…

….and he was going to teach her a lesson…

…The _**HARD**_ way…

***TL***

The room was so cold.

The sounds of fighting brothers…

This blanket is nice…

Her ears twitched lightly, and Yuri slowly opened her eyes. For a moment, her vision was hazy, and it took a few moments for her to try and grasp where exactly she was. She let in a deep breath and finally a large yawn.

Slowly sitting up, she paused and looked back towards her pillow, where a little Eevee plushie had been laying.

 _Cute! Wonder who gave me that?_

She yawned again and took in her surroundings…she was back safe and sound in the turtle's lair where she belonged.

….and she REALLY….had to pee…

Letting off a light moan, Yuri pushed herself off of the bed…

…and landed FLAT on her face.

Yuri groaned and tried to push herself up. Good grief, what the mew was that? Shaking her head a few times, she forced herself to stand, holding onto the wall.

She felt very dizzy. And her back was stinging so badly.

Shaking off her musings, Yuri slowly made her way to the opening of her room, pulling away the curtain that acted like a door, and glancing around below to see if anyone else was up.

She could hear all four turtles bickering…

Making her way to the bathroom, she took care of herself and came out, shaking her hands from excess water. She hated washing her hands, but Don always got onto her when she tried to come out without doing so. As she came back out, she felt another wave of dizziness hit her.

…the heck?

Yuri shook her head and placed her hand against one of the many pillars supporting the loft she was on. Why was she feeling so out of it? She was usually a morning social butterfly-

"Come ON, Mikey, you've been watching that show for two HOURS! Share the remote!"

"Well EXCUUUSE me! I don't see YOU with an injured arm, Raph! I'm the invalid."

"Mikey seriously, we get it. You got hurt. But you've been hogging that TV for three DAYS!"

"There's nothing else for me to do!"

"There's PLENTY you can do without moving your shoulder."

Yuri looked over the ledge, trying to see if she could make out the turtles, and what they were arguing over. It sounded like Mikey was feeling be-

"NYAAAA!"

 **THUD!**

Yuri let out a groan as she fell 20 feet from the ledge and onto the main room's floor, flat on her back. A huff escaped her as she just lay there…before she heard the sound of rushing feet.

Making a face, she looked up…

…to find, Leo, Don, and Raph hovering over her.

"…Ohayo Gozaimasu…" she muttered tiredly.

"You ok Kitten?" Raph finally asked, kneeling next to her and smirking. "I thought cats always landed on their feet."

"Shut up."

The cat girl turned and attempted to try to get up, but groaned once again. She found herself picked up by Leo and Raph.

"Feeling dizzy?" Leo asked, keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"Hai."

"Well after sleeping for three days, I'm surprised to see that you're even walking as well as you are."

"…NANI?!"

Yuri gave Leo a spooked look at his statement.

"Three…DAYS?! I've been asleep for THREE DAYS?!"

"The damage you took was pretty harsh, and it didn't help that not only did you and Raph stay behind to fight your brother…" Don looked over her, taking her wrist to check her vitals. "You also inhaled a lot of smoke. Truthfully, I'm surprised you've gotten back as much color as you have."

Yuri only watched Don, giving him a perplexed look. After a moment, she attempted to get out of Leo and Raph's hold, slowly heading for the couch that Mikey was relaxing on. His head poked over the top of the couch, looking over at the group expectantly.

"Hey Yuri! You and Leo final—"

The cat girl quickly broke into a sprint, running straight for him and hugging his neck from behind.

"MIKEY-KUN!"

"GACK!" Mikey winced. "Yuri-….I can't…Breathe!"

"ANATA NO BAKA NYA!" Yuri gripped Mikey's throat tighter, making him wheeze.

"Y- Yuri!"

"Mew Scared me, nya! Mew are a JERK, nya! Mew have no idea how SCARED I was Nya! MEW ARE—"

"Yuri, let him go! He's choking!" Don quickly took Yuri's hands.

The cat-girl blinked, and quickly let go of the Orange-clad turtle, causing Mikey to take a DEEEEEEEP breath, and rub his neck tenderly.

"Gah! Cat affections! The most dangerous thing in the world!"

 **SMACK!**

"OW!" Mikey rubbed his head and looked towards Yuri, who had her hands on her hips. "What was THAT for?"

"For scaring me, nya!"

"You just choked me for the SAME reason!" Mikey argued.

Raph smirked. "Serves you right, bonehead." He scoffed.

"Who's side are you guys ON!" Mikey huffed, waving his arms around in the air.

All three of his brothers quickly pointed in Yuri's direction.

"Oh REAL nice, guys." Mikey huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

Leo smirked lightly towards Mikey, before he took a few steps towards Yuri and offered her his hand. "Here, come sit down. Are you hungry? We'll make you some lunch."

"Lunch?" Yuri groaned. "yadi yadi…"

"At least it's not as bad as Mikey." Raph declared, sitting next to Yuri as Leo had her sit on the couch across from where Mikey was reclining. "This guy whines every time you _touch_ him."

"I DO NOT!" Mikey interjected. "I'm perfectly capable of—DON! DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

The room just stared at Mikey as Don only hovered his hand over Mikey's wounded shoulder.

Raph snorted and looked towards Yuri, motioning towards his youngest brother. "I rest my case."

Yuri actually chuckled, before rubbing her head lightly. "…I think I'll take that lunch, nya….seeing Osborn-baka again has made me—" she paused and blushed, her ears suddenly going back. She looked towards the turtles, an uneasy look on her face. "…um…what I mean to say….is…"

"Yuri-san…"

Yuri stiffened…and slowly looked towards her right, where Master Splinter was approaching. He stopped walking when he was right in front of her, and rested both of his hands on his walking stick.

The Catgirl's ears flattened against her head and she found herself staring at Splinter's feet.

"…I believe you do indeed owe us an explanation…" Splinter said quietly.

Yuri shuffled uncomfortably…and sighed lightly, lightly fidgeting with her fingers. There was silence in the room for a good minute. She didn't want to talk about this…she didn't _want_ to re-visit the past.

…she wanted to get AWAY from it…she was a CAT! It was her nature to run from danger…and past hurts.

Yuri jumped lightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and slowly glanced over, seeing Don sitting next to her, and giving her a smile of reassurance.

For a moment, she gave Don a hesitant look…before she slowly nodded.

"…h-…hai…"

Looking to the floor, Yuri breathed out, a small tremble escaping her. "…um…I guess…I should say, my real name is Nekonell…" She paused for a moment. "…it was the name given to me by my Nekokaasan…"

"Neko?" Don asked, looking confused. "As in an actual cat?"

"Hai…I was born as a normal cat, nya." Yuri confirmed, lightly rubbing her arm. "…There was five in my litter…three girls and mew boys, nya"

She slowly looked towards Splinter. "We were Japanese alley cats…Nekokaasan's territory was around several fish markets…she was commonly handed out fresh fish to get rid of mice, nya…"

Splinter slowly nodded. He himself had memories of when he was a normal rat, being chased by cats. Humans were not too kind to the rodents of Earth…

He motioned her to continue. "How was it that you knew Norman Osborn, Yuri-chan?" He asked patiently. "You do not seem like the type that wants the power that he craved."

"That's because I didn't." Yuri replied. "…I've hated him since he took me." She glanced to the side. "…Nekokaasan and the rest of my litter were taken from our ally by Japanese white coats…or…Scientists as mew know them…They proceeded to inject us with…stuff…performed experiments on us…forced human DNA into our systems."

Yuri trembled lightly, hearing the feint shrieks and screams of her family…the angry caterwauling of her mother…the helpless kitten cries of her siblings.

"…The experiments eventually killed my Kaasan…as well as my siblings…except for Nekokasai and me…" she paused and let off a breath.

For a moment she paused to try and regain her bearings…she could FEEL everyone staring at her…and she swore she could see a scowl on Raph's face from the corner of her eye.

She stayed silent for a moment, before continuing. "After a year of the experiments…I…changed…I became more human…but my mind remained that of a cat…it was different for Nekokasai…" She frowned. "He still looked more like a cat…but…he changed…horribly. See…Nekokasai was the firstborn in our litter…and he was the strongest and bravest out of us all. He was always determined to be a good hunter like Kaasan…and always protected the rest of us…"

Yuri looked up. "…but the experiments…changed him…he became…mad…"

"Angry?" Leo asked.

"No! Literally insane! He would start attacking…and killing…and wouldn't stop until someone knocked him out cold…" Yuri waved her arms in the air. "He wasn't my brother anymore! He…He dropped EVERYTHING we were taught and just…it was like he got Rahbis!"

"'Rahbis?'" Mikey echoed looking confused.

"Do you mean 'Rabies'?" Don asked, looking at Yuri in a confused manor.

"…I guess…it's always been different for us cats, nya." Yuri replied lightly, her ears making a funny position for a moment. She looked back towards Splinter and winced. "…Osborn-baka bought Nekokasai and myself from the Japanese white-coats…He then proceeded to do his own type of experiments on us…" Yuri looked down, memories flashing into her head.

"…we were brought into the labs with all the other experiments…given cages to live in…constantly looked over by 591…" She paused. "…591…or…Camille as the Justice League calls her now…unless she's still…" she paused and looked up in horror. "The building-…The building! 591 was still-!"

"Yuri, calm down" Leo knelt by her and put a hand on her shoulder. "The only one that perished in that blaze was Norman Osborn…the news said Camille was back with the Justice League…"

Yuri let out a heavy breath, noticeably relaxing…before she put a hand to her head. "…I…doubt the others got out though…" she muttered lowly.

"Others?" Raph asked, frowning. "How many experiments _were_ there, anyways?"

"…One hundred twenty five…well…surviving ones anyways…" Yuri muttered, making all four turtles look at her aghast.

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked towards Mikey, who looked spooked. "That makes no sense! Wasn't Camille's number 591?! There was a 479! Your number is 220! And your BROTHER'S was 8101! How—"

"Mewr number is determined by the last few numbers on the computer screen when mew are brought into OsCorp, nya…" Yuri's ear twitched. "That number always changes with every new report, experiments, scientists…it's never going to be numerical, nya…"

Don nodded lightly. "That makes sense…"

"Please continue Yuri." Leo said gently. "Did Camille treat you fairly?"

Yuri's ears perked up only slightly, as she glanced towards Leo, and looked back down, fiddling with her fingers. "…Hai…she was always looking out for me and the other mew elite experiments."

"Wait, you JUST said there were one hundred and—MPPHH!" Mikey suddenly found Raph's hand SLAMMED over his mouth, getting the death-glare from all of his brothers.

"Keep goin' Kitten." Raph said, pulling Mikey into a headlock to keep him quiet. "Mikey ain't gonna interrupt anymore. RIGHT Shell-for-brains?"

Yuri blinked at the action and folded her hands. "Well…there were 125 all together, but only four were Elites…partly because we could think, feel, and reason like humans." She paused and looked to the side lightly. "Or in 479's case, she was extremely strong…and Osborn-baka could control her how he liked, nya…"

She looked towards Master Splinter's teacup, watching the tea in it slightly ripple with every movement that came near the table.

"…We were…somewhat of a litter…somewhat…"

***FB***

220 sat on the floor as she watched 479 and 591 sparing with each other. These two had the biggest rivalry that seemed to have been spurred since they first met. Funny enough, they both claimed that they met here at Oscorp…and both hated eachother's guts as soon as they met.

It must have been something called 'fate'…It's what Dr. Octavius always said about some woman called 'Sophia'…

She looked up quickly as 479 made a lunge for 591, snarling in the process; however, 591 proved to be too quick for the large siren/dragon like creature. 479 growled and tried swiping at her opponent, only to miss again.

220 watched the fight, before she finally looked back in her lap and let off a small sigh. Ever since Osborn had allowed this…'Vincent' woman to work alongside Dr. Octavius, they hadn't been seeing much of him….or 832 for that matter. Which made training time a little lonelier. She took a small beat up flute into her hands and rubbed it lightly to get what dust was around the mouth piece off of it.

Glancing towards 591 and 479, who were still fighting each other, 220 put the mouthpiece of the flute to her lips and softly started blowing a tune, that sounded rather forlorn…dark even. She had heard this tune being hummed by one of the whitecoats…something about it belonged to a movie called 'Notre Dame'…or something like that…

…Osborn didn't exactly allow them to watch movies.

 _I feel her, I see her_

 _The sun caught in her raven hair_

 _Is blazing in me, out of all control_

… _Like fire….He-_

After a moment, she heard the door open and she quickly set her flute behind her, looking upwards in fear….only to let out a light breath as Dr. Octavius came in, 832 following him.

She stood and turned to face them, smiling lightly and almost taking a step up….only to see 591 step in front of her, frowning towards the new arrivals.

"Uh…Good morning, ladies…" Otto offered, holding his clipboard to himself.

"Don't you have a business woman to flirt with, Dr. Octavius?" 591 snarled lightly, walking up to 832 and looking her over for any injuries, before lightly shooing her in 220's direction.

"Kitty, come on." 832 put her hand up, looking irritated. "Can't you be nice to Dr. Octavius? He's not like the other white coats…"

"I swear to you Kitty, I mean you no—" Otto yelped and jumped back as 591 extended her claws towards him, glaring at him.

"In my time here, I have learned to trust NO one." She muttered…before looking towards 832 and motioning towards 479. "If you want to continue hanging out with this scientist, you need to prove that you can handle yourself without my help."

"ungh…please don't make me fight dragon tails again." 832 groaned. 591 put a paw on 832's shoulder and motioned her to go on, before the younger experiment groaned and slowly made her way towards the smirking 479.

591 followed, leaving 220 to watch the scene. She pursed her lips and looked towards Dr. Octavius, who was fidgeting, holding his clipboard and looking like he wanted to say something. In his four years of being head scientist at Oscorp, he had learned the pecking order of the experiments quickly.

Even though 832 was top experiment….591 was the alpha experiment…and she was _NOT_ to be messed with. He slowly looked towards 220, who was watching him curiously. After a moment, she patted the ground next to her in invitation.

Smiling lightly, Otto made his way over to the cat-girl, glancing towards the other three experiments, before kneeling down by 220. "…Did I hear you playing 'Hellfire' on your flute?" he tried to break the ice, smiling at her.

"…I don't know." 220 replied truthfully. "I heard a white coat humming it, and I just…picked up on it." She looked back towards the experiments. It looked like 832 was summoning a few vines from various plants in the room at her disposal…while 479 didn't seem that impressed.

"…I'd rather dance though…591 taught me to dance, and it's when I'm the happiest."

She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms and tail around her legs. "I'm not…usually the happiest when mew white coats are around though…" she paused and looked at him hesitantly. "…um…not that mew…I mean…you kinda…"

"I understand Yuri." Otto smiled lightly, looking back towards the spar that was currently happening. "If I'm completely truthful with you, there are times when I wish I had stayed at Tri-Corp…" he looked to the side slightly. "…Especially after hearing Allen Corp's considering buying them out, and keeping the same staff."

Yuri watched Dr. Octavius for a moment, before looking back towards the sparring match in front of her…

832, aka Clover, had summoned a slew of vines, while 479 was getting hot with irritation and was mouthing off towards Clover. The plant-girl shot her own snappy comeback at the siren-experiment….591 just watched, arms crossed and watching the fight carefully.

591 glanced towards Dr. Octavius and 220, before looking back towards the fight.

Yuri frowned lightly, and twiddled her fingers. "…591-chan doesn't like mew, Octavius-san…" she muttered lightly. "She keeps telling us mew are just another scientist that will turn on us…just like everyone else."

Otto glanced towards Yuri. "I know she's trying to protect you all…but I swear to you Yuri, I will never willingly cause any of you harm."

Yuri looked towards Otto. "…I want to believe mew, Octavius-san." She cooed lightly. "But…"

"…You're scared." Otto finished.

Yuri paused and nodded lightly.

Otto smiled sadly. "I understand…I get scared too." He looked at his hands. "…like…the idea that Sophia might find out about the things Osborn has been forcing me to do…She would never forgive me…" his fingers trembled lightly. "The very thought…of losing her trust…. terrifies me…."

Yuri tilted her head at him. "…What has Master been forcing mew to do?"

Otto paused and let out a breath. "…Well…It's…I've been-"

"GAH!"

Both Otto and Yuri quickly looked towards the fight, that had escalated from a simple spar…to a full out FIGHT.

479 SLASHED at Clover, who was summoning a barrage of vines with thorns towards the siren experiment.

"Take that BACK, lizard breath!" Clover snarled angrily.

"Oh that makes you MAD, does it?!" 479 growled, extending her claws. "Then not ONLY will I tear apart Octavius, but 220 as WELL!"

"Just TRY it, you filthy SNAKE!" Clover growled back, causing vines to take 479's wrists and SLAMMED her down to the ground.

"Clover!" Otto quickly scrambled up and grabbed his hair frantically. "Clover! 479! STOP!"

They did not oblige…and in ran a security guard, looking spooked at the sight before him. Otto looked over towards the security guard and flailed his arms. "Dallas! Where's the anesthetic?! 479 is going nuts!" he panicked.

Dallas gritted his teeth and took out his radio. "We need some security down here! 479 and 832 are ripping the lab apart!"

Not two seconds later, the angry sound of Osborn on the line came up. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Yuri stood, quickly looking at the fight before her. 832 and 479 were pounding into each other, knocking down boards, smashing tables, and spilling chemicals everywhere. She gasped and quickly pushed Dr. Octavius to the side as 479's large tail came SLAMMING down where he once stood.

Otto hyperventilated and looked back towards the fight, seeing 591 sprinting for the fight. He caught Yuri looking ready to sprint over as well, and quickly grabbed her arms. "No! Yuri! 591 will handle it!"

"But she's in danger! Look! 479! She's gonna—" Yuri protested.

"832! ENOUGH!" 591 quickly got in between the two experiments and grabbed Clover's shoulders. "Enough!" she frowned, holding onto Clover firmly. "She's not worth the aggravation! You don't fall for her taunts! It's what she wants!"

Clover growled…and gasped. "Kitty—"

"I don't want to hear- UGH!" 591 lurched as 479's claws came from her back, and straight through her stomach.

"591!" Yuri screamed.

"591!" Clover caught the Saturn as she fell, shaking her lightly. "NO! 591 look at me! Talk to me!" She panted at tried to conjure up some moss to cover up 591's wound, but was SMACKED away by 479's tail.

Otto cried out, letting go of Yuri and quickly running to aid Clover, giving Yuri a perfect view of 479 standing over 591 and spreading her wings aggressively.

…before she could do anything, the doors flew open with security, all of the guards shooting out tasers towards 479…as well as Yuri and Clover.

"AAAIIIIIIEEE!"

"NNNYYYYAAAAA!"

***EFB***

Yuri could still hear the screams of her fellow experiments…as well as her own shriek filling the lab that day…It had taken a few minutes for the guards to gather all of them up and put them back in their cages…

…she had vaguely seen the terrified look on Dr. Octavius' face….that had been the very last time she saw him…sane…

…the next time she saw him…he had been hanging from those demon mechanical arms his eyes piercing into hers like acid….

Yuri suddenly gasped and flinched when Leo touched her shoulder. Leo paused, looking surprised, before he completely set his hand on her shoulder.

….She was trembling…as though she had been thinking of something deep…

"…Why were you only 'somewhat' of a family?" He asked quietly.

Yuri slowly shook her head and looked down at the ground, her ears flattening against her head. She didn't want to talk about it…she just didn't want to revisit those horrific memories…

…just TALKING about it was driving her nuts….and the fact that she had been CAUGHT had REALLY dug into herself…

After a moment, Raph cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes towards Leo. It was obvious that Yuri didn't want to stay on the topic of Oscorp…

"…What I wanna know is how you ended up in the hands'a Scorpion, Kitten." He finally said.

Yuri blinked and looked towards Raph, her ears still flat against her head.

Raph made a motion with his hand. "I mean…the way you talk about Oscorp, it sounds like there was no way out."

"…Well there were…but it was difficult to go anywhere without being noticed, nya." Yuri twiddled her thumbs. "…the day…The day Octavius-baka betrayed us…he had fought Spider-san…and had thrown him in the prison hall." She retraced the details of that day. "Tako-baka's claws destroyed one of the power consuls that provided power to half of the cells…Kuba-chan and I got out…Kuba had tried to help 591 out of her cage, because hers was still locked…I had gone the other way…and…"

She paused and frowned. "….I ran into Tako-baka…" Yuri narrowed her eyes, remembering perfectly the look on his face…his eyes gazed at her with venom in his eyes…he had been hoisted up in the air with two of his mechanical arms in the air…Spiderman had been fighting him…

…and like a coward she had fled.

"…I ran…" she finally finished. "He had destroyed part of the building and I had gotten out that way…and just kept running, nya." Yuri looked up, looking guilty. "I had been more focused on getting away, that by the time I had realized that I left 832-chan and 591-chan behind…Oscorp was swarming with police…and I just…didn't want to go back…"

"That's not your fault Yuri-" Don started to say.

"Yes it IS!" Yuri looked up, gritting her teeth. "I RAN! I could've helped them get out! I didn't even know if they were still alive, nya! Tako-baka could have KILLED them, and I fled like a kitten, nya!" She put her face in her hands and groaned. "…maybe if I had gone back…I don't know…I really don't know, nya…"

After a moment, she sighed and put her hands on the ground, still refusing to look at any of them. "…I spent a week on the streets…I had seen Tako-baka tear up a carnival…'Coney Island' was it…I had seen him get captured…but I did nothing…I didn't know what to do, nya…I just wanted to stay away from everyone…" She frowned. "One day, I was scrounging for food…and I happened upon an abandoned building…there was fresh chicken being served."

Yuri's eye twitched. "I had walked in on a gang meeting…and that's when I met Sasori-sama…" she trembled lightly. "His guys had originally wanted to…'play' with me…but for some reason Sasori offered me the food and shelter I was looking for…in exchange, I helped them pull off crimes with my cat-abilities."

She was silent…and looked up towards Splinter, who was listening intently on every word she was giving them. "…I stayed with him for mew years, nya…then when he wanted me to help him hack into Oscorp…that's when I met all of mew…" She breathed out and folded her hands. "…like I said…I'm the bad guy, nya…"

Splinter didn't say anything for a moment. If anything he gazed at the deflated and defeated cat-girl before him, who looked like she was ready for some form of punishment…as though she had always been punished, no matter what she had done…

Frowning deeply Splinter stood and made his way over to Yuri…who had noticeably tensed up and had closed her eyes.

"…Yuri-san, you saved the lives of my sons…and have been nothing but a blessing to our family." He said gently.

His words caused her ears to perk up and look at him in a confused manor. Splinter smiled warmly at her. "I am forever in your debt. I cannot even begin to tell you how much you mean to this family…"

Yuri gawked at Splinter, feeling hot tears coming to her eyes.

"…but…I'm…I'm a villain, nya"

"No." Splinter set a clawed hand against Yuri's cheek. "You are a friend…a honorable heart…a member of this family." He smiled at her gently. "Whatever has happened is in your past…and from now on, you will no longer be 220…but Hamato Yuri…"

The name struck into Yuri's heart…and her eyes couldn't handle all the tears coming to her eyes. "…Splinter-sama…" she whimpered. She couldn't even contain herself anymore, she quickly embraced the old rat and wept, allowing his arms to wrap around her, as the rest of her new family looked on approvingly.


	14. Dark Shadows

***MG***

He looked at the screens of the tape footage that he was given, scanning every part of it fervently. "…So…Little Playboy cat is property of Oscorp, is she?" He put his hands behind his back and slowly walked towards the screen, his stinger slowly swinging through the air behind him.

Scorpion studied the news footage that had been replayed over and over again from last month…The Justice League had put Osborn down for good…

…and the secrets that Sophia L. Vincent had shed light on almost three years ago was now in shambles…

…wait a minute.

He narrowed his eyes and typed into the computer, looking for the news headlines of 2 ½ years ago…

 **Oscorp falls from its pedestal! AllenCorp severs ties with Osborn!**

Scorpion pursed his lips…before a sly smile came to his face…

… _AllenCorp huh?...Wonder if Nightwatcher has access to protecting that building_ …

***TL***

She breathed out as she held her weapon to herself, her eyes dead-set on the target she was given before her. It stood there…taunting her…threatening her…

"…Breathe, Yuri…"

Breathe…breathe…

…THWIP!

Yuri let off a displeased groan as the arrow sailed right PAST it's intended target, and wedged itself into Raph's punching bag.

Raph looked up from where he was punching and blinked, before looking over. "Ey! Do I look like a target to you, Kitten?"

"Gaahhh…" Yuri lowered her bow and her ears flattened against her head, scowling in frustration. "This is pointless, nya! I'm not a ninja like mew guys are!"

"Give it time, Yuri." Leo smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Becoming a ninja doesn't happen over night."

"Unless you're awesome like the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" Mikey quickly jumped from the couch and made a few poses for his unwilling audience. "Then being a ninja comes EASY!"

He got a response of sarcastic looks in the room.

"What?"

Leo shook his head lightly, before putting his focus back on Yuri. "Listen, it took YEARS for us to master our moves. Some things we're still learning." He patted her shoulder gently. "Keep at it. You'll master that bow in no time." He encouraged.

Yuri looked towards Leo and smiled at him tiredly. "Arigatou, Leo-kun…It's just SO FLIPPING FRUSTERATING, NYA!" She groaned and looked over the bow in her hands.

Leo chuckled at her response. "Why don't you take a break, and we'll try again before bed."

"Hai."

Yuri turned and put her bow against her back, heading for the kitchen for a drink. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice her reflection in a nearby mirror. She had gotten much healthier during her year spent with the Turtles. Her hair and eyes were much shinier…and she wasn't as rail-thin as she used to be when she was in Oscorp…or in the hands of…

She shook off her musings and admired her Japanese-style ninja suit that April had gone out of the way to get for her. It wasn't necessarily a traditional Ninja suit…it had purple accents on it on the wrist cuffs, as well as the ankle cuffs.

Mikey had whined that she hadn't chosen orange over purple, and complained that she looked like a Donnie-wannabe.

But she rather liked the very small splash of color that was on a primarily black suit.

Stretching, she continued on her way towards the kitchen, and stopped when Raph motioned her over towards his bag. Making her way to him, He yanked the arrow out of his bag and waved it in the air.

"Hit the target. Not my bag." He grunted, a smirk on his face.

Yuri SNATCHED the arrow out of his hand and took a step towards him. "Oh I'm sorry. I meant to hit, _mew_ , nya." She scoffed.

"You already did that." Raph leaned down, still smirking towards her. "You hit a vital organ last time."

Yuri gave Raph a sarcastic look…before both she and Raph quickly looked over to see if Mikey was looking.

He was once again focused on his video games…which gave Raph ample opportunity to take Yuri's chin in his fingers and plant a kiss on her lips…before gently shoving her away like it never happened.

"Get a drink, little kitten." He ordered. "You need to be hydrated. Maybe then you'll actually HIT the target."

"Oh, we are SO Funny, nya" Yuri mocked, walking past Raph, her tail SLAPPING his shell as she walked away.

Raph smirked as Yuri disappeared into the kitchen…and paused, feeling eyes on him. He glanced over towards his left…where Leo was smirking approvingly, while Don was at his desk, peeking over his computer like an innocent puppy dog.

"…Ya _LOOKIN'_ at somethin'?!" Raph snapped, causing Leo and Don to continue going about their business.

He let off a grunt…and returned to punching his bag, a very very light smirk on his face. It had been a few months since the incident with OsCorp…and it looked like everything was returning to normal in Manhattan despite the harsh reality of Norman Osborn's sudden return and _actual_ death.

It had taken about two weeks for Yuri to get back on her feet, but now she was at top energy and was receiving basic training from Splinter.

She didn't want to be a NINJA…she just wanted to know how to defend herself if she had to.

Really, she was VERY good at all the speed exercises, and the way of invisibility was like nothing to her…

….but she SUCKED at handling weapons.

"..Oh Shell… OH! SHELL!"

Raph slipped lightly as he heard Don's cry and looked over, raising an eyeridge. "What's wrong Donnie? Ya lose yer brain or somethin'?"

"The spy drone that I sent out last night! Some guy just got ahold of it!" Don put his hands to his head and gritted his teeth.

Leo made his way to Don's gadget area and looked over the screen. The monitor from the security camera that Don's drone had was showing a picture of a rail-thin old guy. The guy was bald and had a beak like nose-…

"…Hey…isn't that the 'Vulture' guy that Spiderman kept fighting almost three years ago?" Leo asked, looking confused. "Shouldn't he be in jail?"

"No, actually." Don put up a hand, still trying to look into the monitor. "Adrian Toomes, Otto Octavius, and Jackson Brice were given bail by Miss Lilian V. of Allen Corp; and were given a choice to either work for Allen Corp or try handling life on their own."

"A mercy bail?" Leo let off a small 'huh'. "Those are…rare…" He shook his head and looked towards Don. "You don't think Mr. Toomes is going to—"

"He's an ENJINEER, Leo." Don looked towards him and grimaced. "He could take apart the robot and potentially discover us."

"Wonderful." Leo crossed his arms. "…then We're going to have to get it back—"

"AND DISTURB THE RESTING PLACE OF THE FLYING FOX?!"

Leo and Don looked over as Mikey ZOOMED over, flailing his arms up and down dramatically. "NO! YOU CANT DO THAT! YOU'LL MAKE HER GHOST ANGRY!"

"Mikey, we don't have much of a choice." Leo muttered. "Besides, Flying Fox's memorial is in Central Park, not Allen Corp."

"BUT ITS WIDELY KNOWN THAT THE STAFF OF ALLEN CORP KNOW AND RESPECT HER!" Mikey panicked. "I DON'T WANT TO DISTURB A HEROINE WHO'S DEAD AND CAN PUNISH US!"

"…No she's not, nya"

The turtles looked towards the kitchen, where Yuri was looking at them curiously. Yuri put a hand up. "Fox-San's not dead, nya."

Mikey ZOOMED over towards Yuri and took both of her hands in his. "Oh Sweet Yuri! I hate breaking your heart like this!" He suddenly hugged Yuri tightly, making her yelp. "But Manhatten's BELOVED Flying Fox was cruelly MURDERED by the EVIL Doctor OCTOPUS! THE FEIND!"

He hugged Yuri tighter, causing her to start struggling wildly like a cat being forcefully snuggled.

"BUT FRET NOT, MY DEAR SISTER!" Mikey cried out dramatically. "The Flying Fox WILL be AVENGED- OW!"

 **SMACK!**

"KNOCK IT OFF SHELL-FOR-BRAINS!" Raph snarled, causing Mikey to let go of Yuri and hold his now aching head.

Yuri fell to the floor and groaned, rubbing her head. "….Mikey-kun…Anata no baka, nya…" she muttered, pushing herself to her feet and rubbing her head.

"Mikey-kun, Tako-baka didn't kill Fox-san…I mean, he ALMOST did, but she survived, nya—"

"WHAT?!" Mikey looked towards Yuri. She now had the attention of all four of the Turtles.

"What do you mean?"

"How is that possible?"

Yuri paused, and put a hand up. "I…I saw her, nya! I saw that fight, nya!" She looked towards Leo. "It was sometime after I had just joined Sasori-sama…"

***FB***

The tunnel was silent…the debris was strewn across the area…a large gaping hole was at the top of the tunnel, where Spiderman had exited with the crime boss known as Tombstone.

Yuri kept herself hidden, looking out towards a familiar figure, who was crumpled to the ground…gently cradling the limp form of the Flying Fox.

…Otto Octavius…

Yuri pressed her back to the wall, still staying hidden…she had seen the impact…she had been on a mission to return to Scorpion…and the roof just caved in on its own…There had been fighting, shouting…scuffling…

…yet now in front of her eyes Otto Octavius-….no…Dr. Octopus…or was he even such? He had just drank a liquid that Spiderman had given to him, and his mechanical arms had fallen from him…

…now all he was doing was holding the dead body of Flying Fox to himself…

"…I love you Sophia…"

Yuri flinched and hid herself further as he spoke. She hadn't been expecting such a…gentle tone from him…

"…I love you…so much…"

Yuri watched as he rested his forehead against Flying Fox's forehead, tears streaming down his face. The cat-girl panted and peeked out just slightly more. She felt her teeth gritting…she wanted to go over there and yell at him….but fear kept her rooted in her spot.

 _If mew LOVED her so much…then why did mew KILL her?! You told me MEWRSELF that you didn't want to lose her trust! And mew KILLED her!_

She wanted to yell that…she wanted to yell that SO badly…

Yuri flinched again when she heard him speak once again.

"I'm SO…sorry…" He whimpered, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "…please…PLEASE forgive me…"

… _Never…_

Yuri tucked in her arms and held them to herself.

… _yurusanai Tako-baka….I will NEVER…forgive mew. Mew lied…mew lied about EVERYTHING, nya…_

She backed away and her ears flattened against her head, feeling hot tears come to her own eyes. _Mew said Science was to help others…mew said mew would never hurt us, nya…_

Her eyes narrowed.

… _mew said…mew loved her….Mew said mew cared about the experiments…Mew said mew would NEVER hurt Kuba-chan…mew would never hurt me, nya…If that's how mew treat people who love mew….then I will ALWAYS…hate mew…_

"Hey Doc?"

Yuri near jumped out of her skin when Spiderman jumped from the top and walked over towards Doctor Octopus. "…it's time to go…"

Yuri peeked from her hiding spot, watching as Spidey gently made makeshift handcuffs with his webbing for Doc's wrists. For a moment she frowned at the sight…good…he was getting what he deserved…he was-

…did…Flying Fox just move?

Yuri looked towards the heroine, her mouth slightly agape.

…Fox's fingers…they twitched…THEY MOVED!

Yuri's mouth dropped and she gasped silently.

"Come on…let's go…"

"What about Sophia?"

"Don't worry…I'm not gonna leave without her."

Yuri paused and looked up as Spiderman hefted Doc to the top of the hole…and they both disappeared from sight.

She paused and slowly took a few steps from her hiding spot. …Didn't Fox just move?...She thought-

Yuri yelped and swiftly scampered back to her hiding spot when Fox coughed. Looking back out, she gasped in wonder as the heroine coughed a few times…and rolled onto her side, shivering.

 _FOX! FOX-SAN! SHE'S ALIVE!_

Flying Fox whimpered slightly…and forced herself to stand, stumbling and leaning against a wall, panting shakily. She was clutching her wound and shaking badly. For a moment she seemed to try and regain her balance…before she looked upwards towards the opening of the tunnel where Spiderman and Doctor Octopus had retreated.

Fox panted a couple of times…before she winced sharply and took a few steps to where she had been laying down.

Yuri managed to get a glimpse of her face…

…Sophia…Vincent? Sophia Vincent?! She was-

Fox picked up her mask from the ground and put it back on, panting lightly.

"…Otto…"

Yuri's ears perked when she spoke.

"…I forgive you…" Fox frowned lightly, closing her eyes, a soft sob escaping her. "…but I will _never_ …trust you again…"

Yuri watched in stunned silence, as Flying Fox slowly made her way down the tunnels…unable to follow…and unable to understand…

***EFB***

Yuri looked back up towards the Turtles, who were all looking at her, stunned at what she had just told them.

"…So…Flying Fox is alive?"

"FLYING FOX IS SOPHIA L. VINCENT?!"

Mikey flailed his arms. "That's…AWESOME! I Can't BELEIVE I never thought of that!"

Don looked at Yuri. "I suppose that makes sense as to why Spiderman never recovered her body…and why it was always 'unconfirmed' as to Flying Fox being dead…" He looked thoughtful. "…but…why didn't she reveal that she was alive? Wait…" Don put up a hand. "If Flying Fox…is Sophia L. Vincent…then we could have a problem getting my drone back from Allen Corp…"

"What makes you say that, Donnie?" Leo asked. "You think Miss. Vincent might do something with it?"

"I honestly don't know." Don replied, looking towards his brother. "All I DO know, is that with Sophia Vincent being the COO of Allen Corp, security is always VERY tight with her in charge." He looked thoughtful. "…but if we go EARLY in the morning, we might have a chance!"

Yuri made a face. "…I dun like where this is headed, nya…"

***AC***

Adrian Toomes stacked his papers neatly at his station, making sure everything was in it's proper place. Otto wasn't quite here yet, as he was in charge of getting the Coffee today.

…he had to keep Otto busy today…he had to keep him MORE than busy…

…Three years ago…on this very day…

 **BEEP!**

"GAH!"

Toomes all but jumped out of his skin as the phone intercom came on, making him spill ink pens absolutely EVERYWHERE.

He cursed under his breath and went to the door. "Toomes speaking."

"Toomes, it's Brice. Your little intern's here 'ta drop off goodies fer Doc Octavius." The sound of the head of security came on the line.

"Right…Right, I'll be right there Montan—"

"Officer Brice."

"Right, Officer, Right…Tell Adriana I'll be right out."

Toomes rubbed his head and stooped down to pick up the mess of pens that had scattered about under his desk. Grabbing them one by one, he thought he heard a noise above him. Turning, he looked towards the 2nd level windows…

...that were open…

Were those open all NIGHT?! Heavens, Justin was going to get onto everyone! Toomes sighed and put all the pens in a container, before dusting his hands off and heading for the door. As he opened it, he looked down the hall that he needed to go down to retrieve Adriana's gift.

He needed to get back before Otto got here.

Heading down the hall, he failed to notice the figure down the other hall…who slipped into the lab right before the door closed.

As soon as the door closed, Yuri let off a sigh and made her way further into the lab, looking around slightly. Her nose was twitching lightly, taking note of all the different scents of the building.

Being inside of a lab…was unnerving…though the Allen Corp labs were slightly more…homey…

There were plants literally EVERYWHERE…

…most of them looked like they were a particular type of Flower…were those Clov-

"Yuri, can you hear me?"

Yuri jumped slightly and groaned, adjusting the clip that was firmly fastened to her large cat ear. "For the millionth time, I hear mew, Don-kun." She muttered lightly, walking towards one of the stations and looking over it. "Mew ask that _every. Time_ I enter a new room, nya…"

"Sorry." Don's voice replied sheepishly. "Just making sure you're ok."

"Remind me again why I have to be the one coming in, nya?" Yuri muttered, her eyes scanning every detail of the lab. "Mew all know I hate anything that has to do with science…and White Coats…"

"Because we're doing this during the first shift change of the day." Leo's voice came on the line. "Things are slow at first because of morning meetings, so you have at least 20 minutes of a window. And if you do get discovered, you can pass off as an intern."

"YEAH! And since it's cosplay day in Time Square, no one will question your ears—OW!"

"Just get in, get the drone and get out, Kitten. And try NOT to be seen. Ya wanna be a ninja, right?"

"No." Yuri muttered bluntly. "That's mewr brother's job, nya."

"…why you little."

Yuri smirked and looked around the lab. Really, nothing looked out of the ordinary…but then again, she was far better acquainted with OsCorp labs than Allen Corp.

And really, Allen Corp was a slagging Sky Scrapper that seemed to want to be as FAR away as possible from OsCorp or Stark Industries.

Which was rather smart in Yuri's opinion.

The cat-girl made her way around the room, trying to pin-point the device that Don had sent her inside to get.

"To your left, Yuri." Don's voice came on the com. "I can see it from here."

Yuri looked to her left…and saw a shelf filled with different devices of scientific nonsense. A sarcastic look made it's way on Yuri's face.

"…Care to be slightly more _Specific_ , Don-kun?" She muttered dryly, making her way to the shelf.

"It's the grey one with the wiring."

Yuri stood in front of the shelf….and her eye twitched.

Literally ALL of the devices were a metallic color…and ALL of them had SOME sort of wiring.

She grumbled and took out her bow, and a single arrow. She aimed it at the case.

" **YURI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** "

"If mew don't stop speaking SCIENCE, I'm gonna shoot each one of these until mew tell me WHICH ONE IT IS, NYA!"

"It's the one with the gyro calibrator-" Don paused, and cleared his throat. "…uh-…the second one on the third shelf."

"THANK. MEW!"

Yuri put her bow away and grumbled, reaching for the device…

…as the door opened.

In came a short and stout scientist, who was looking downwards towards the two hot coffees that he had brought, as well as a brown paper bag with two breakfast sandwiches. He sighed as he put the containers on a counter and adjusted his glasses.

"ungh…I need to stop taking the Subway near Battalion one…" Otto muttered to himself. "All those Firefighters taking orders cuts into my day."

A gasp was heard, followed by a **BANG**!

Otto gasped and spun around, as the shelf turned over and SLAMMED right ontop of someone, who was now sprawled on the ground, with scattered inventions, AND a shelf across them.

"OH my Goodness!" Otto scrambled over to the sight, wincing at the sight of the person being pinned underneath the shelf. "Are you alright?!" Taking hold of the shelf, Otto grunted as he put effort into lifting the shelf off of the person. Thankfully it was a rail-metal shelf and not made out of OAK or something.

The person scrambled out of the mess and groaned, holding her head. Otto set the shelf down and turned, putting a hand on the young girl's back.

"Are you alright?" he repeated, looking spooked. "My dear didn't you receive proper safety training on retrieving from one of these shelves?"

"No." She muttered bluntly, holding her head and making sure to keep her hands over her ears. She stood and glanced around on the ground, trying to locate the device. Where'd it go? She JUST had it—oh wait, there it is.

"Gome—uh, I'm sorry n—now…I'm sorry." She said quickly, turning…and freezing.

"Now now it's alright, it was an—" Otto froze as well, his eyes widening in shock.

The two stayed perfectly still for the longest time. Time seemed to slow…existence didn't matter anymore…

Otto breathed out, feeling his chest tighten and reaching out a hand. "…Y-…Yuri?"

As he approached her, Yuri could only see the looming figure…

***FB***

220 panted as she attempted to navigate around the halls. 832 had told her to meet her outside by the water…but all she could thing about was the banging she was hearing in the room next to her.

 _Do you ever SHUT UP!?_

 _Sorry, no. My fans expect a certain amount of quippage in every battle!_

How could anyone make jokes at a time like this? And why did that voice sound familiar—

"NYA!" 220 yelped as the wall crumbled beside her and she looked upwards as Spiderman was SLAMMED in front of her. 220 slid to a stop and took a few steps back, looking up….and up…and up…

…Seeing the form looming over, eyes practically glowing maliciously. He locked eyes with her…and 220 trembled in terror…

***EFB***

Yuri panted and quickly took her hands from her head, placing them up in defense and taking a few steps back.

Otto let his mouth hang open, and reached out for her. "Oh my goodness…Yuri…Yuri you're—"

 **SLAP!**

Dr. Octavius yelped as Yuri's palm HARSHLY made contact with his face, and before he had a chance to recover, she grabbed his shirt and CHUCKED him to the left. She swiftly kicked him in the side, making him go flying.

"GET OUT OF THERE YURI! GET OUT!" Don yelled on the commlink.

Yuri didn't need to be told twice. She went into a sprint, grabbing Don's device from the ground and bolting for the door.

Dr. Octavius held his jaw and spit out a slight bit of spit mixed with blood. The impact had caused him to bite his lip…LITTERALLY!

"Yuri! YURI NO! YOU CAN'T GO THAT WAY!" He scrambled up and went after her. "Come back!"

Yuri didn't oblige, she ran out of the door and sprinted down the hall with minimum lighting, inwardly cursing herself. How the HECK did she manage to run into the traitor of the universe?! Why was HE here?! She had heard that Leo said that Allen Corp had given Dr. Toomes and Dr. Octavius mercy bails…

…but if she knew that HE would be here, she would have _NEVER_ agreed to this!

"Yuri! PLEASE! Come Back!"

"Yuri! The way of Invisibility!"

She gritted her teeth as she tried to run faster, multiple voices trying to call out to her…all of her ninja training was flying out of the window. She was no longer on a side…no longer on a mission…

…she just wanted to get OUT!

Trip!

"NYA!" Yuri yelped as she mistook a step and went sliding across the freshly mopped floor. She managed to make impact with Don's machine, which sliced her shoulder and made her cry out. Once she came to a stop, she managed to sit up, holding her shoulder.

Something warm and thick was escaping it, and she could only guess WHAT.

"Yuri!"

"KITTEN GET OUTTA THERE!"

Yuri turned, quickly putting her shoulder sleeve over her wound and started to pick up the pieces of the device—before she saw a pair of thick boots in front of her.

She tensed and looked upwards, seeing a buff man in a police uniform, with messy red hair under his cowboy hat, and a stern look on his face.

She recognized him…wasn't he the Enforcer?

"…We gotta problem 'er, darlin'?" He asked gruffly, his arms crossed.

"Yuri!"

She quickly looked behind her, seeing Otto Octavius turn the corner and look over the scene, heaving for air. "Yuri!" He gasped at the sight of the cat-girl being blocked by Montana, who didn't look amused. "Oh—Oh Officer Brice! She's—"

Before he could say anything else. Yuri quickly SLAMMED her foot onto Montana's making him yelp, and prompting a quick escape.

"GAH! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!"

"YURI NO!"

Otto panted and quickly ran after the retreating girl, Montana hot on their heels. They ran down the hall, made a right and managed to get to the ally exit where Yuri was struggling to get emergency exit door open.

"Girlie, you're REALLY getting me steamed!" Montana growled, before Otto got in front of him, trying to stop him.

"Yuri!" Otto cried out as she managed to get the door open…causing ALL of the building's alarms to go off screaming. "Yuri! Please! Please listen to me!"

Yuri froze at that statement for a split second, before looking back towards Otto, gritting her teeth. "Why would I EVER listen to _**MEW?!**_ Traitor! MONSTER! **TAKO-BAKA!** "

Dr. Octavius tightened at what she had called him, feeling his chest tighten.

"I **HATE** MEW!"

Otto's heart sunk…and he felt his eyes getting hot.

…Yuri remembered…

Before he could make a move…and before Montana could get out his handcuffs, a sudden puff of smoke filled the ally. Coughing, both of the men tried to regain their bearings…

…but once the smoke cleared, Yuri had disappeared.

***TL***

"Well I don't think that could have gone any worse." Mikey muttered, rubbing his head as the family walked through the sewer tunnels.

"Actually it went well." Don replied, looking over the device. "Only minimum damage at best. I'd say it was a success."

"It wasn't a complete success." Leo muttered, looking behind himself, watching as Yuri lagged behind, glaring at the ground.

Yuri felt her chest getting tighter…and hotter…and heavier…

 _Don't fret Yuri! Science will always aid the needs of others!_

…shut up…

 _How amazing Clover! You're a natural Scientist! Yuri come look!_

…Shut up…

 _I swear to you Yuri, I will never willingly cause any of you harm…_

… _The very thought…of losing Sophia's trust…. terrifies me…_

… _ **ARACHNIIIIID!**_

"Yuri?"

Yuri gasped suddenly and rose her hand…

…only for Leo to catch her wrist before she could slap him.

The two stayed silent…all of the Turtles watched Yuri as she trembled and panted. She tensed up…and yanked her hand away, taking a few steps back, her ears flattening against her head.

Leo frowned lightly.

"…Yuri…"

"You guys go ahead." Raph suddenly said, making his way over to Yuri and looking towards his brothers. "We'll catch up."

Leo looked towards Raph, skeptical for a moment, before nodding. "Make sure you keep your Shell Cell on, Raph." He said, turning and starting to lead Mikey and Don down the tunnels.

"Yeah." Raph replied simply, looking back towards Yuri, who was looking away and keeping her arms tucked in.

She looked embarrassed…flustered even…

For a moment, the two only stayed silent, Raph only watching her as she seemed to get even more tense.

"…Gomenasai…" she finally said quietly. "…I'm just…So angry…I'm so…I'm so an—"

Yuri paused when Raph lifted her chin and pressed his lips against hers, holding her closer to himself. The cat-girl flinched at first…before shutting her eyes, allowing her tears to escape her eyes, and held onto Raph tightly…allowing his strength to comfort her.

***MH***

Scorpion stood on top of a nearby building, having watched the direction that the five shadows had disappeared into…but lost their trail down the subway tunnels.

It was confirmed. His playboy cat was in the hands of another…

…he was GOING to get her back…

…and he was going to punish her…


End file.
